Gaara’s mistake and Naruto’s woe: Youkai academy
by Robot-Overlord
Summary: After Gaara rescue arc. Gaara takes pity on Naruto's dilemma of still being a Genin and decides to enroll themselves into a special training school,unfortunately for them Gaara enroll themselves into the wrong school.A School for monsters! Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1 Back to face a horrible Truth

_**Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"**_

**Note: Don't own any thing or anyone: R+V and Naruto belog whoever made them**

**Chapter 1: Back to face a horrible Truth.**

**Two years have pass since Naruto's departure. A familiar spiky hair blond yelping with enthusiasm approach a long awaited gate . A weird white hair spiky fellow accompanied him not acting or looking his age look at the eager blond with not much care, although his hands and his eyes were somewhere else.**

"come on pervy sage your holding us down!"

"Hehehe come on kid, you can't except me to keep going when all these "interesting" ladies passing us along the way? Heh huh kid?" Saying it with a goofy grin and a deep blush

"Geez old perv can you at least have some dignity for yourself ? You're a ninja Much more you a sannin!

All ninjas are suppose to be respectable, behave and aware of their sor-"

as almost by cruel ironic fate Naruto trips on a trap wire sending a swarm of kunai towards him from both sides ; in a white flash Jaraiya made quick work for them_._

"Ha! Even years under my guidance and teachings you couldn't see that coming a mile away!"

Naruto in his teacher's arms looking dazed- "uhhhh what? that training? You mean the Research on the female's body? "Shut up kid" _heh nothing like your father_

**an hour later in Tsunade's Hokage office**

"Baachan what?!" almost as soon he finish he was met with a brick force of a fist

"I told you to stop calling me that!" 'The big bosom mature blond said

"Ya! Ya ! But it can't be true? You can't be serious! "Yes! and I am" she said with almost cold tone to it

" since the day you left and now you still remain a…"

**on a training ground near the academy Konohamaru felt him self about to burst in laughter **

"A genin?!" "Yes, that's what I heard from his friends" Moegi said, Udon nodded

" ha ha ! Naruto what a dumbass, being at the same level as us! Ha" the worried teammates look at him wondering if their friend would die of laughter. Mean while Ebisu look towards the Hokage office "Naruto you came so far, much more than I expected from you, I know you will surpass your Chunin friends"

_Now its my chance! "_Oh Ebisu-Sensei!" " yes? konoHAMARU!

"Sexy Jutsu Twosome Girls Knockout"!

"uhg AHHH!" as the teacher fainted with a large nose bleed " wow nice, great practice!" "Konohamaru!"

His teammate yelled "DON'T BE SO STUPID AND PERVERTED!" _POW! _

"owwww T-that h-oh"

**Back at the Office**

A emotionally and spiritually shattered blond groveled on floor looking for some compassion

_Oh come on! This can't be true! I spent years "training" with Pervy sage, I help stop __Gaara __during the sand/sound Invasion , HELL he is the Kage of his village for god's sake! I should least have the next title!_

_I earn it!_

"Kokage!" A messenger Ninja burst in "what is it?!" gasping for air " A plea for help from Sunagakure!"

**Sunagakure cemetery **

The blond ninja stood alone with the former Jinchūriki, his friend Gaara to pay respect to the fallen elder.

Naruto broke the silence "That was a nice funeral for chiyo-sama" Gaara replied "yes, it was"

"Thank you coming for my rescue Naruto, I you owe my deepest gratitude"

Naruto patted Gaara on the back " Don't mention it!, you're my friend after all"

As he gave his thums up to back up his statement. Gaara gave a positive smirk

"_Friend? Heh thank you, friend_"

**In Kazekage's office**

3 people stood inside the office; Gaara sitting in his designated chair , Naruto enjoying a special homemade ramen as token of thanks from the Kage and Temari the kage's sister

As he ate she spoke to the blond

"so, Naruto heard you barely came back to your village before this whole incident"

"Ya I did, hehe, haven't had time to meet all my former ninja pals"

"so what rank are you now Naruto? I am guessing Chunin or Jonin since you were to hold your own against a Akatsuki member"

wanting to hear the ninja's rank, the one who fought to save her brother, as well wanting a strong fighting partner to train with, since shikamaru was too "busy".

Naruto sigh with a big heavy sweat "Well, actually, I-I am still.." let out a even bigger heavy sigh "A Genin" a long awkward silence soon filled the room

Temari face went blank _A Genin? T-they sent a Genin to help rescue my brother! Does Konoha still hold a grudge? _As thoughts stirred her mind Gaara broke the silence

"Is that so?" Gaara wanting to know if this is true of his dumb blond friend

"YA YA YA! Can you believe that?!" Naruto said hoping to get positive reinforcement from him

The red headed Kage look at his friend and pause "Yes, _I can believe _that" said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto felt a very heavy weight on him so heavy he fell out of his chair on to the sandstone floor indeed the lack of respect was a heavy burden to carry.

Naruto rose to face the kazekage " HA HA!" he said sarcastically "Very funny Gaara"

"Naruto" Gaara replied "I am not the joking type" Naruto again fell to the floor as the burden of lack of respect got the better of him, Temari giggled at the sight of him comically collapsing again

"However Naruto, I think can help you with your dilemma" said in a serious tone

A ray of hope shine trough Naruto bleak world "Huh?! You can?!" Naruto said with excitement

"Yes, But you must follow strict rules, do what your told and do what _I_ say no matter what"

Naruto was never that one to be a follower type or the contain, control person but if it help raise his rank to Chunin and beyond, hell maybe be stronger than a Kage he would do and endure anything to get it.

"uh, OK" Naruto smiled "I will accept you're help Gaara-sensei"

"Don't call me sensei again, that's just creepy and weird"

_You're going to piss me off through the whole story aren't you Gaara? heheh_

**Note: Review if you liked it or analyze it for rant, its my first story ever, be kind **


	2. Chapter 2 Going away Party

_**Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"**_

**Chapter 2: Going away party.**

"Sooooo uh Gaara what kind training is it? Is it a special training Jutsu? A wise old Chakra master? A super cool training facility?! Naruto dream many possibilities

As Gaara endured all Naruto inane ramblings to the red head all he heard was 'blah blah' he laid out a answer that made Naruto cringe and shut up completely for once "A school, a special kind"

"A-a S-school? Did I hear that right?!" _A school! what the hell Gaara! That's not fun! Hell it does not even sound challenging! The academy was not fun for me and its was specially made for Ninjas!_ Naruto laid back in chair crush after hearing that dreaded Word.

"Don't worry, it's a special training site for ninjas and other charka users alike" Temari spoke "they specialize on any field from Jutsus , taijutsu to summonings; Me and Kankuro train there many times"

Naruto eyes enlarged with hope "WOW! now that's more like it!"

"Yes, this will be my first time going there too, so you won't have to endure the new stuff alone Naruto" Gaara reinsured him

Temari spoke with a worried tone "Gaara are you sure you're up for it? Its very tough even though you're a Kage they won't take it easy on you"

"Aww come on! Me and Gaara will double team any sorry ass opponent that comes our away, right buddy?" as he grab his shoulder shaking it back and fourth

"Sure just stop doing, or I'll will throw you in jail for hurting the Kazekage" Gaara said jokingly

Naruto said sarcastically "Hehe Funny guy" Gaara withdraw into a serious tone "Naruto, I am not the joking type"

_Gaara, you Hypocrite! _

**Near the Sunagakure entrance**

"Naruto since you accept the help you will be leaving your village in One week, I suggest you make your peace with departing since you will be gone for another 2 years" Gaara informed Naruto as they were walking back to the entrance where team 7 and team Guy awaited

"Fuck! 2 years again ,oh well if helps me get better at protecting my village I am sure Baachan will let me" _maybe I can beg "Godaime Hokage" in respect if things go sour_

Naruto stood out to say good bye - at least until they re-meet a week later, being stuck with him for the next _two years_, from what Gaara failed to inform him is that the school is surrounded by a space and time altering jutsu so in really it would be 4 years in the school-

(**Author note: **really two completely different types of schools exist and use the same space and time altering jutsu in the same world, what are the odds?)

"I guess this is the part where we shake hands and part ways until we meet again but I am kind bad at this so.."

Gaara raises his hand for a shake, as sand whirl around Naruto's hand tugging it until both hand meet and shaked.

"See you next week Naruto" "see ya!" "good bye Naruto" the other sand siblings spoke

Kakashi was too flustered with being on Gai's back to ask Naruto was He meant by "next week" but Sakura ask instead. She did not like the answer.

After telling her the reason it took halfway into the journey back to the village to finally express her feelings about the situation

"Err ahhh NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" SMACK! Naruto laid on ground "Sakura-Chan why?" she stood over Naruto grab him by the collar and smack him on the cheek

"IDIOT!" "IDIOT!" "IDIOT!" "You so eagerly go to adventure alone Being gone for many years again will out considering how your teammates , friends will take it?!

Its true even tough they didn't voice their opinions Team Guy agreed seeing him go again after coming back from 2 years was harsh just to see him going again.

"But Sakura-Chan, I have to get stronger, not just to protect the Village but my close friends and to fulfill you're wish to bring Sasuke back!

Sakura was withdrawn by that argument "Oh, Naruto" said with a frown "Err ahhh!" "IDIOT!" SMACK! "OW! That hurts!!!!"

_Just be safe, right Naruto?_

**Back at Konoha/Hokage's office**

**5 days later**

"A P-party?!" "Yes" The bosom Hokage said "A party for you're departure, fufufu Yet again I see mmm?

"Ya whatever Baa-chan" SHUT UP "And stop calling me or I will reconsider you're departure to the school!" _Not that I really want to, the village was running fine and it stayed quiet during his 2 year absence another 2 years will do wonders_

"Anyway Shikamaru organize the party, its held at the Hyuga district" Naruto embarrassingly scratching the back of his head holding back a goofy smile

"I guess I better thank Shikamaru for the thoughtful effort for me" "well" she glared at Naruto "the real person you should thank is.."

"_Hinata-chan!" She turned around to see her blond crush running towards her_

"_eh Naruto-kun!?" "Hinata-chan, I need to talk you alone, lets go on top of the building_

_The "alone" seem to echo for her as Naruto whisks her away she could hear the rest of Konoha 11 cheer them on "yeah good luck Hinata-sama!" "I know you two kids would make it! YOSh WAY TO GO NARUTO-KUN! MAKE HER HAPPY WITH POWER OF YOUTH! … shut up lee. Her heart was beating loudly and she was in a deep blush of sudden action of Naruto holding her hands and pulling it towards him "Hinata-chan I really like to thank you of coming up with the idea for this party for me, it really shows how much you really care about me. She went in a mad blush as he lean over for a kiss_

"_oh Naruto-kun" they were face to face "Hinata-chan" "Naruto-kun" "Hinata-chan" _

"_Naruto-kun" ._

"HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata rose her head from the table she was sleeping on,

In interrupted sleep state she focus her lavender eyes on another blond loud mouth

"eh, Ino-san?" she glared at Hinata with a evil grin "Fufufu you were dreaming about Naruto, weren't you? Hinata sported a mad blush, she was caught red-handed.

"Hey could you keep it down? What a drag" both of the girls failed to notice Shikamaru across the table with his head laying down sleeping too. "Shikamaru!" "your sleeping too?!"

"yeah, I saw Hinata sleeping peacefully so I decide to join her in a peaceful nap too, you know" "although unlike her I wasn't thinking about "Naruto-kun" , I got enough on my mind about him when I am awake planning this shindig"

**Hyuga district**

"WOW! It looks more like festival than a going way party" Naruto said in amazement "seems like you're all glad I will be leaving soon again huh?" said with a smirk

Several glares appeared among his friends with the phrase "Idiot" ringing out among them and one "well, maybe" from a familiar Hyuga rival

_I will get you for that Neji _Hiding behind a fake smile. Naruto stood inside the entrance to see all his friends who helped him trough the best of times and the worst

Neji and his two Cousins stepped out of crowds to greet the man of the hour. The little sister of the two spoke to her older sister "why do I have to be here?" said whining

Hinata responded with a glare and a cold half-hearted smile much like a blood thirsty wolf ready to slaughter a helpless sheep "**JUST BECAUSE**!" Hanabi whimpered in fear

Neji approach the goofy blond "Well? Aren't you going to enjoy your party?"

Shikamaru overheard the conversation from his sleeping spot slouching against a pillar in a outdoor corridor "Ya Naruto, I spent all week planning and organizing this shindig, just for you to just waste it is, well its just troublesome" as he lays back against the pillar "what a pain" goes back to watches the clouds.

"AMAZING! Look at all this food!, even though Choji is here there still a lot of food!"

Naruto drooled with hunger, while off on the distance his friends were cheering and laughing while a familiar set of lavender eyes was watching the blond ninja every move.

"You like him don't you?" Hinata turned around to see the cheery blossom girl

"Sakura-san! Ugh well y-you see ugh.. I… but" as she stammered around waving her hands in confusion "Hinata-chan don't lie to yourself , you got to tell him you're true feelings before its too late "M-my f-feelings"

"OH MAN! Homemade ramen!" he starts to tear up hiding his face with his arm "You guys know me so well!" "well duh" bleach blond girl said in annoying disgust

"Hokage, Ramen and _Dattebayo! _Are the 3 words you say every day since we met you! Idiot"

"ay, but their my necessities in life Ino!!" "uh Naruto-kun" The Hyuga girl approach Him from behind He turns around to see the source "Oh, Hinata-chan just the girl I wanted to see" Hinata blush "Thank you for coming up for the idea of this farewell party, I didn't know you cared that much for me much more making a whole party for me" Naruto stared to grin "Well I-its m-much more than t-that" she said under breath " what was that Hinata-chan?" he lean closer "I couldn't hear you" she cleared her throat and spoke loud and clear " Naruto ever since the day you came back I wanted to tell you That I Lo.."

"HEY NARUTO-SAN!" "oh hey" Naruto turned around "LEE!" _bushy brows heheh_

"NARUTO SINCE YOU'RE LEAVING I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU! TO THE FAREWELL TEST OF YOUTH!" He struck his infamous Nice guy pose

"The challenge will consist of 700 chin-ups! 200 laps round the village! 1,000 pushups!_ Heheh how about hell no bushy brows _AND LAST OF ALL 50 BOWLS OF RAMEN IN ONE SITTING UNDER 50 MINUTES!!!" Naruto snap into a serious face

"You thinks you can beat me in a Ramen challenge bushy brows?!!"

"Well, yes" "YOUR ON!" they both ran to meet the challenge as the other cheered on

Leaving the poor Hyuga behind _"Naruto-kun come b-back!" _

Sakura looked on from the roof tops to see the progress and the bad results _"Idiot Naruto"_ she muttered.

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS : wow bad luck Hinata, next chapter I will introduce the girls before they go to Youkai academy. then back to Naruto. **


	3. Chapter 3 The 4 different worlds

_Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"_

Chapter 3 The 4 Different Worlds

Sunagakure Gaara's personal study

"**Hey Gaara did you get the name of school now?" Kankuro ask "yes" Gaara responded "ok cool but I hope you got the right name down cuz' there another school that shares a similar name but trust me brother you don't want that to go into that school, well good luck" Gaara looked at himself with doubt **_**"Oh crap, I hope got the right one" **_

**Land of Lightning**

"_Hi hello! I will be you're host for this side of the story my name is Kou! I serve my rightful place by my master, she a vampire! The strongest kind of all monsters ever!_

_Fufufu don't let my appearance fool you I am a fearsome bat who servers by my masters side"_

"what the hell where you mumbling about?" "nothing Kokoa-sama"

"There she is!" the small young red head vampire spotted her target

A silver head woman look at her Rosario with caution and deep thought

"humph! Who really needs friends anyway?" the women put on here green school issued jacket on and carefully walked her bike out of her home into the small clearing near it was a dark tunnel a black void again she looked at her Rosario with deep thought

"friends? Humph! Anything is possible I suppose" she links the Rosario to her fix black collar around her neck as she traverse to the eerie black void on her bike.

**Land of Iron**

"_Burr its s-so c-cold h-here. What, what?! What I am doing in a flashback?!_

"_Can you keep a secret?" a pale young girl with short purple hair ask a young nomad Ninja boy "yeah sure I can" said with a grin " this flowers here are called Shirayuki"_

"_Hey just like you ha-ha" "yes, they have been known to have special properties to bound people together" the boy step backed "Mizore-chan why did bring me here?"_

"_W-when we are 17 we can comeback here and pick this flowers together" "NO"_

"_w-why?" she frowns "do you think I am stupid? He takes out a kunai in defense stance_

"_now I know who you truly are Mizore! You are a-a Yuki Onna!" "A MONSTER!"_

The girl woke up in a sweat, her skin more pale than usual almost the same texture as the snow outside her window "why I am having this dreams now?" She looked at her clock (6:54) "crap" She got dress in her green school issued uniform "I am not crazy about the uniform, I like the skirt though, I hope I am given a reason not to wear this awful green jacket" "daughter" a soft voice spoke " get ready for school" yes mother"

"And remember if you find a nice boy make sure you bring him here to make him yours "

"mother!" Mizore descend in to the whiteout where a strange yellow bus awaited her

**Our world, our Universe**

**Santa Monica Ca, U.S**

"_Wow, what strange pitiful human world, its very sunny, beautiful beaches and girls I can really sink my teeth into!, I might stay here for a while"_

In a high class city A young girl light blue hair girl happily skipped her mammoth size breast bouncing up and down as she went to her multi-dollar home while behind her legions and hordes of males from every race, every age of every creed "Come on boys catch me if you can!" she giggled as several comments rang out "I LOVE YOU PLEASE MARRY ME!" LET ME TAKE YOU OUT!" CAN I TOUCH YOUR …, YOU KNOW!"

She lock the door as her big breast and chest swelled up with pride" YAHOO! I will have the Youkai school boys under my control" she giggled

*Knock* *Knock* " Kurumu! Let me in! Desu!"

**An hour before in downtown**

A young grade school girl wearing a odd attire of a brown shirt and a black witch cap appeared on a bicycle racing on the busy streets making her way up to a rich neighborhood on a hill overseeing the beaches and ocean.

_Damn it! that big breasted cow is going to make us late!_She sped off to find a crowd men and boys gawking at a big chest girl walking into her home teasing them "Kurumu!" "Wait!!" as she tries to get her attention by jumping although to no prevail she is much too short.

there was wall of men blocking the young witch from the door the young girl took out a pink wand MAGIC! As horizontal line of cooking pots leading to the door materialize on top of the awestruck males.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY PERVETS DESU!" all of them collapse as She race to the door using the unconscious piles of males as stepping stones "Sorry, sorry but you all should know better!" she got to the door and knock twice and yelled " Kurumu! Let me in! Desu!"

**Kurumu's House**

"huh?" Kurumu opened the door as the sudden jerk of the door sent the young girl stumbling to the living room finally stopping after heading the sofa "ouchie!"

"Oh Yukari! What are doing here?" Yukari pouted and yelled "What do you mean I am doing here?! school going to start in 3 hours! Our ride is almost going to be here soon! Desu"

"Hey, hey take its easy Its only the entrance ceremony!" "It only took one year to completely understand you Kurumu!, and I know for a fact you not prepared! "what are talking about?, "she steps back to reveal a large stack of luggage "See I got all my things to seduce all the boys, like my cute very revealing night gow.." as a pot materialize above the clueless one track mind girl hitting her head

"THAT'S NOT I MEANT!" she got up attending to strike fear in little witch 'YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I AM GOING GET ALL ATTENTION FROM THE BOY WITH MY BODY WHILE, you have you teeny tiny body and your teeny tiny chest to attract know one!" magic! POW!

"shut up! You air-head big breasted cow! "you're a flat chest Half-pint know it all nerd!

They steer each other down, their eyes met. you actually feel the anger as they gaze at each other in a form of pure electric energy, finally the young witch broke the eerie silence

"hump! To think I transfer here just to spent a whole year tutoring you! What the point! I bet you even forgot the Japanese language lessons I taught you !, you know you will need them when we go to Youkai academy" the blue hair girl argued back as best she could "for your information I did master the language, after all I going to seduce many boys of many countries to find my one!, so I have to learn a lot" "whore!" "baka-chan! little half-pint!

"I wish the principle hadn't assign my teachings to help you pass middle school desu! " "Ya and I wish the principle was guy, so could have made him pass me"

They both relax enough to tolerate the situation. "come on Kurumu where going be late lets go! Desu!" "oh I am ready! YAHOO!! I bet you I am going find my one in that school!"

_With those big Mammalian glands you might suffocate the poor boy desu!_

_Shut up you flat chest brat!_

_******Author FINAL THOUGHTS :And there they are with some unique background stories with Kurumu and Yakari being love/strong hate friends before the story began , I just want to give a little info: Moka and Mizore both come from Naruto's World**_

**_while Kurumu, Yukari and later Ruby come from our little corner of home, as for parings, well you have to wait until end but there will be love throughout the story, awkward scary uncomfortable true love. _**


	4. Chapter 4 What a long strange Journey

_**Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"**_

**Chapter 4: What a long strange Journey.**

**Hyuga district**

Naruto laid on the ground, fat, dazed , exhausted, and properly does not know who he is or where he is but he knows one thing; He won.

'Ha-Ha, I w-won B-bushy brow-w!" *pukes* "oh man" His friends embarrassingly look at the man of the hour at his greatest moment. As the victory consumes him he take a nap before the big school day tomorrow.

Well lets carry him to bed

Are you kidding I am not touching him!

JUST DO IT, IT COUNTS AS S-CLASS MISSION!

I will carry Naruto-san to his bed, he bested me , I admire his testament of youth!

If I can't carry Naruto to his bed than I will have do 100 pus.. JUST SHUP AND CARRY HIM THERE!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_huh?, where I am?" Why do I feel different? Is it me or I am I taller? Naruto wakes up from his bed to find he is in a different room than his own "huh?! Where the hell I am?!_

_He looks outside from the window of room and blinks several times before he finally figured where he was "WHAT I AM DOING IN HOKAGE 'S PLACE_ _?!" _

_*Knock* *knock* "Rokudaime!" a voice behind the door called "are you alright?! Do you need anything?! Naruto in his confuse state walk over to the door and carefully open it up to just see two Konoha Jonin standing there as if awaiting orders after along pause he reply "nah uh I am alright!" _

_Naruto then snap into reality after what they have just call him "wait, what did you just call me?" "huh Rokudaime? You sure your all right? "you're c-calling me the six Hokage?_

"_well yes that is you're title Naruto-sama" oh god I am the Hokage!? I-I don't know how this happen.... BUT THIS A DREAM COME TRUE!! Naruto gave his signature grin _

"_hehehe sorry I just woke up, sometimes I forget who I am heheh" "well ok Naruto-sama will be on the end of the hallway if you need us" "ok cool, but just call me Naruto,_

_Naruto sama its to formal for me Heh" Or just the super cool Hokage !_

_Naruto look around the Hokage's room which was now his to enjoy. Naruto jump from corner to corner checking every nookand crannied of the room until a red coat caught his eye "wow! My own Hokage's cloak" the coat was red with black flames on the bottom, in kanji arose the back read 6th__Hokage "HAHA this is soooo awesome!" _

_Naruto was too excited to be stuck and contain in the room he took his Hokage cloak and ran towards the window open and leaped out to get good prospective of the Village he commanded and protect, he jump down to be greeted _by _Chunins and Genin passing _bye _"its great to see admires!" as he pass by many shops that greeted him he could feel himself tear up as his long sought dream came true, he was respect. _

_As he walk towards the center of village he reflection caught his eye on one of the shop windows as he thought he was taller, but also his hair was longer he was the spitting image of the 4__th __except for the whiskers *gerrr* he stomach growled "Shit, I need some food!, hehe I know just the place!" Naruto could see the fable bane of his hunger "HAHA Ichiraku Ramen! I can't wait!" "there he is girls!" a voice shouted out_

"_Huh?" the blond turned around the see a endless wall of girls in the distance before a blink of a eye they all surrounded him "Uh, Hi? Can I help you girls? As he nervously chuckle "Naruto-sama" one of the girls shyly spoke out "we notice ever since you became Hokage you been single , __**the first bachelor Hokage**__!" huh?! OK the thought race trough his mind _

"_Naruto-sama" another voice spoke out "you will need good wife!"_

_Then another voice "you need some good loving Naruto-sama!" Naruto's face went blank with a heavy blush, what the hell?! "Naruto-sama make us yours!" and just then the crowd swarm towards the helpless blond _

"_wait whats the going on?! Naruto-sama echo trough the crowds among other phrases that made the blond 's blood boil in embarrassment "oh crap! how do I get out of this time?! I know! I will use an old favorite! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" multiple clones jump above helping the original out of the crowds, a few clones weren't so lucky (or very lucky) as the sea of girls capture the clones teared their clothes off a few puffs were the final results of them. _

_As Naruto ran way the girls made several comments and gestures that made him reconsider coming back to them "Damn it pervysage! I spent to much time with you!" he covered his ears and close his eyes while yelling "Shut up, shut up! can't hear you girls la-la-la-la!!!" _

_Naruto jump into a near by bush to hide for cover as the mob of Nymphomaniacs ran pass him. "Oh god how I am my going protect the village if they keep attacking me in whole different way?! Why me! And I am still hungry!" Naruto in confuse state did not sense the presence of another Ninja hiding in the very same bush _

"_hey kid whatcha doing?! Your ruing the plot for my new upcoming volume!"_

"_Huh?" Naruto look at the white hair spiky Sannin who turn him into the super pervert that he is today "pervy sage!" "shh I don't want to get caught doing my research, but what I do need you to do is to surrender yourself to those woman now! it's a great story! _

"_what the hell is wrong with you?! "He is right Naruto" another voice spoke _

_He turn around the see a big gray hair man witha mask covering his mouth_

"_Kakashi-Sensai?!" _

"_Yo, Naruto" as he pulled up a small orange book "I really do need some new reading material, and this __Harem__ idea sounds very interesting!" _

"_E Tu, Sensei?" "but if you really do want to end it why don't you just wake up?"_

"_huh?" "school starts in a few hours Naruto, so wake up" "NARUTO WAKE UP!"_

**Naruto's Room**

"HUH?! Naruto stood up from his bed, "Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi appear outside the window Naruto still in his half sleep states snaps at him "W-what do you want, you perv!" The mask man was take back by the comment "Whoa, easy! Where did that came from?"

Naruto was embarrass in what he just said "sorry, sorry, just sorry" chuckle nervously

"Ok, anyway You're going to be late for school, it will take a hour for us to reach the destination the Kazekage sent us to come, and school starts in 3 hours, so get moving and meet me at the Gate entrance" Kakashi pause "oh and Naruto" "ya?" "That comment really hurt"

Naruto got up to get all the prepared ninja equipment and get dress in the strange attire that was sent 3 days earlier; brown slacks, A green jacket and red tie. "whoa, there no way I am wearing a tie!" Naruto got to his mirror to check himself out He did not button his jacket, he left it loose, as he said he did not wore his tie he although kept the headband on his forehead but remove the Konoha metal plate as instructed by Gaara not to wear any Village attire as it may attract deadly attention and they are school ban too.

**Konoha Village Entrance **

Naruto and the rest of Konoha11 appeared along with Hokage, Temari, Shikamaru and a few sand Ninjas were outside the Great Gate

"Hey Naruto! You're finally up!" Kiba waved Naruto in "that a nice getup you got there Naruto" Neji comment "Ya well I am not all happy about the school uniform" , "well Naruto the uniform does look on you" Sakura joining the conversation, Naruto blush "Ya I always knew this uniform look good on me" he chuckle loudly "So Naruto, what took you so long? Kakashi returning from the location Shikamaru and Temari where standing

"uh I got lost on the road of life?" Naruto jokingly replied The mask man blink a couple of times and pause before smiling at him "Good answer" a two voices shrike from a distance as cloud from village race towards Naruto's location "WAIT, WAIT!"

"Good where here on time and in 9.1 sec earlier than expect Lee! Good job!"

"Thank you Gai-sensei! Without you I could never have made it in time to see Naruto-san off" Gaiin his green spandex jumpsuit jumped to give his nice guy pose "Lee if you believe in yourself you can do anything withor with out me!" Gai-sensei! Lee!

As they embrace in meaningful hug that freak everyone watching, even after many, many years they could not get use to it.

"ugh?" Naruto broke the silence, Lee peaked at Naruto's new attire from the corner of his eye and rush towards Naruto "Naruto-san, t-this G-Green jacket!" "huh!" "GREEN IS THE TESTEMENT TO YOUTH TO SHOW YOUR CLASSMATES! THAT YOU ARE KOHANA'S PROUD BLOND GREEN BEAST!" I am so proud of you Naruto-san I am so proud to be your friend right now! Lee lean over to give Naruto and embracive Hug

_Guh, I really want to leave now! Please help me! I really want to leave now! !_

Meanwhile Naruto broke free from the nightmare hold long enough to wave his friends good bye….

"Be careful out there dummy!" "show them what a Konoha Shinobi can do!"

"…_." "_WHOO HOO Naruto beat the hell of them you dumbass Ha-Ha!" FAREWELL NARUTO! STAY ALIVE BECAUSE MY LEE NEED HIS RIVAL !"

"YOSHI MAY THE SPIRTIT OF YOUTH HELP YOU ON YOU'RE JOURNEY BLOND GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" _"_Good bye Naruto, make sure you write to us when you have spare time ok?" while the other wave there good bye A set of lavender eyes watch as he go again for a second time *sight* "come on Naruto lets go" "yes Kakashi-sensei!" he started to grin as they met up with Shikamaru, Temari and the escort.

"Hey Naruto, ready to go? cuz its really troublesome to hear all the commotion"

"Ya I am good" "Hello again Naruto" Tamari spoke to the blond "Oh hey Tamari, huh?

Where is Gaara? "he is with Kankuro at the location, you know that must be a new uniform, its lot different from ours when we went there mmm oh well" "come on lets go"

**Damonrein city**

**Hour Later**

"Wow, this city is huge!" Naruto scream at top of his lungs "Yes, this country is know to be highly industrialized, relaying on many advance technology and automobiles and self propelled flying machines" Kakashi explain

"Although I don't much care for the excessive rain periods, to damp" _plus the city name creeps me out "demon rain?" _Temaricomplained. They later met up with Kankuro and a familiar pervy sage at bar near a black tunnel. "Pervy sage! "well if it inst the "Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja of Konoha" as the big sannin shook the blonds head "Ready to go to school knuckle head? "ugh the word school still creeps me out" "Kankuro, where Gaara?" Temari wonder what happen to him "well there was a earlier stop when we got here so Gaara decide to take a heads up at the school" "Ha-Ha, I did not Know Gaara was so eager to fight, man this is going be fun!" Naruto chucked and grin.

_It started to rain all of the sudden; a cold chill filled the air, but it wasn't the rain or cold._

All of Ninja started to stand perfectly still has a mysteries bone chilling aura filled small yellow bus entered the scene. The bus eerily made its way to Naruto's location, the aura of the bus sent chills down Naruto's spine. The Bus door swung open, The Driver smoking cigar Looked at Naruto with piercing glowing eyes hiding behind pure darkness.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki? boy" The frighten blond Ninja started stammering "Y-yes"

"Good, come right in, watch your steps please" Naruto took his first step and half-hearty wave at his friends good bye for a final time. As he got on the bus "the driver inform Naruto "Hold on its going to be a bumpy ride Fufufu" a gave a soft evil chuckle

_Why do I feel like on a bus ride to hell?!_

**Author's final thoughts:Well Naruto On short bus to hell, by hell I mean youkai academy, where the crossover characters will finally meet!**


	5. Chapter 5 Mistake Plus Vampire

_**Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"**_

**Chapter 5: Mistake Plus Vampire**

As soon as the trip began things became unreal, The black void of a tunnel seem to be alive, colors span around, Naruto looked outside as the visions hypnotize him, he was finally broken from his trance by the bus driver who sparked a conversation with him.

"Hey, Mr. Uzumaki" the driver spoke chillingly "Uh, ya?" "A silent red head boy came from the same location as you did, he wouldn't happen to be a friend of yours would he?

Naruto's mind soon pop the image of Gaara in his head "uh Gaara? Ya, he is my friend"

"Interesting quiet fellow, I am surprise I could get a few complete sentences out of him"

As he spoke remembering, puffing his cigar "Haha Ya, Gaara's not the talkative or social type" as Naruto spoke of his friend and pause recalling his memories "But he is a good friend not the less, I know I could count on him" "Good" the driver sharply responded.

The tunnel ride was over, a hazy dim light soon filled the Bus. On foreground a eerie landscape laid for the vehicle to make its stop, the whole place was majestic on its own right, gothic and eerie; endless crimson color oceans met the sterile cliffs, waves crash and about against the cliff walls, the bus made its stop, a simple scarecrow reading **Youkai Academy **greeted the sight and them.

The door sprung open, The driver giving Naruto one last piece of advise "Good, you will need friends here" as Naruto step outside leaving the bus He warned him "Because Youkai Academy is a veeery Scary place" he puff again closing the door "Good luck, boy"

As the Bus made its way back to the tunnel Naruto comment "Weirdo, must be something he says to tease and scare the newbie who come here" he took a few steps before reassuring himself looking back at the black void where the bus once stood.

"Well, its not going to work weirdo! I am Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf village! And soon the greatest Hokage ever! I am a Ninja! a Ninja! a Ninja!" shaking his fist comically.

After the event Naruto made his way into a eerie forest filled with nightmarish objects

Such as tombstones and skulls that very much complimented the landscape's stetting.

Of in the distance he could make out a gothic church-looking building with tall buildings standing like obelisk standing of the background of it.

"Wow" he chuckle nervously "he w-wasn't kidding it is kind'a creepy looking"

"the must really want to separate the men from the boys with this front to put up he-he"

*gulp* "B-but like I said before I am Na.." *gulp* as he saw more closely at landscape _bugs, bugs lots of bugs! I know the forest of death at bigger bugs but when they are small and thousands of them, good god how did Shino even survive with them crawling all over himself?! _

Hereassuring himself again "like I said I am Naruto Uzumaki! Nothing big or small will ever scare me! Bring on weaklings! HA-HA" as he triumphantly jester himself a small tiny spider made his way over him. Naruto felt something tug and rustle on his neck Naruto narrowed his eyes on culprit _eek _"ahhhh get of me! get off me! get off me!

Disgusting son of a! argh!! Naruto made it his way into a clearing confident he shoved off the 8-leged freak. "Naruto get a hold of yourself! Man! Oh man lets just hope nothing else comes landing on me" 

"LOOK, LOOK OUT!"

a sweet voice warned him from behind "huh?" Naruto could note a oncoming young girl on a bike, she was a more heavenly vision of his long standing crush in which pop into his mind as he blurted out "SAKURA-CHAN?!….No, wait this ins.."

***Crack***

OOOOFTH! Both of the collided, bicycle and all. They both rolled five times before Naruto landing head first into a tombstone cutting a small wound above his forehead the headband soaking some of the blood while a small stream zip down his neck

"Oh Ow!" _that really hurt, ow, ow damn headband covering my vision, maybe I can get a feel of where the hell I landed, let me get some support, mmm I think I got hold of something! Its soft! Let me give a hold" _*Moan* "ahhhh" _oh crap _

Naruto soon realize what or who he was touching _" I am touching this chick's inner thigh! I am gana die! _come the realization of where they were are and what they did

They apologize repeatedly.

"I am sorry!" "I am sorry!" | "I am sorry!" "I am sorry!" they both bowed down in apology before Naruto made his more specific " I am sorry, I am sorry, please to don't hit me!" as he beg he recalled his experience with another cherry blossom girl.

"oh no, I am the one who should be apologizing!, are you all right? She said in a sweet concerned tone.

Naruto opened his eyes where he was struck with awe as his eyes met her worried emerald green eyes _wow well I be damn. She a lot cuter than Sakura! _

"Oh, you're bleeding!" he look at the drops of blood from his forehead.

"oh ya no biggie, don't worry about it " He chuckle to lighted the mood.

"I am sorry I hit you, I must have lost control of my bike after feeling under the weather

She pause with a spark on her eye and lick of her lips after the attention of the red blood caught her hunger's attention "I-I must have not had a g-good breakfast" a deep blush took over her face "Your scent, you smell good mind if I.." she leaned in closer

_is she going to kiss me?_ she got closer _s-she is isn't she?! _He closed close his eyes waiting for something he awaited for a long time _OUCH! Whaaaaa!_

As he felt a sharp pain on his neck after a agonizing minute she let go, he quickly slap the wound with his hand, with half panic looked on his face as he eyed her.

"Forgive me I am a vampire I couldn't help myself"

_A-a vampire?! _"What did y-you say you were a-again?!" "A vampire, Thank you for you're blood! It was yummy! It was my fist time feeding on a live source!" Naruto broke down in full panic _this girl got to be kidding !_

"Oh let me introduce myself, My name is Moka Akashiya and I hope we could be friends" she pulled her hand eager to accept his friendship. Naruto pulled his wits together as he got the nerve to shake her hand "M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to friends too" _Even if your a super cute Vampire girl _

As the two finish introducing themselves Naruto Started to calm himself down

"OK" He whispered to himself "OK, S-so you're a vampire?" she nodded **yes **

"why wouldn't I be? she said innocently "well aren't vampire suppose to be scary monsters that hunt down victims and killed them for their blood" Naruto frantically demonstrating

"Even though I look like this I really am a vampire, we don't kill to get our meals" "by the way I like to thank you for the treat, your blood is so tasty!" "Uh you're welcome?" _I guess _

She Giggles "it also sounds that you been reading too many human fairy tales"

_Wow even though she is what she says she is, she is cute! ** (author's note: try saying that 5 times)**  
_

"Um Naruto-kun, we better hurry to academy we will be late for the entrance ceremony"

"oh ya , OK"

**Youkai Academy **

_wow _he thought _This place is as creepy as the landscape. Creepy landscape, creepy school __and Moka is vampire _he brain crashed as he could only process so much!

"um Naruto-kun?" a deep blush settle on her face, twiddling he fingers "After class maybe we could hang out and talk more" the idea made Naruto grin with excitement

"hehe ya sure, I be looking forward to that' "and maybe I could have some more blood, please?"

Panic suddenly appear on his face. "Naruto!" a faint familiar voice emerge from the crowd of students "someone is calling" he turn his back as he waved a good bye to Moka

"See you later Moka-chan!" said cheerfully _Naruto, my first friend _a voice from the Rosario spoke out to her telepathically "I'll keep on eye on him" _What?! _"he may be dangerous, Moka"

Naruto knew he would find the source of the voice "Gaara!" He sat on chair calmly as ever "Hey Naruto, I want to talk to you" "yeah what is it? "I want you to remain calm of what I am about to say" "calm? I am very calm after I met to most Beautiful girl in world! Just now" "Naruto!" Gaara yelled in annoyance "wwhhaaaatttt?!"

"Don't panic but I accidentally enroll us into the wrong school" "what, what the hell Gaara?! The panic soon return to his face "But don't worry this place this place accommodates the same teachings and classes" "oh so? whats the bad part other than it being the wrong school?" "Well while I was here to find out more about this school I also found something disturbing" he said uneasy but remain calm while Naruto wanted know what he knew "What? What is it?" "This school is…"

The P.A system rang out intrupted all activity** "Attention all students! please report to you're homeroom classes, Thank you!" **

"This can wait, come on Gaara! where going to be late!" Naruto ran to the building entering the nearby hallway "I suppose I tell him after school privately, or else he would attack everyone in here in sheer fear for his life" he muttered to himself

**Homeroom class**

There were still few students entering the class, Naruto found himself a nice seat by the window in the middle of the first row while Gaara calmly found a seat on the very back of that row. After the bell rang almost everybody filled the seats, the teacher decided in greet the class in a way only she could. Naruto could note she was a lot different from his other sensei, she was very casual in what a she wore; A brown skirt and tiger striped tube top, She also looked like the cheery bubbly type with a strange hair style which give the impression of cat ears.

"Hello everyone! I am you're home room teacher Nekonome Shizuka"

Naruto thought to himself _Well she seems nice, but can she kick ass?_ _I wonder what kina moves she can use huh!_

"Its good to see such a bright bunch of new faces for this year! As you all of already know this school was made for exclusively by and for Monsters!"

Naruto soul has just left the building! _WHAT!? _He screamed in his thoughts

He turn to see Gaara on the back row mouth "Don't Panic" _What?! is he crazy!?_

The teacher added on "This school was made to help us coexist with humans who now have total control of the world"

A young lean man sitting near Naruto spoke "Hey teacher wouldn't better if we eat those puny humans, and better yet molest their woman" saying with a cold sharp tongue.

_Basterd! If you try to eat me I'll kick your ass! _

"well there aren't any humans and as school rules we ask all of you to retain your human forms"

_I gotta get out of here, me and Gaara gotta bust outa here but we may die trying!_ _All the damn monsters! There might be hundreds here! Even two ninjas we can't hold them out for much longer! FUCK! _

Naruto laid his head on the table trying to think of a escape route of the nightmare, Gaara stared at the blond whimpering Ninja _I knew he would panic, but I am glad he is taking it to himself at least for now _

A soft familiar voice originated outside the door "OK" All attention focus on the cute pink hair girl standing on the door way, even Gaara looked "I am sorry I am late, I got lost on the way"

Several comments emerge from the students "Wow she's pretty!" "pretty nothing! She a goddess!" "She is in our class?! Sweet!"

_Huh? That voice? Huh? Moka-chan? The cute vampire chick?! Ah now it makes sense!_

She scans the room to find a familiar blond sitting near the window,

"Oh, Hey Moka-chan" Naruto attempts to be friendly to her _Maybe she can sympathies with my situation and help me and Gaara out of he.. _His vision was soon clouded with a pink hair and pretty face "Oh its you Naruto-kun!" she wrap her arms around his neck "I can't believe we have the same class!" _This girl! S-she touching me! Wow!_

Many stares and threats , even Gaara looked shock _No wonder hes not panicking, Smooth Naruto, A monster girl falling for you. Hopefully she does calm you down because I am Planning to stay here Monster or not._

"ah Hiya Moka-chan" all the boys anger focus on one Naruto Uzumaki, some girls comment that the blond boy was kinda cute, a big breasted blue hair girl commented to herself that he would make a fine addition to her "Plan"

"Ok, OK class calm down" "Niko-sensai! Your tail!" a boy pointed out, and sure enough there was a yellow tail popping out under her miniskirt. "MEOW!" she lash out with her cat-like nails on the poor student who dare notice.

After a hellish nightmarish hour for Naruto, Not even the company of Gaara and Moka made him fell secure. There was a **bone chilling** atmosphere for him, Maybe because of the fact that he was surrounded by flesh eating, human hating in a entire school of them!, or maybe it was that quite purple hair girl front of him. Who knows!

As soon the teacher dismiss them Naruto made a dash to the door _I am almost out of here! _Suddenly a felt a small tug _Oh? _Oooft! A strong force drove the him to a halt causing to fall to his ass, He saw Moka tugging at his jacket

_Wow, She is strong _

"I am sorry Naruto-kun!, I just wanted to stop you and see we could hang out with each other"

"uh OK Moka-chan" _she so damn cute, Maybe I could stay… NO NO NO! AM I INSANE?! There all monsters, even if Moka is friendly and nice, The whole school will try to eat me and Gaara, I gotta meet with him!_

"wow this hall way is cool huh Naruto-kun? "Ya I guess" The Tall slim Human hating man step towards them,

"Hey cutie, Moka Akashiya right?" "I am your Classmate Saizou Komiya"

_Oh great its tough guy again, what does he wan…" _**HURK **Guahh!

Naruto! "So what are doing hanging with dis loser while you could have me?" _Basterd! _

_Let see how you like this! _

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _

two clones appeared behind Saizou and Naruto "hehe" "huh what the hell more of him?!" _witch craft! Moka remarked "I hope" _While the bully took hold of Naruto the clones where ready with another of Naruto's favorite trick, Swirling energy came surging on Saizou's stomach _WHAT THE HELL IS this C-CRAP?! _Rasengan! Err! The monster was sent flying on the Horizon of Hallway

**Poof! Poof! **only the real Naruto was left standing "HA HA HA Na na na! serves you right! No one lays a hand on Naruto Uzumaki!" "Naruto-kun that was amazing!, but maybe we should go I-I think your drawing too much attention" "well Ok"

After the whole messy problem with that Saizou guy, and getting a few drinks from the weird vending machine. Milk (Naruto) and Tomato juice (Moka) they headed up to the roof of the school. _Ha! That monster freak wasn't so tough! _He opens up his can "I hope this milk comes from a moo, moo cow" he quietly mutter to himself

"So Naruto-kun what kinda monster are you? Pfft! Spitting out his drink "ahhhh, well hearing the rules and the whole beating up Saizou event I don't want in get more in trouble revealing what kinda monster I am"

"oh I understand come think of it the only reason I told you I am vampire is that I didn't know the rules before hand" Naruto listing playing around with the First Hokage's Necklace notice the Rosario on Moka's neck

"So hey Moka whats the story Behind that necklace" it eerie reminded of his own demon chakra suppresser "oh well you see I do look really Human right now but when I take this off I turn into a scary evil vampire!"

Rosarios have a way of sealing off a vampire's power since my original form was hated and cause conflict" said embarrassingly

_Moka, so we aren't so different after all trying not lose ourselves to a inner monster, wanting people to accept us._

"Even then, we still crave blood, so Naruto please?" "Huh?" _Capuchuuuuu!_ OW!

_Maybe not!_

"Come one Naruto-kun! Lets go visit our dorms!" as they were walking hand and hand Naruto spotted to only person who could truly understand him and the dilemma.

"hey Gaara!" "Naruto? hey" _wow for a guy on a monster school he is still keeping his cool, Or maybe he is truly insane_

"So Naruto who's your new friend?" "My name is Moka Akashiya, Nice to meet you, are you Naruto's friend too? "Yes, My name is Gaara"

"Naruto tells me you keep him calm" "Shut up" Naruto muttered Moka giggled

"say Moka I gotta talk to Gaara alone, See you tomorrow? _for the last time _"ok Naruto-kun Bye!" "So I am glad you remaiiinnn" "GAARA!" "What the Hell Gaara!"

"well like I said before I must have enrolled us into the wrong School" "Well No Shit what was your first clue?!" "well my first clue was earlier this morning when I came to check this school out for myself, you know before you could make a mess out of it" "funny" "anyway as I got there I overheard a few students talking how they like to eat humans and Coexisting with them was Bull"

"eh! How could you let this happen?!" Naruto said with a yelping tone to it

"simple mistake" "No, a simple mistake would be killing you for sending us into the awful place!" Naruto demonstrated by grabbing the Kazekage's collar

"Anyway at any rate as soon dawn comes we have to get out of here pronto!

"No" Naruto blinked three times in disbelieve in what he just heard.

"W-WHAT?!" "I kinda like it here" "What the hell?!

"Gaara! Have you gone insane?! Lost your fucking mind?!" Waving his hands wildly

"Well you seem calm before you found out the truth " "you even made a girlfriend too, You seem you made a friend with here awfully fast" saying it with bright and teasing tone

Naruto started to have light blush to his whisker cheeks "ya that is true"

"eh Naruto where did you get that bite mark on your neck? "oh this?, this is nothing" trying to keep the embarrassing event secret

"Oh so she is a vampire huh?" "you already knew she was a monster and accepted the fact and made friends with her" _That is the truth, we may be different species but we do kina get along _"why not stay here and make the best of it?" "But if they find out they will kill us!" "not if we keep a low profile and act normal" "I d-don't know" "sleep on it and think over tomorrow"

Surprisingly Naruto and Gaara were next door neighbors on the third level, they found their room presented all things they could need, although Naruto still needed to stock the fridge with ramen. "just don't be too loud Naruto, I got years of sleep to make up so behave"

"just shut up hehe"

_Don't worry I am leaving anyway _

**The next day**

"I am sorry Gaara, but I like to get a better reason to stay" Naruto was walking away from the dorms with a his belongings and a withdraw letter _Maybe I could get into the right school _"So your leaving huh?" The redhead leaning outside the dorm outside walls "mm" said trying to think if he made the right decision

"Naruto kun!" Moka welcome Naruto's sight as she walk towards them cheerful and happy as ever.

"Hi Naruto-kun, hello Gaara-kun, ready to walk to class"

"Moka-chan, Can I talk to you alone?" "uh sure Naruto, see you in class Gaara!"

"Naruto what ever you choose make your peace with it" Gaara stated

"what did he meant by that? "nothing come on lets talk" "OK, but first" "huh?"

_Breakfast! Capuchuuuuu! OW!!! I am not food!_

Naruto and Moka stood outside the school entrance, Naruto looked down at his feet as if struggling to leaving something out "I am thinking About leaving this school" "huh?!, b-but why?" she had a quivering tone to her voice, as if she would start to cry any time soon

"its complicated, a human school, a Ninja school is better suited for me"

"I Hate Ninjas!"

Naruto could see tears mix with a anger "Ninjas!" "they are worse of Humankind!"

He looked at her with resentment "why Moka, why?

"when I was young my father enrolled me into a Ninja academy on a local village of Land of Lightning, to help me better defend myself in my human state" "But" she pause "they made fun of me because I couldn't perform a single Jutsu, I was only good a Taijutsu, but even then I couldn't get close enough to make friends since they didn't believe in monsters, I thought I was alone"

"They made fun of me for believing in monsters and they call me a failure!

Naruto could see a clear parallel life between him and Moka

She started to cry "I withdrew myself and never made any friends, I was hoping with the rosario in place could have made friends but I was wrong until today. She looked at him with tearfull eyes "You're my first friend Naruto-kun" "Moka, do you really hate Ninjas?" "YES!, I can't stand them! "Moka, what if I told you that I was a Genin Level Konoha Ninja?" She started to stuttered "B-but humans can't go into the school!"

"I accidentally enrolled into this school by mistake" "I guess can't accept me as your friend can you? Being a Ninja?" "Naru-" "I thought we could understand each other, oh w-well"

"GOOD BYE MOKA" Naruto ran into the deep forest Hoping to see Konoha again. Moka began to cry, tearfully walking back to school. Her Rosario shifted and tug talking to her telepathically.

_You were Better off without him_

No, I have to get him, he accept me as a friend even tough he knew I was a vampire!, I-I will accept him!

…_..!_

"Huh?" "Hello beautiful Moka-chan" A figure stood behind a tree

"Saizou!" she had a shock look to her face

"why are you alone? hehe You know with a guy like me as your boyfriend you will never be alone, so how about a kiss to cheer you up? heheh"

"No, please stay back" He creep in closer grabbing her arm and twisting it.

"come on don't play hard to get, after all its your fault for being so beautiful! HA HA"

Please somebody help me! _Naruto please help_

**Bus stop**

Naruto stood near the scarecrow as the bus made its stop opening its doors to him.

"So Youkai Academy too scary for you Mr. Uzumaki? "whatever" Naruto looked as if he been defeated in a battle, with a sorrow tune to his voice _Damn that school_

A loud scream coming from the forest caught both of them off guard.

The bus driver spoke "Did you leave a friend behind Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto shrugged "ah sorry but I can't leave now!" he made a mad dash to the forest to find the source of the scream.

The driver pulled out a new cigar, quickly whipping out a lighter for it "Hehe Just like I heard, Your real hero Naruto Uzumaki"

Saizou transforms into his hideous huge monstrous form as he grabbed Moka like a rag doll "come on Moka! I swear your too beautiful! its surpasses the puny human girls looks, let me get a good taste of you" "no please!"

A kunai wrapped with a Exploding Tag hit the ground near both of them flashing a bright explosion

"huh?! What the hell?! So bright!" the monster cried

Moka managed to stumble to the ground using the advantage of the light _Magic?! Her Rosario spoke out_

No! it's a exploding ninja tag! That means…!

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! A voice shouted out

"Hey ugly! Too bright for ya? Well let me hurt you better!

Four Naruto clones came charging surrounding Saizou

"What tha? You will pay for that!" "wha huh?!"

"Caught you off guard!" the four clones proceeded to launch themselves at the blind target

"Na!" "Ru!" "To!" All spoke as they kick their target up to the sky

"Ahhhh!" "heeeeeeyyy ugly!" a shadow came flying from above

Uzumaki Barrage! Saizou came back crashing to earth leaving a large crater

As the clones dispelled , Naruto approach Moka who stun and shock That a Ninja a Human the people she hated most, who made friends with her even tough he knew she was a vampire, and he saved her, the only thing she could do one thing

"Hiya Moka-chan, its seems I have knack for helping cute girls out trouble " the Ninja spoke sheepishly

Naruto examined her as she started shivering and her eyes plugged with tears

_Damn, does she really hate me? Even after tha- _Naruto got his awser in physical way as the vampire tackled the poor blond to the ground

"Naruto!" She bawled "I so sorry I said those awful words! I don't care if you're a Ninja, your not like them! You're my friend, please, please forgive me!"

"Think nothing of it Moka-chan, I am your friend, I forgive you" Naruto started to blush embarrassingly.

A large aura arose form the crater behind them, Naruto and Moka could only watch as powerful figure arose "HOW TOUCHING!, sorry to ruin the moment! But I really pissed off now! I KILL YOU TWO MONKEYS FOR HUMALTING ME!"

"Naruto run!" "no you get out of here!" "HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU DIE!"

Both of the them close their eyes and cringe waiting for the blow

"HUH"?!

A huge wall of sand appeared affront them. Saving them form the monster's blow "Naruto kun is this your doing?" "No, its not, its GAARA!" A red headed Kage emerge from the ground behind them "Always getting into trouble huh, Naruto?" teasingly told him

"Hey creepy, nice timing" Naruto said with a teasing yet grateful tone

"I'll get you for that but for now lets finish that guy off first" said coolly

"right back ya, Moka just stay here while we finish this guy"

A ANOTHER MONKEY? I'LL WILL ENJOY EATING YOUR BONES! Saizou screamed as he charge towards trio

"Can't stay down huh ugly? NO! ONLY UP! The monster leaped above them and to their horror he went for Moka first *gasp* I WILL TASTE YOU FIRST CUTE MOKA!

"No!" Moka block her self

**GRUNCH!**

_That smell, that heavenly smell, No, its blood!. _Moka open her eyes

"h-hey" Naruto stood over her with a broken back, blood all over him, his dripping over Moka. "Naruto why?" he chuckled softly "I won't let anybody Hurt you, because I know what it feels like to be alone, Gaara too, Until I met him" Naruto straining himself in pain "all of us, we are your friends!" Naruto finally collapse taking down the Rosario on her neck with him _He took it off, the Rosario! _

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled as he saw his comrade fall to the ground HEH WEAKLING, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU JOIN HIM TOO!" Gaara got ready for battle with the Monster when they where both caught up with A harsh light and devastating huge demon aura.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Saizou spoke with fear "Such powerful energy" Gaara spoke

Naruto dazed Open his eye to see what was going Moka was Physically change and her power immensely grow Her hair turn platinum silver, her body mature that of a adult and her eye turn demonic crimson red slits She stood over Naruto with grace.

Naruto turn to see the Rosario clutch on his hands, he instantly remembered of what Moka had told him and the scary vampire that she once was. As he saw how vastly different person she was He could only think of the most appropriate response to the matter at hand **"Oh shit**"

The new Moka Finally spoke out "hmp Such a Pahetic Monster trying to take advantage of me on my time of sorrow?" She growled

"I was just comforting you M-Moka" Saizou said cowering _w-what with me such fear in me!_

"Heh, then I shall comfort you too!TO YOUR GRAVE!" "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Before anybody could react she appeared next to the giant and gave him a swift faster than lighting kick crushing his ribs sending him flying into a marked grave, he was still breathing but drain of his energy, long enough to mutter "I know my place now " before passing out.

While the whole ordeal Gaara came to Naruto to see how badly damage he was, fortunately he would only be out for day. "how is he?" Moka approach both of them Gaara created a small sand barrier around Naruto and himself. "relax" she said coolly

"I just want thank both you for saving me" The Kage responde coolly "I think thats the other way around, what do you want really?" "Heh, I just want whats mine"

She grab the rosario from Naruto's hand "Naruto we are still friends" She fixed her rosario back in place "even if your are what you say you are"

The words _Friends _Echo trough Naruto's subconscious mind.

_Heh I made a new friend_

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS :Naruto made his peace with Gaara's mistake and found a new friend, what kinda adventures will they have? or what kind of new people will they brefriend! **

****** Stay tune for ****Chapter 6 The succubus Master plan. muahah** **Yahoo! ********  
**

******Sorry it took long to update if you read my story why not review it? short or long give me your thoughts  
**


	6. Chapter 6 The Succubus Master plan

_**Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"**_

**Chapter 6 The Succubus Master plan**

**Private Youkai Academy Hospital Annex **

**The next day morning **

_Oh ow my head, No, no My back hurts even worse "_Ow!" Capuchuuuuu! _NOW MY NECK HURTS ! _Naruto in his half conscious state overheard two familiar voices bickering "Moka! What are you doing?" "Sorry Gaara-kun, I couldn't help but get a little taste on Naruto" _I could get addicted to him! _

The bedridden Ninja Finally stood up from his bed "Hey what I am food?!"

"Naruto-kun! Your awake!" She gave him a embracing hug _A getting a hug from a cute girl Feels so great gah!_ Naruto started smile forgetting the pain

"So Naruto your awake, took you long enough" The red head said coolly

"Ya this old body does not heal as well as it use to hehe" Naruto flexing his arm to see if it was still operational.

"Naruto-kun I am surprise that you even woke up a day later, the Doctors told us that with all that trauma on your body you would be out for a week" She said in curiosity, _maybe Konoha Ninjas were that tough _she thought

"Ha! Medics what do they know right?" _Huh Baa-chan?_

"Anyway My body has extraordinary healing factor, Because…" Naruto look at his

fellow born jinchuriki _would it be safe to reveal our origins? _Gaara knew what Naruto wanted to know He gave A disproving nod **No **Naruto looked at his bed trying to think.

"Well I guess I just born that way, plus the training really paid off" Naruto grin with a light chuckle

_sooner or later we have to tell her , I know Naruto But not now _

**Later that day Afternoon **

Classes has ended everybody went off to hang out or go back to their dorms but A pink hair vampire girl decided to cheer up her blond Ninja friend with some flowers.

Many glances and mutters went off in the distance, boys try to proclaim their love to her, some girls admired her beauty, even a group of boys hanging out with the school's other reigning beauty took notice of Moka.

While one Girl quietly grinded her teeth _ Moka Akashiya! Enjoy your peace while it last, because come tomorrow you life will be a living hell when I add your blond stud to my addition Fufufu _

**Hospital **

"_I hope this Flowers brighten Naruto's mood up_" Moka walked to Naruto's room open it to see no one was in that room, although the bed was quiet messy. "Naruto-kun where are you?" A voice originated from above "Right here Moka-chan" Naruto met Moka Face to face a with a fox grin, he was obviously healthy and full of life. hell he was upside down with his feet attach to the ceiling

"Hiya" they were too close for comfort _Naruto-kun h-he is so close! _she blush heavily "eh Moka? You feeling alright? You seem have a fever" let me feel your head _No! _ "Ahhhh!" she let out a shriek as if surprise she slap Naruto on forehead, _**POP! **_for him its if Saizou himself gave him the blow, sending Naruto crashing out of the window flying down a couple yards until finally landing on a nearby tree breaking his fall. 

_Wow she's is strong! S-she did say she was good at Taijutsu hehe, Ow I just recovered!_

_Are all cherry blossom girls dis strong? _

Moka ran out of the Hospital, **She could not believe **she has just punch her very first friend out of the third story window of the hospital . She finally found him and quickly apologize "I am sorry, I am sorry Its just you were s-so c-close and you scared me" she started to twirl her fingers around with a mad blush _Now where have I seen that before? _Naruto commented in his thoughts

"its Ok, lets just say its not the first time this happen Hehe" Naruto casually walk down on the trees bark Base. Moka was amaze how easily he could pull of Chakra controls, she's would lucky if she could walk on steady cement walls back then in the Ninja Academy.

"Naruto, How did you do that?" "Huh?" Naruto dumbly responded

Naruto spend the next five minutes explain the mechanism and procedures to chakra control the best he could, He really needed Sakura's Help on explaining it after she was that the smart one of the squad team.

"So you can use Chakra to walk upside-down on the ceiling?" She ask in amazement and little bit envious tone "yeah, on almost every surface on water too but it's a little bit tricky But I could do it with ease" Saying it with a hint of pride Moka started to look down with hint of sadness in her face

"Oh I never had a chance to use chakra controls, I left the Academy because I couldn't stand them making calling me a weird failure any more. I couldn't perform even the simplest jutsu" Naruto tried to speak optimistically "But with those vampire powers why would want use any jutsu? As a Ninja I gotta respect that kinda power" Moka started to tug her Rosario "Well the thing is I can't have access to my true side for some reason, come to think of it Naruto I don't know How you manage to pull my Rosario off "

Naruto started to scratch his head "Heh Maybe it's a seal fail-safe?" "But the reason I wanted to go to the academy is be independent of my own power" A light bulb pop above his head, which was very rare for the blond knuckle head "Hey I know! I could teach you some few jutsu moves, but first I guess I have to teach you some Chakra controls" he muttered Moka's face suddenly brighten up "Really?! You can?!" she pause and went back to frowning "but what if I can't get any of them right?.. After all I am a failure"

_Huh? _Moka rose her head to see Naruto placing his hand on her shoulder "Failure huh? It was not long ago that I held that that title too _failure"_ "huh what do you mean.. you too?" "back then when I was just starting out, I didn't do so well in basics Hell I failed miserably on all jutsu, you name it I failed all of them, the students also made of me, but my sensei Iruka never gave up on me he inspired me to do better be better"

Naruto started to smile "When I was assigned into a team I met first rival and best friend as well my first crush oddly enough she looks like you Moka-chan" She blush "trough out my life I made many friends and gain power and respect. Take my life as example", and now you to can do can accomplish greatness"

by then Moka was brightly optimistic "Naruto if you think I can do then maybe I can!" "hey now that's the fighting spirit maybe we can start your training tomorrow" he gives her Gai/Lee's Famous nice guy pose "ah oh that's splendid!" Naruto stared at the now darker dusking sky a red moon loom in the distance "uh its getting late, let me walk you to your dorm Moka-chan"

"ok thank you Naruto-kun" The Rosario tugged

_Moka-chan?! He dare call me that after I made my existence know to him…I guess I have "talk" to him the next time _

**The dorms **

As Naruto descend to the hallway of his room he saw a yellow sticky note on his door .

"Huh? I wonder what that's all about…"

____________________________________

"_Naruto ; tomorrow at 5:am meet me up north of the dorms in the forest , keep heading north you should see a large boulder behind it go past the bushes there will a large clearing. We are going to train your abilities. Gaara_

_____________________________________  
_

"Training? Hehe now you talking my language!" he silently muttered _but 5:Am?! Ehh _

"I going to get some shuteye" he took the note and trashed it before coming in to his room

To his surprise he saw a plate of fresh big chocolate chip cookies on his bedside stand still steaming from their bake freshness a standing folded note laid on the middle "what the hell? When did this happen… where the hell could have this come from…."

_________________________________________________

"_Naruto-kun, since the moment I laid my eyes on you I know I had to have you, I left this plate of yummy cookies as my proposal of love, just one of flawless skills I can do. At 7:25 tomorrow meet me near the dorms there is amazing little spot by a pond where I like us to meet. _

_I want to meet you privately so we could be friends and maybe more. Your truly your cute most beautiful girl in the school secret admirer PS Enjoy Yahoo! 3 _

_______________________________________________

On the side of the card there was drawing of a little cute winking cartoon female devil with a blue bow on top of her head.

"A secret admire? Huh I never had had one of those before" He started to grin and blush madly" _As expected it has to be girl outside my species who can love me.. Well for monsters the girls are not that bad looking I wonder if she's cute?_ Naruto eyed the self described section _most beautiful girl in the school _Either she's full of herself or she has the beauty to back it up. Naruto look puzzled, and a bit annoyed. "I wonder if this cookies any good? I do like sweets hehe" he takes a bite "Wow! These taste great!" As he took another bite of the big cookie a Polaroid attach to the bottom of it fell out "Ehh Whats that?"

The Picture was that of a Sky blue hair young petite woman with big breast modeling off in a Blue Bikini its safe to say it leaves nothing to the imagination.

Naruto was intrigued seeing such divine beauty taking A bold step to attract his attention He said the thing any respectful gentlemen would say…

"**WOW**! LOOK THE SIZES OF THOSE BOOBIES!" Naruto started to shiver and now his face has turn bright red he really needed a cold shower now "Wow I can't believe she likes me!" Naruto gleamed _I think anybody that great would like me! _A mental image of Moka giving him flowers while blushing and smiling at him suddenly pop into his head _I wonder if Moka likes me too_? Naruto blush. He pried his eyes away from her chest to get a good luck at his secret admirer's face "Hey I seen that girl before! " The blond started to scratch his chin trying to remember a name

_Kuniko kunoko? Naw! Damn it I know it starts with a K… oh well I gotta sleep and meet up with Gaara and this mystery admire too._

**Morning Forest outside Youkai Academy **

Naruto made his way into dirt and grass clearing inside the woods where he saw the red headed Kage in a long-sleeved red coat with a grey vest and brown slacks . His casual/ Battle garments. Naruto looked around it sorta remind him of forest of death.

"Heh so this what you had in mind?" Naruto grin as his silent friend stood unmoved

"Well since this is not a battle teaching facility, I guess as Kazekage I fell like I have to train a genin like you to be great ninja someday, hopefully we are not old men by then" He gave a light chuckle and a lifeless smile.

"very funny 'creepy'" He gave Gaara the bird "this place should be far enough to not attract attention" Naruto taking his green blazer off wearing a his long sleeve white shirt and brown slacks "So what do you have in mind Gaara?" with a eager interested tone

"Lets make a pact, We are going to do 12 basic trials ranging from defense and attacks,

Easy to Kage level" "wow that sounds awesome!" "if you can defeat me in all 12 trials then We' will be training so you can develop a your own ultimate ninjutsu for you to use against the Akatsuki, hopefully it will superior to your current Rasengan" "Your kidding me! Oh thank you, thank you! The blond ninja bark with excitement "Don't get too excited, you still have to beat me, first off" "huh?" a small brown cylinder container strap to Gaara's back exploded into sand dropping into the ground after a few seconds Sand rose churn and swirl circling him "Trial one: C-Rank penetrate my sand defense " they both eyed each other Naruto standing his psychic bungling and Gaara calm & cool as ever "You have one hour and 30 minutes to achieve.. BEGIN!"

Naruto ran towards the red head silent sentinel _Ok lets try this! _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Five Narutos sprinted two headed to lead throwing a swarm of kunai the sand easily deflected them, thats what he wanted. The three other ones catapulted one Naruto into Gaara the sand took a hold of him, "hehehe gotcha" "?" the clone was holding a kunai wrapped around a explosive tag **Boom! **The sand exploded into a dust cloud surrounding the area _I can't see anything, where is he? _RASENGUN! A voice shouted

**Poof **clone dispel argh! The Chakra ball started digging in into the sand shield. Shifting sand everywhere "come one! Just a little more! He muffled shouted _At this rate the Rasengan will! Unless! _The sand made its way to the Rasengan "What tha?" the sand wrapped itself around the spinning ball stopping it completely. "Hey no fair!" "Nothing is fair in the ninja world remember that Naruto" the ninja retreated back to a safe distance _Damn this going to be harder than I thought! _A hour and 25 minutes has pass by, Naruto trying many reckless absurd attacks to crack the defense. All fail Until…

"Four minutes Naruto" Gaara said haste fully _come on come one! _He was already tired

! "oh how about this?" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** !10 clones appeared surrounding his opponent "Again?" Gaara said sounding disappointed A the clones gave a shout "Rush him!" "get him!" "I want that jutsu!" all Naruto clones jumped and were now airborne descending on him he gave a sigh The defense prove its worth as it swiped every clone off the air into puffs.

**CRACK!**

To his surprise he hit the real Naruto, he figured that all were clones while the real one would attack at the last minute and fail. Naruto was lying on his side motionless on the ground, his white shirt trench in sweat and sand. " I think I went to far" He said with some concern **Poof! **Naruto's body dispel revealing a tunnel _Wait that's the same move he use on Neji! _"Boo!" Underneath Gaara The knuckle head ninja did what he did best be Unpredictable

"Upper cut!" the sand did not have a chance to protect himself Naruto was close to delivering the punch when…

Suddenly on a stump there was Gaara's green school blazer, a watch started to **Beep, beep Beep, beep! **Too late! "Huh?!" before he knew it The Kazekage smacked the poor Genin in the face with a powerful punch the sand armor only amplified the blow.

"try again tomorrow" the Kage said coolly Naruto recovered quickly as his anger helped him regain his strength he was close enough they were nose to nose "WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS FAIR!" "nope time limit" "I SHOW YOU TIME LIMIT!" his eye turn into red slits it was obvious that he was influence by Kyubi's chakra He went for punch being this close Gaara could not dodge.

the powerful the demon aura was full of killing intend, he knew it serious when it remind him of when he was influence by hi own demon. "Ok take it easy, I let you pass, just this time" "Now that more like it!"

Naruto went of to gather his green blazer "come on lets get ready Gaara!" Naruto waved his arms "I catch up to you later" The blond stood there with a blank face trying to remember something "Hey Gaara, would it be alright if we could meet up this afternoon, I want to train Moka in Ninjutsu" Gaara stood with a blank face of his own and began to smile "Sure, I bet she fully master being a Ninja before you will" Ending it with a light chuckle

"_fuck you, hehehe"_

As Naruto left the arena Gaara went over to the stump to pick up his belongings, little did they know they were being watch by a pair of violet eyes.

"Damn, I feel good!" he gave hearty laugh The sun was already up, it was a typical morning "I guess ought to meet this admire girl now" He reach the pathway into the school's hallway

"So you came" a seductive voice called out "Huh?! Whose there?! Naruto jumped at the sudden voice "right here sweetie" a figure emerge behind a pillar

She was petite young woman, she wore the typical school girl skirt with a long white sleeve shirt with a yellow sweater vest with bright red bow tie, with blue hair tied up.

It should be noted that she has a large chest under her vest, Naruto notices it very well.

_Damn spending so much time with pervy sage really did not help with meeting girls like her! _"Hey I seen you before a couple times around school" "Really? Were you staring at me Naruto-kun? " she giggled as she stride towards him *Gasp* she started collapse "I gotcha!" He got her in nick of time "Are you alright? Do you need to go see a nurse or something?" _wow she looks prettier up-close _"Sorry, ever since I can remember I had weak frail body"

_And what a body! No, no shut up perv! _she let out hidden grin "its just my chest" She forced herself onto Naruto pressing her chest against his "uh guh" "my chest lately felt like its swelling! squishy and bouncy!" _bouncy?! _She moved her breast up and down on him "Just ready to burst!"

"uhgh you could you stop d-doing t-that?!" _I am not perv! I am not a perv! At least a public one! Whoa so soft! _This is the first time any girl has shown this kinda attention, even Sasuke wasn't that lucky

"You know there been rumors going around, that you carry concede weapons almost like some-kinda ninja and you that redhead friend of yours defeated Saizou, you both must be powerful monsters but I know you are the strongest of the two" she winked "and the cutest" Naruto blush "ah thanks?"

_Just who is she?… _

**Flashback **

Naruto and Gaara has just finish their training Naruto left while Gaara went to gather his belongings. A pair of glaring violet eyes started at her prey, "The redhead is scary, but his blond friend is cutie" She giggled, **Whose there!? **Gaara demanded Ekk! She came out the brushes "h-hello" "what do you want?" he said in a cold harsh tone

_He is just another boy_ she assured herself "umm, I just wanted to talk with you.. M-my name is Kurumu" she was cut off "Kurono, yes I know you, your that annoying girl in my homeroom class with the legions of fan boys" Oh?! _Annoying?! "_Well maybe we could get to know each other more, you know be friends?"

he stared blankly at her "whatever" He turnaround to gather his stuff _Oh a challenge huh? Try to resist this! _She glided towards Gaara until she was facing him "oh I really want us to be friends" they both where eye to eye Her violet eyes stared down his turquoise ones "charm!" _What, what is this? This feeling my mind has become clouded What the hell? _**Ahhhh! **

a scream of anguish echo trough the woods.

**Flashback over **

"so who are you?, your name?" she was taken back with that comment _He doesn't know who I am?! _"Oh my name is Kurumu Kurono, I can't believe you don't know me we have the same class together" _I knew it started with a K! _"We do?" she frown "yes, yes we do, I guess all your attention was put aside focusing on that Moka girl" "hehehe Ya I guess" She got close to Naruto, they where now eye to eye "So Naruto-kun, would you be my friend?" she said in a soft innocent tone.

Deep in Naruto's subconscious mind a roaring voice yelled **GET AWAY FROM HER BRAT! **_HUH?! _"Charm!" Naruto went in a trance _w-what the hell_** Too late brat she got you **_Huh? __**Now you will what is like to be confide and have no cont… **_

"wow you're pretty" he said a robotic tone Kurumu gave a dry chuckle "thank you" _I didn't say that! _**Your trap in a spell brat, noting can save you no… "**Naruto!" A sweet familiar voice of the pink hair vampire called out. Naruto broke out of his trance "oy! Hey Moka-chan" he waved her over meanwhile Kurumu gritted her teeth _How?! He broke the charm?! __What the hell! _

"mm so whose she? She glance at the bosom girl. Kurumu took the chance to wrap her arms around Naruto's Left arm "Oh why I am Naruto's new friend" Naruto gotten himself loose from her hold "Sorry Kurumu-chan I gotta to talk to Moka" She grabbed the ninja's cheek to force him to make eye contact "oh I was hoping we could hang out a little longer Naruto-kun" "Charm!" **Idiot! **

"Actually that sound like a good idea" he said in lifeless tone "But Naruto-kun I thought we where going to hang around before class and eat breakfast" "Oh by breakfast you mean Naruto?"She examine Naruto's neck "oh you poor thing she must see you as food than a friend" "ya that's true" He said coolly

_what I am saying _**Idiot BRAT! Do you even listen to me noodles for brians!** "That not true! Naruto get away from her!" "why?" Kurumu guided Naruto away from Moka "come on Naruto-kun I walk to your room, your stinky" **(author Note: He just got back from training: Lazy ninja!) **"hehehe Thank you" They both walk arm and arm to the dorms.

_Naruto… why? _

Half-way Naruto remembers Kurumu's earlier ailments "Hey are you still feeling ok? want to go to the infirmary?" "No, I am actually feeling better right now"_ He sure is the caring type, cute _She put her arms behind her as she bend over in a cutesy fashion her boobs seem to jiggle on their own "See you in class Na-ru-to!" she happily skipped where she met a group of love struck boys

The blond Ninja ignored it as he took a shower in his room as it finally hit him "Oh god Moka! what the hell made me say those things?" Inside his cage The nine tail fox was pounding his head into a wall, being jailed in a stupid host was too much for him.

He started to get dress he took a small poach hid it in on his body it was a monster school, the ninja needed to be prepare more than ever if he was to survive. As he got ready he took a wristwatch of his desk a gift from his going away party, to his horror it was few minutes until class begins. "oh crap! I am going to be late!" he perform a few hand signs "come on jutsu! Don't fail me now!" and in a instant he was gone with a swirl of wind and leaves.

**Homeroom Class**

_I wonder where's Naruto _Moka pondered as she still cared about him even after the awful thing he said. Kurumu sat across from her gazing with spite. _Whats the matter Moka? Going to cry? Because I took your stud away? Well that's what you get for getting more attention than me! _The over cheerful Nekonome-sensai was surprise to see Naruto absent again

"I guess Uzumaki-kun is felling sick… Meow?"

**BUMB! **

All the student's attention was focus on the roof. "**Man! The roof titles are sooo hard to walk on!" **a voice above complain "**Seriously?! They are Harder to walk on than Water!" BUMB! "WHO THE HELL PUT A FREAKING GARGOYLE! HERE!?" **A sweat drop appear on almost every student in class

**"Whoa! Whoa!" **The blond Ninja has lost his step, now he was hanging on the windows ledge in clear view of everyone attention, He waved with one hand at his classmates embarrassingly. All of the boys laugh and snickered while the girls giggled. "Huh?! Oh shi.." he lost his grip falling on nearby bushes.

"Naruto-kun!" Moka yelled in concern, the rest of the class bellowed in deep laughter _Well at least he is still cute that's something… right? _Kurumu thought if the Blond was worthy to add to her harem. After few a embarrassing minutes Naruto was back at his seat with a few cuts and bruises.

"Hey Moka, I want to talk to you after class" he whispered to her, she timidly responded "ok" _Not if I have something to say to say about it Akashiya Moka. _Naruto also notice something weird about Gaara even weirder than usual he had goofy grin and a deep blush as he looked at the bosom girl with a lustful gaze.

_What the hell?! _

Class ended Nekonome cheerfully dismiss her class, Naruto and Moka met on the hall to explain himself about earlier; about a spell cast from the girl .

"and so that's how it is, couldn't explain if I can" he scratch the back of his head wondering what would Moka think of it "I knew you would never say those awful words, still I feel like I take you for granted" she said in a sorrow tone "Heh, don't worry about.."

"you're health?!" a voice shouted from above Kurumu sat on the arm of the stairs above "Health?" Naruto answered back "yes" She jump down with grace non-discreetly showing her skirt goods all the boys notice it even the love zombie Gaara; They were white. "Don't you see? She's taking your health away! As your new friend I can't let her do that" "I got health to spare" he grin

"don't worry about that, now please can you go away?" **No** "Naruto-kun like into my eyes and see how concern they are" _NO , No , NOT AGAIN! _**Boy your stupid brat **_Gotcha! _"Charm!" _"_She is right Moka, is my health any concern to you?" "what!"

"Akashiya Moka! I have Challenge you!" the bosom girl stated, many questions arose "what? Why?" "I am Kurumu Kuruno the number one beauty in this school" her massive breast bounce with pride as she proclaim her title "At least I was until you came in! all the boys were paying attention to you instead of me! Akashiya Moka! Your personaly interfering with my great plan!" Moka looked confuse "what plan?" "why the Kurumu Kurumu's Succubus Harem Master plan! Yahoo!"

"w-what?" now she looked even more confuse "to turn all the boys in this school into my slaves!, "Succubus? B-but we are not suppose to reveal are true forms" "hmp! Like I care! this is war! To achieve my plan I even got your friends" Gaara made appriance in the crowd the same blank goofy face Naruto woar.

"Gaara-kun no! not you too!" She try to reason with Naruto "Naruto get away from her" "n-no" _He is trap under the spell "_You will just take me for granted Moke" in a bland voice. Even the words were not really his it still hurt her

"please Naruto snap out of it!" _"_No, I like her better, she does not take me for gra- Moka! Damn it leave me alone Succubus or whatever the hell you are!" _He broke it again!? _"Naruto!" the vampire ran towards them. A wall of sand suddenly block Moka from Kurumu and Naruto.

The Succubus angrily took hold of Naruto's face "Charm!" "N-no" "come on Naruto lets go to the infirmary, all this conflict with evil vampire who just wants to eat you made me feel a little under the weather" she fake a gasp "yes Kurumu I will come with you " "Naruto wait!" the sand wall shifted higher until they were out of sight "Gaara! you got to snap out of it! We have to help Naruto!" "guh ah Mo.. Moka?"

_He coming out of it but he needs a push.. But what? Pain? I know! I am sorry Gaara but it's the only way. Naruto is my first and always will be… _

Capuchuuuuu! OWW! Another scream of anguish from the Kazekage.

**The ****School ****infirmary **

"Yahoo! I made that Vampire girl cry! That will show her not to meddle in my plan!" As the bosom girl applaud her victory Naruto sat in a daze on the room's bed _Damn I can't get out, Maybe I can cancel the spell? Like genjutsu?…_

**Flashback 2 years ago**

"_Come one pervy sage! Teach me something new! The 13 year old whine "Shut up kid!"_

"_No wonder the old hag of a hokage gave me custody of you so fast, eager to get rid of ya" "hey that's not nice" he said a with broken tone "well you are a hand-full" after a long silence "Say Naruto" "ya?" "during your life as a ninja your going to encounter many types of enemies with different fighting styles and Techniques_

" "_So what? I will just beat them all!" "FOOL!" he snap in annoyance "Don't get cocky. Some will try to lure you into a trap, other would try to __alter your mind__" "you mean genjutsu?" he said bluntly "Bingo, Naturally thanks to your fox friend your somewhat resistant to it some degree by driving it with emotions, but there is a alternative…"_

**Kai! **

"Huh?" the succubus said in confusion as the blond got up, he grin "sorry but you can't have me by force control alone" he chuckled _He broke the spell? But that annoying girl wasn't here! "_Naruto! Wait!" she stumbled to the floor _I never tried this before, it's a last resort! _she tackled The ninja to the floor with ease "Damn your stronger than you look hehehe" Naruto commented _I will have Naruto, I will make him mine at all cost! Damn that Moka! _She force herself on top of him

"you know Naruto-kun, shes only using you"

"Oh like you? Like how you tried to control me and Gaara?!" with a snarling tone

"It was neccearly, you wouldn't listin to me I will protect you from her it's a promise" She wink "now" she said in seductive voice

"_lets kiss on it" _

**10 minutes before**

Gaara and Moka ran towards Naruto's location. "Succubus?" he ask mystify

"Yes, My inner self told me all about them, they are able to control men with just a glace of their eyes" "I suspected as much why she wanted to make eye contact, from looks of it works much like a genjutsu" "true its temporary, but they posses a even more powerful Technique, in a form of kiss, if she kisses Naruto he would become her pernament slave"

"We got to hurry" "wheres the Infirmiy?" "Over there! I hear voices"

"Hope we are not to late!" She open the door "Naruto!"

"Now… lets kiss on it"

"Moka!" "Naruto!" they both acknowledge each other "You again?! No Not again! I am tired of this!" Kurumu's true succubus form emerge, She grew Bat-like wings from her back yellow sweater vest, A long Arrow tip tail escaped from under her skirt Her nail transfrom into long skinny razor sharp blades.

"Whoa you mad Kurumu?" Naruto ask nonchalantly "n-no I am not mad, I just want to erase any evidence of my failure!" she cried. Kurumu dived bomb towards them, she was fast, they both tired to helplessly get away ***Slice!***

Moka was hit with wound on the side, the fast blow knock her to the ground "Moka!" Naruto went to her aid "Naruto, ran she's after you I will hold her back while you find a safe spot" she said weakly "Now to erase the my failure!" the Succubus had tears in her violet eyes.

Oooft! A barricade of sand block her attack "thanks Gaara" The Kage gave a nod "Now I really mad!" "Die!" a sudden aura stop her tracks "you took control of me, you took control of my friend and now you hurt Moka?!" A deep voice yelled

"W-what is this power Naruto?" Moka ask, she could feel the immense power waves vibrate her body The Rosario that he held in his hand shaking wildly "what is this?" Gaara answered "it's the power of the nine-tail demon fox" "demon?!"

Naruto was surrounded in his demon cloak The red chakra around his body was visible, his eyes turn into red slitted the whiskers became dark. As he growled the a Chakra tail from along with fox ears, the cloak of the one-tail form was compleate "I-I am not afraid of you!" she said shaking and quivering "well we have to fix that!" and in a instant he bulldozed Kurumu out the window. They were both outside Kurumu took her advantage of her wings to scout out Naruto from a safe distance, While Naruto ran on all fours to the nearest tallest tree he could find, on the tip he stood eyeing her

_So this is Naruto's true monster form? I-its so powerful! _She commented _"_Come down here and take your punishment!" Naruto yelled "why don't come up here and catch me" she fearfully tease "Gladly" Naruto catapulted towards The airborne Succubus "huh!" Naruto crushing air tackle downed her flight pushing her towards the ground. Down at the forest floor He was holding her down, with his left hand the red chakra form his claws into razor sharp talons aiming for her head.

"N-no Please! Please stop!" she begged "Don't try to kill if you don't want to die yourself" he said in his normal voice "I am sorry, please don't kill me I just couldn't stand losing to her!" she started to cry the one-tail fox chakra subsided all that was left was Naruto's red eyes "If I stop, will promise to stop attacking me and my friends?" "y-yes" as she wiped her tears "you know if you wanted my attention you didn't have to control me you know" "s-sorry it's just how I was raise"

_Oh great _"well you know if you want to be friends why don't we? You for real this time" he smiled _his smile is so cute! _"I l-like that" "heheh great!" "um Naruto _not _I mind but do plan on staying on top of me all day? The blond ninja blush in embarrassment as he got up felt he was holding something he looked at his right hand it was Moka's Rosario.

_Oh shit_

"whats that Naruto?" Kurumu ask baffle by the object at hand.

"I did a bad, bad thing" a suddence Demon aura approach the distance towards them and a booming voice spoke "No, you did a good thing!" Vampire Moka appeared before in Mature young beauty "Wait Moka!" it was too late the silver hair vixen sent a powerful kick towards the unaware Kurumu she screamed in pain as she was smacked flying into the base of a dead oak tree as Kurumu layed on the one grass floor Moka stood over her,

"No, please don't kill me" she said weakly "now to finish you off" she clenched her fist into a diving fashion "Moka wait!" in a yellow flash Naruto stood before her holding down her fist as tightly as he could "please Moka don't do this!" "why Naruto Uzumaki?" she spoke a soft demanding tone

"Don't do this, don't be a murder!" by then Gaara appeared and seem to back up The ninja's statement "trust me Moka, Murder will only lead you into misery" "she attack us and took control of both you!, its justify!" the Vampire's aura seem to tug away Naruto's grip "well this isn't better! I already made peace with her!" Naruto responded to holding down her fist with his own strength , He Actually strained her wrist out commission

"Please Moka-chan don't do this" "Ok, But I want talk with you and Gaara alone, I just want to know what the devil are you" he hesitated "Ok" as the three walked out into the distance Naruto waved a weak good bye to Kurumu "uh see you later Kurumu-chan! Be good!" she blush "he defend me from her, even after all I did he still gave me a chance" she spoke to herself.

"_I think I found my one" she smiled_

"ok you two explain yourselves" She stood with her arms cross "that kinda chakra cloak is not possible in normal human Ninjas" She glace at Gaara "I suspect your use of manipulating sand is not natural too" Both Gaara and Naruto stood side my side and nodded

"Ok we both born jinchuriki, When we were born we were both sealed with a demon" "both for different reasons" Gaara added "15 years ago the four Hokage seal the Nine-tail fox into me as a last resort stop its assault on Konoha" "my father tired to make into the ultimate weapon sealing me with the one-tail demon" Gaara said with his eyes close

"jinchuriki? I have heard of them before As I believe the Raikage as a younger brother born with the 8-tails" "was he hunted?" Gaara ask "hunted? No he was kept save by his brother, why would he be hunted?" she ask "there are a organize group of S-class missing-nins trying to hunt down jinchuriki to extract the beast out of them, they called themselves the **Akatsuki" **Naruto explain with sadness in his tone

"I was captured, by them the extraction led to my death, thanks to a respected elder she revived my life in exchange for her own" Gaara gave a first hand account "yeah they hunted back when I was 12 too" Naruto nodded

"Regardless of all that, we were both hated into our childhoods by the Villages, but thanks to determination we both succeeded in earning love and respect of them" "Naruto saved me from myself, from the darkness" he added "I still owe Naruto a lot" "hehehe" Naruto grin "

They were both facing the silver hair Moka, her red eyes staring at them they were not fierce but soft, for a moment they thought they see a tear fall. she leaned over and did something unexpected that shock them both She hugged both of them, embracing them

"I can sympathize, I know how its like to be hated, I'll help protect you both from the Akatsuki " They both blush she grab the Rosario back "if you both don't mind take me to the Infirmary, I think Naruto broke my wrist" she smiled showing her fangs "Sorry! Moka-chan!" he gave a fearful face feature "oh and Naruto, stop calling me Moka-chan!" she flicked a finger on Naruto's forehead "see you later" as she took the Rosario back, gentle pink hair Moka took her place as she collapse into Naruto's arms

**Outside The hospital building **

"I can't bealive I was tricked like that, Me A Kazekage after all" Gaara quietly complain.

They were both sitting on the same bench "Yeah, you were way out of character Gaara, gee and I thought your demon posses self was scary!" He was quickly muffled by a slap of sand. As they both sat impatiently they heard a voice that made them shiver

"Hi!" Kurumu stood behind them. "oh hey Kurumu-chan .." "why are you here?" Gaara spoke still holding a spite. "I just wanted to apologize, wheres is Moka?" "shes is resting in the Infirmary. "I want atone for my earlier actions so I baked this fresh plate of cookies for you" "what flavor are they?" Gaara ask suspiciously "oh you will find out but Naruto takes first dibs" the blond took one "oh wow they taste really good!, you really skilled at this Kurumu!" "Thank you!" "Say Kurumu, I wondering why did you want to make a harem?" "oh you well my species is a dying one, we have a eternal mission to find a destined one to start a family with"

She leaned over to Naruto "you know Na-ru-to, you broke my charm spell, that means something to a succubus" she felt her heart skipped "really what?" Gaara crossed his arms and smiled he knew what she was going to say.

"It means That you're my destined one! Naruto!" she winked "what!" he yelled in a confusion. She latch herself on top of the poor unexpecting blond "oh darling we are going to have so much fun together! "w-why am I your destined one?! _The boobs they are too much! MUST NOT TOUCH! _"oh because you gave me a second chance spearing my life and saving me from that mean old vampire!" "you're My knight in shining armor!"

"Get away from him!" Moka walked out the glass doors perfectly fine "No! hes my protector! My destined one!" while still holding to Naruto, she confined herself to His left arm "Come on Naruto, lets go somewhere private, I'll let you touch my breast 3 " Naruto stood shock with mad blush and a little nose bleeding Moka ran up to them and latch herself onto his right arm "No! he is mine!" her stomach grumbled "If you don't mind Naruto" She blush _oh No! _Capuchuuuuu! OW!!! _MY NECK HURTS AGAIN! _

Gaara couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"_This isn't funny Gaara!_"

**And thus he made a new friend, I think **

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS: Naruto Made a new love friend, lucky dog. Moka knows about Naruto and Gaara's True origins and accepts them! Plus Naruto and Gaara training! **

******Stay tone for ****Chapter 7 The two girls A witch upon me******** "you Stalker ! Desu!" **

**********Give in your reviews and tell me what you think?  
**


	7. Chapter 7 The two girls A witch upon me

**_Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"_**

**Chapter 7 The Two girls A witch upon me **

**Training ground Sec 01 outside Youkai Academy **

Like a symbolic daily ritual the Ninjas fought and clash over the dead grass clearing the Blond stood across from the redhead staring each other down. "your going down!"

"prepare to admit your defeat fool!" said to one other

the shifting sands transform into spears each aiming at the Blond Ninja as he prepared himself to counter. the sand spears threw themselves at him. Naruto Manage to make a sudden jerked to the left.

The Kage saw it as a opening Naruto was smacked with a pillar of sand. **poof! **Rasengan! Naruto stood before Gaara holding the swirling chakra ball.

"Gotcha" before Naruto could sprint towards his target he was confined to the area, A mount of sand held his ankles in place. A Battering ram of sand collided with Naruto knocking him to the ground, before he knew it he was met face to face with a spear head made of sand inches from his chest.

"ok, ok! Your not going to kill are you?" Gaara stood above him with a blank face observing him. "Heh weakling" The redhead saw what he was looking for a sly smile on Naruto, the tell that he use when he was stalling for something.

"yes, now die" he said coolly **SLICE! **The sand spear went trough Naruto's chest like a dagger to a paper **Poof! **_Just as I suspected a clone_ "whoa, you really tried to kill me! Why so cruel today? Buddy!" **Multi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **A voice stated from above **"**Well here more clones For you!" "Naruto how do you expect to pass Trial two: C-rank stop my sand Attack?" he said lecturing him.

"like this!" a sea of Narutos emerge from the forest, all heading towards their target

The Kage could only give a sigh of disappointment before doing hand signals " _**Rendan: Suna Shigure!" **__Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle! _Sand shifted from the earth and rain down from the sky like bullets. Hitting and destroying all the clones until the whole area was covered in white smoke.

A voice called out from the blinding smoke but it wasn't Naruto's. "oh Gaara-kun why are you so cruel today?" the voice was familiar to him, it made him cringe.

Out the smoke came the familiar body of Kurumu Kurono the sexiest succubus around, wearing noting but a pink apron and yellow panties.

"How about you come here take a bite of this yummy cookies I baked for you?" she winked. Gaara stood in his tracks, it didn't take a mind altering spell to appreciate her body. "how do you like my Sexy Jutsu: Kurumu edition?" she pose

"now!" she yelled "huh?" **Rasengan! **Two Narutos stood behind him forming the chakra ball _it's a trap! _it was too late "Gah!" the ball made impact spinning Gaara into a tree He was lying motionless huddled next to the tree.

"Hehe I pass!" "that was unfair, a dirty trick Naruto" "like you said "noting is fair in the Ninja world" Not even dirty tricks" he grin "nothing but a pervert" "ya well join the club, even if you love or hate her, Kurumu as a rocking body, a little to abrasive tough" he frown

"ok, Next day we will move in B-rank defense, I guess you want train Moka after class right?" "yeah, alright with you?" "she tolerable compare to you" "shut up" he gave him the finger "get dress I'll meet you class Naruto" "ok see ya!" he waved as he left the arena.

"wow I still can't get use to the scenery" he said as left the dorms the Gothic style school stood in sight

"Moka says its pretty artistic but I don't see what she means" He headed towards the Cafeteria, while passing the gym he saw three figures.

"Hehehe, come on cutie we are going to teach you how to be more social!" "yeah we will show you to behave etiquette" The two crimson hair boys harassing and holding down a purple hair girl down she was wearing the school girl green blazer without a the red bow, she had long purple striped stockings.

She struggled to speak, a lollipop on her mouth "No, please leave me alone, let me go" The boys had fire in their eyes and lust in their minds. The ground froze around them quickly melted _No good, its too hot _"we will show you some manners, like taking away that Lollipop off your mouth, they will rot your teeth hehehe" He gave a evil grin.

"Hey let her go!" "huh?!" a small ball rolled in between them. "what the hell is this?" the ball exploded in a grey cloud **Clash! Clash! **

"ow" "what the hell hit us?"

"hey are you ok?" the Girl open her eyes seeing that he was holding her she withdrew in a blush. The smoke subsided the boys looked towards Naruto and the girl "what the hell do you want?!" "we were in the middle of teaching her to be better" "Heh the only ones who should be teach to be better are scum like you two!"

"we will teach you some manners to you stupid blond!" Both of the boys fully emerge into their monster forms, One was a Humanoid rock like Lizard the other one is a large floating ember of fire with a mouth and eyes

_________________

**bite size Monster dictionary **

**Cherufe:** The Cherufes are humanoid creatures of rock and magma. It is said that Cherufes inhabit the magma pools found deep within volcanoes and are the source of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions.

**Pyro Bubble: **Living spirits of fire, they usually inhabit the deep bowls of Volcanoes.

Pyros are believed to cause forest fires out of their mischief Nature.

___________________

"hehehe Act like scum look like scum!" The ninja charge towards them "you want to die? Fine!" the Bubble set a blazing wall of fire two kunai and a Shrunken pass trough the wall, which all pass trough The living fire ember completely, they made their mark on rock and magma Monster, barely feeling it

"Its that the best you can do?" "Its not over yet!" a voice from behind them yelled the Shrunken transform into two Narutos performing the Rasengan "what the hell? How did he get over there?!" the Cherufe yelled "How are they two of them?! The ember frantically question in confusion **Poof! ****Rasengan! **The ball dig itself into the Cherufe's rocky exoskeleton "OW!" The monster yelled ken over in pain

"you Basterd!" the fire spirit conjured up a flaming wave towards the Ninja The purple hair girl could only watch as the flames engulfed Naruto "hehe that will teach that fool to be good, good and crispy" he smirked. The flame monster eyed the girl "now where were we? Hehehe"

**Bit! Summoning jutsu! **"huh?!" the flame monster turn around.

"Yo!" a large orange toad spoke "Gamakichi?!" "oh hey Naruto! Long time no see! Wow you gotten a lot bigger than last time" "what? I should tell you that! You're huge!" "hehe ya just a couple of grow spurts" "whatever I need your help" "huh?" he pointed at the flames "got ya" he saluted and in a instant he blew down the flames with a wall of water of his own

"Hey that guy's on fire! I going to put him out!" The monster looked terrified "NO, NO NOT ME!" in a instant he was extinguish nothing was left but his weak wet fragile human form "well that's good, thanks for your help" the toad saluted "No problem Naruto, see ya next time" in poof of smoke he was gone.

Naruto went over to the girl "Heh I guess I am a better teacher than them hehe" "that was a summoning jutsu , right?" the girl ask "huh? You know about summons?" She nodded yes "huh small world, anyway are you alright? You look exhausted want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No, I am fine thank you for saving me though" she said with a shy smile, her lollipop quivering "hehehe No problem always happy to save a girl in need, especially from scum like them" he grin, she blush "hey wait your that girl who sit affront of me in homeroom, what was it? Shirayuki? Right?" he scratch the back of his head trying figured it out "Yes, but you can call Mizore, if you want" she hesitate "oh ya sure and my name is.." "Naruto Uzumaki, yeah I know" she said a cold tone "hehe ya"

**Roar! **

A sudden Monster bellowed The Cherufe came behind Naruto "Look out!" Mizore yelled

**Sand Binding Coffin! **the magma monster was suddenly engulfed in sand "Argh!"

"Never could pass up a chance to get in trouble Huh Naruto? "hey creepy, and that creepy guy over there is my friend Gaara" he inform the girl "Come on"

Gaara's sand shifted around Naruto's waist caring him up a few feet of the ground "come, where going to be late, Moka is waiting" "Bye Mizore-chan! See ya in class"

**Just Shut up already| Hey fuck you! **

_Strange boy _she her face went bright red _Whats a Ninja doing here? I think I'll stay out of class today_

"What with you and girls in the school?" "I was just being nice to her, she was being harassed by this two flame monsters, but oh boy I kicked their ass!, Just like I am planning to do to you too!" Gaara remain silent as Moka Appeared waiting for them.

"Naruto-kun! Gaara-kun! Good morning" she waved them in.

"hey Moka-sa…." _Hey where did everybody go?!_ He was blinded by yellow sweater vest. "Good Morning My Knight in shining armor!" "Kurumu-chan?!" _I can't breath! _

"Kurumu-chan Get off him your suffocating him!"_ Gah! This is the best way for a Ninja to die! _he fainted _"_Naruto!" "Now look what you did you Big chested wench" "shut up! Your just jealous of Naruto because I picked him to be my mate of faith and not creepy you!" _hes not waking up! Naruto! _

**3 days Later**

**Home room class **

_God Kurumu! I swear she is still trying to kill me! If I considered to be her boyfriend, there no way I survive the first year!, although properly be the best year of my life, DAMN PERVVY SAGE! I swear he has hold on me! although I am glad I can consider her a friend, but I really glad I got Moka as friend , she's really helpful and kind, other Moka seems cold but kind in her own way._

_Maybe I can make sense out this friendship with Gaara, Nothing better than having another to human relate to, being the only humans at a Monster school. _

Shirayuki-san? The teacher repeated a couple times _I guess after the whole incident that morning, she won't be coming any time soon. _

"Ok class!" Nekonome-sensai chirped "next week will be our midterm test to see how you well you did in your classes, Remember to study and eat of plenty of fish to help you think better " Meow! _"crap! Exams! I hate those" _

For the rest of the week Naruto and Gaara called off their training to study; Now Naruto really hated exams. "Naruto-kun" Moka latch onto his right arm "w-why don't we study together?" _God she's so cute, who couldn't say no to that face? _Naruto's world soon went dark and hard to breath, Yet soft. "Oh, Naruto! Darling" "Kurumu-chan!, your killing me!" _Gah so soft!_ "I heard that you have to study, sign me up" she winked

"I will study with Naruto too" Gaara pop into the conversation, with little enthusaim

"That would be wonderful Gaara-kun" Moka cheerfully perk "Someone has to Keep Naruto on his leash" Gaara grin "Shut up!" Naruto barked, Moka sighted and Kurumu smirked.

**A Week Later after the exam, Test scores **

"Yes!" Moka leaped into the air happily "I got thirteen place!" "brains and beauty" all the boys around her acclaim "I got second place" "Said with out much of a spark "thats Amazing Gaara" "what did you get Naruto?" She turned around to see both Naruto and Kurumu Yell out in frustration **"256!" "255!" **"Bone heads" Gaara cynically blurted out. They both lash out on that comment "Shut up!" Moka sighted heavily.

A little girl approach the score boards "Number one as always! Desu!" She smiled

"how revolting" a group of older students approach the girl "Not abiding to the school rules huh?, Think your special? Just because you're a witch?" he scolded. Indeed she wore a witch's trademark pointy cone hat and a white garb that look almost like a cape."I bet you use magic to get ahead!" Indeed she uses magic but she is a Natural prodigy.

"Nope I am just smarter than you bird brain Monsters! Desu!" she stuck her tongue out "We will teach you some manners you bitch!" as they advance towards the frighten girl a gleam of light shined on the ground, The bully tripped on a invisible wire sending a Shuriken attach to a metal wire of its own the aerodynamics of the weapon circled and Snaring the bully.

"what the?!" "oy!" Naruto strided towards the commotion "Whats with scum in this school picking on girls?" he annoyingly pouted the monster roared at him "what why would you help this Half-breed bitch?!" Naruto gave his reason angrily "Because I can't stand people picking the weak and different!" he recalled his own child hood. The other two bullies went after Naruto the slashed him right down the middle **Poof! **"haha Magic!" The young witch cried in amazement

"hey over here uglies" Behind them Gaara and Naruto stood creating The Rasengan "I don't need clones I just need a friend to archive it" Gaara sighted "Just get them already" the blond Ninja ran towards them with spearing charkra ball "Ra-sen-gan!" The ball pushed the two boys towards their fallen leader

"We can still get them!" Near them a Gaara sand clone appeard with spear for a hand aming at them **Kage bushing no jutsu! **Five clones surrounded the boys, the Arival of Moka and Kurumu only made a counter attack inposseble. "we will get your for this!" the cowards ran carring their leader still bind. Naruto approach the young witch "hey are you alright?"

"yes, yes! My knight in shining armor!,Desu!" Kurumu snap "hey hes my knight in shining armor!" "No! hes my…. Kurumu-san?" "eh Yukari-chan?" they both glance at each other blinking the young witch sprang to give her friend a hug

"Kurumu! I haven't seen you since the opening ceremony!" **"**You too Yukari!, wow its been a long time" "still being a genius brat?" she tease "well how is it like being a big breasted airhead? Desu?"

"yahoo! Jealous That I have something to attract the boys while you have nothing?"

"think nothing of it! You still on your mission? Your Plan to find your one?Desu?"

She chuckled "yes and it worked! I found My destined one!" she quickly pointed at the confuse Naruto with Gaara and Moka at his side. "what?! no!" she bawed "you'll just end up killing my knight with those big Mammalian glands!" *Magic!* A bronze pot materialize above the bewildered Succubus, She was temporly knocked out.

The young witch walked over to Naruto, she gave a grateful bow "Anyway thank you for saving me from those mean bullies just think I was save by warlock" she cheerfully comment how lucky she was to meet a another magic user "warlock?" Naruto ask baffle at the name.

"Yeah! How else could you perform another you?" "ehhhh" the Ninja belch out dumbly.

_Is a warlock similar to a Ninja? Would it be ok to let her and especially Kurumu know me and Gaara are considered Humans here _Naruto trying to think of a simple none-discreet answer. "Hey hey!" Yukari tugged at his shirt "I want to know the name of my Knight so I can thank him! Desu" He grin "oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya" Naruto held out is hand for a shake. To his Horror the young witch grabed his hand and placed it firmly on her chest.

"My name is Yukari sendo you're future girlfriend, Desu"She gave a wink _oh gawd my hand feels tainted "_aren't you a little too young to be my girlfriend ? hehehe" he ask and laugh nervously "I'll be twelve next year!" _That's not a help answer either! _

"Girlfriend?! Hell no!" A huge demon aura Flared behind him "What the Hell are you doing with my Naruto's hand!" Kurumu Snap in sheer malevolence. The young witch showed a flare of her own "Shut up big dumb cow. He needs a tender young woman like myself" she chuckled snootily "you little brat Yukari!" She tackled down to young witch "Big breasted cow!" "flat chested brat!" Moka tried to interfare "Guys, Please stop fighting" "Yeah come on Kurumu, Yukari-chan!" Naruto joined in

"Come on you bone-head Kurumu stop attacking the little girl" "why Don't you two Monsters leave my Naruto alone?!" Kurumu and Yukari went at it again disappearing in the distance destruction of property and bronze pots all over the place insure that they would be busy for the rest of the day. Gaara looked over and sighted "Naruto, Moka" He got the attention of two pointing at his wrist watch.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Hey Moka you still up for the Training?" he gleamed at her with cheerful face "It would alright with you two?, I don't want to be a bother" "No, its alright hopefully you can influence Naruto to have behave better " "Hehehe and Maybe she could teach you to be less creepy" "Anyway Its ok Moka, Besides I want reach Chunnin rank and Higher That means I will have to have leadership experience and Having a apprentice can really help me on that" "what a lousy Teacher" Naurto responded with his middle finger.

**Training ground Sec 01 **

"This place is such a nice peaceful setting, the atmosphere is Beautful" Moka Gleamed in admiration. The section of the forest was war torn with crows feasting on a dead animal and tombstones on the distance If Gaara had Eye brows surley one of them would be up "Really?" "gah you got to be kidding me Moka-san" Naruto back away in disgust face "No, why?" she chirped with smile and bright eyes. "You got really uhm strange taste Moka" he muttered

"this our training ground That we have been using for the past Month, Naruto and I have been competing against each other in trials here" Gaara blurted the filed in the info "yup "are own little Ninja place"

_Far away in the shrubs A pair of Brown eyes sparked mouthing the phrase "Ninjas?"_

"trials?" Moka questioned tilting her head. Naruto blush _Damn why does she have ask questions so cute-like! _"uh Yeah Gaara's Training me in 12 trials and when I beat him on each trial he will teach me a awesome Ninjutsu to call my own" he said boasting a eager grin "So Gaara is your sensei?" "yeah I know but after all he is The Kazekage, hes the best choice" he said with his hands behind his head unimpressed although full of unseen bottled envy.

She look at Gaara with pure amazement and High respect "G-Gaara? Y-you're the Kazekage of the Sandvillage?!" Gaara politely smiled "Yes, I think I do a pretty good job running and protecting it" "kee ya only Because I inspired you to become Kage" The blond shrugged with sly grin **Wack! **a slap of sand wisked Naruto to the ground The girl gave a sight "Any way lets start with introduction" Naruto got up "So Moka I know you been a Ninja Academy student so tell me what you know so far"

"well I do know all about the Shinobi Ability Chakra Mixing spiritual and body Energy but I never understood how to control it correctly " "Releasing Chakra: Body and spirit Chakra Energy and preforming a seal to activate a Jutsu" She Demonstrated with a mock hand seal of _Bunshin no Jutsu_ "right?"

"Yes but it take more that you need to use your Chakra properly in-order for the jutsu to perform correctly" Gaara explain "I-I never got that right" she frown "yeah I know how you feel, Having outside problems like being _different _really can keep your eyes off the goal" He placed his hand on her shoulders "right Moka?"She turn around _"_Naruto" she gazed at his blues eyes "Moka?" "Naruto" _is she going to? _"Moka" he repeated and so did she. Gaara smiled "Mokaaaa! Owwww!" Capuchuuuu!

"ow ow oh wait a minute I know Just the thing to help you control chakra!" "eh You can?" Gaara asked "Yeah the way Kakashi-sensai taught me; Tree climbing!" The Rosario shifted _Tree climbing?! _"Tree climbing?" she was confuse "how would that help me control chakra?"

"like this" Naruto walked towards a sturdy tree and began to walk up the trunk "your using the Chakra control to climb" She spoke repeating the what he said during the Hospital incident "Yup" He said as he was standing upside down "if you can focus the Chakra on your feet, you can pretty much do any justu" he smirk "just take your time Remember not to focus too much or too little it has to be perfect" She nodded. It was back to her old academy training this time with out the mean students and hecklers and with two of her closes friends in the world _and especially Naruto _, she felt relax.

_I can do it! _She sprinted towards the tree she ran verticaly at full speed The two Ninjas looked in awe as a person with almost no experience in chakra control made all the way matching it perfectly "Hey Slow down!" she did so in a instant. "huh?" her face was only a few inches from a branch "I did it" The vampire girl was standing vertically on the high trunk her long pink hair being pulled down by gravity she turned around to see Gaara and Naruto eying her

"Come down Moka You got it right, you pass" The Kage acknowledged her progress.

Naruto was drooling with a foxy grin Gaara was covering his eyes while he himself with his head down.

"_We Going to have to tell her not to wear a skirt when she trains for now on." _

_Reading Icha-icha Paradise has damned my innocence! _"Damn it pervy sage!" "what was That Naruto-kun?" "eehh Nothing Moka-san" "anyway you were amazing! I guess you only needed to relax and have confidence in yourself" he groan "damn to think it took me three days to get that right" "I told you she would surpass you in Being a Ninja"

"I Don't think I could be as good as Naruto" "right?" she ask unsure "Ehh lets just work on our own pace, Like Tomorrow I can going to beat Gaara" "if your lucky" he smirked

**The Next day Lunch Time**

The Next day went like a breeze after a complicated and absurd attacks Naruto Succeed in the third trial. Hes Victory paved a optimistic attidue towards lunch as always Moka and Kurumu Join the two Ninjas in lunch. Kurumu showed a few scratches and bruises on her arms. _Damn that brat! _

**Flash back Yesterday**

"_I can't Let you have Naruto! He is Magic user like me He could understand me Desu!" _

"_oh quiet you know it all brat" He is still a man and he needs a woman to satisfied him!"_

"_what do you know! He just a slave to you right?! " Kurumu put on a serous face "wrong, He is not My destined one because I think hes cute or randomly choose him or that he broke my spell" She pause with he arms cross looking melancholy "I did awful things to him and his friends, trying bend him and Gaara to my will I even hurt Moka. I really pissed him off" "sound like typical weekend" _

_The little witch commented "Shut up!" she bawl "in The end He forgived me and gave m-me another chance, I know I will make him My husband someday and I will try to make him Happy, I will make happy!" "h-how touching! Desu!" she squealed "but I know you Kurumu, You will just abuse his love, you will Never get him!" "I will Never let you have him! Desu!" The irate Succubus Transformed "why you!" Magic! She materialize several gardening tools sic them on the bosom girl OW! _

"hey Kurumu-chan are you Ok?" the Ninja was halfway in his bowl of Ramen when he notice she was spacing out. She gave Naruto a sly smile "I would be if you do me a favor" with a lustful tone and winked "ugh yeah sure what is it?" The succubus whispered several words in his ear the made redder than the blood Moka enjoyed "So how about it stud? Want to go to my room after school?" Naruto chuckled embarrassingly as he _Never _had any experience with girls wanting him that way. "Kurumu leave Naruto alone!" Moka demanded

"No way! If I leave poor Naruto alone you just suck his blood dry" She look a Gaara "Come on Gaara back me up, Tell her!" The redhead silently finish his meal before responding "you and Naruto? If I leave you two alone who know what kind trouble you two would get into" "fuck you Gaara" Moka laugh lightly with her hand over her mouth "Shut up Moka" The Succubus roard all the while Naruto was in his Happy go lucky Ramen world. "I know what to do to shut you up Gaara-kun" **Charm **

Gaara saw it coming and flickered a dash of sand into her eyes "ow you fucking bastard!"

Mean while lurking behind a corridor _"I need to get in touch with my fellow magic user but first I need to drive those two monster girls away " mm but how?" _she thought with her mischievous mind _"oh I know just the thing! Desu!" _She already noted Naruto's favourite dish after he ate about fourteen servings "Good thing I plucked a hair from the Bimbo Kurumu and that floozy pink hair girl" "for this!" she pulled out two Straw dolls with paper mock faces "warawara-kuns!"

"ow my eyes!" The Succubus cried "here Kurumu-chan a wet towel" he handed it to her _"cruel but nice move Gaara" _"Thank you Naruto-kun I knew my Knight would Help me" "hey How about you and me Have a date" She stood up "huh?" her right hand transformed "what the?" She did something unexpected **SLASH! **She slash Naruto across the face "ow that hurt like a mother" "Kurumu what are doing?!" Moka snap "is this kinda Succubus mating ritual or something?" Gaara question "guh I don't know whats over me!" Kurumu grasp Naruto's prize's possession Ramen _"I am sorry My darling but this will hurt but its better than living with those two alwful girls" _

Back to the group

"Ow! That scalding!" Naruto covered his slash and burn face as the ramen was planted "Kurumu! What the hell are you doing?!" Gaara responded by using his sand to retrained the berserk Succubus "I-I Don't know what happening I can't control my body!" Naruto agonized riving in pain Fell backwards from his seat "Naruto!" Moka screamed

All the while the students and faculty look at the show with confusion and amusement.

"I will heal your wounds Naruto!" _oh no t-the blood! _"I am so sorry" "huh?" Capuchuuuu! "argh! Why me?!" Naruto blurt out in misery_ "why did I do to provoke_

_this?!" _

"Moka! This is not the time to do that!" Gaara threaten "Damn it Moka!" Kurumu weight in "If you suck him dry him I swear I'll.." The Vampire Jerked towards Gaara sending him a devisating punch penetrating his ultimate Defense. "_I may not know who you are but I know like Naruto you're a.. _

**Flashback **

"_ow Damn it brat" The succubus layed on the ground tied up in a green water hose with her ass up in the air "Hahaha! Now if you excuse me I got to meet up with My Knight" _

_The Young witch found the two boys Training along with the pink hair girl _

_After Naruto spoke a phrase that boggled her mind "Ninjas?" "Naruto is a Ninja? Ahhhh That's Better than a warlock! its soo cool Desu!" _

_Naruto then blurted out Kazekage and the girl Sand Village "Wind Shadow? Sandvillage?" Judging by the pink girl's reaction she seems to show High respect to him "They must come from a world where Ninjas rule, Desu" "soo cool" She smiled wide showing her teeth _

_Then The other Ninjas spoke explain Chakra "spirit energy?" "body Energy" so thats how they perform Magi-eeh ah "Justsus" after few seconds she was horrified as the Vampire girl bit Naruto "Oh no! shes a Vampire whaaa!" Yakari fainted in bush when she woke up after a minutes she expect to see Naruto and Gaara dead, sucked dry by tha no good Vampire "Naruto and that guy they are ok?!" the Ninjas were looking up tree cheering their friend on as she accomplish chakra control. _

"_That Vampire is no good Desu! , I must protect Naruto and his other Ninja friend!" _

"besides all of us Magic users could hang out each other, maybe in bed" She muttered to herself drooling at the thought.

"I am Sorry Gaara-san I don't know what came over me!" she then face Naruto Kicking him in the belly while he was still on the ground "ow not you too!" he screamed in agony as he flew outside Meanwhile the Succubus punch Gaara outside too meeting Naruto Both of girls Surrounded the two Helpless Ninjas as they proceeded to punch and kick. "I am going make Naruto and Gaara hate those two monster girls Desu!"

"And after that I will Help attend to their wounds it would be so romantic they both would be so grateful they would make me their lovers!" her eyes sparkled holding back tears with every punch she made them give them

"huh?" the witch jump back as the two warawara-kuns she held froze and broke into shards on the ground. _"Its not nice to pull tricks on others to get what you want" _a Shivering cold voice spoke from behind "wh-what? Whos there!" to Yukari's Surprise

No one was there on the Isolated hallway

"I am sorry, I am sorry!, I am sorry!, I am sorry!" Kurumu cried as she punch Naruto in the face. "Please forgive us!" Moka pleaded as she kicked Gaara, The sand struggling to hold each blow back his sand armor now a pool of sand for the first time he had bruises and scratches on his frail body. After a agonizing two minutes they stop.

The Bosom girl was gasping "uh ah I stop!, Oh Naruto!" She jump on top on the barley standing Naruto Suffocation him with her chest, She was grouping his body She wrap her legs around his waist The Ninja somehow holding her full weight after the beatings "Kurumu are you still trying to kill him?" "oh Naruto please forgive me! I will do anything to help you forgive me! Anything!" she pleaded

"Kurumu your suffocation him!" The Vampire girl pushed Kurumu away from him "Naruto-kun are you Ok?" she help leverage him up with his arm around her Naruto was bleeding bad "oh Not again!" she showed her fangs her eyes in comical swirls of confusion. "Trying to take advantage Naruto Again!?" The angry Kurumu kicked poor Moka into the air. As the girls helped the two beat up boys up The young girl approach them "oh darn those two are still at the monster girl's presence"

She stride towards them armed with her pink wand "Hey you ugly Monster girls let go of my boyfriends!" "huh?" both girls question as two logs appeared in the air lading straight at their noggins "Youkari-chan don't do that!" "Yeah No matter how you look it your hurting people" the Ninjas Protested "But I just want to Isolate them from us so we can be a happy together Desu!" She pouted "I just got mad when my plan did not work" "plan?" all four repeated

"Yukari don't…Don't tell me it was you who did this!" Naruto asked in shocked "but Yukari-chan why would you do such a awful thing?" Moka wanting know a answer while holding down her anger "why you little brat witch! How dare you Make me hurt my Naruto's Body!" "Because they are Just like me Desu! Fellow Magic users! We are outcast!" The word Outcast echo trough the thoughts of Naruto and Gaara, They were Outcast, Were. "They are High Level Magic Users after all; Ninjas" "Ninjas?" Kurumu place a finger on her lips and eyed to two supposed Shinobi

"that still does not make it right to force us apart Yukari!" "But were so alike way closer than those two, The Vampire would just end up drinking you dry! And Kurumu! She won't Understand you Like I would!" "Doing those Kind of tricks is just Childish!" Gaara lectured in a deep demanding voice That scared her "you can't trick People into liking you!" Naruto a huff

She Broke down her cone witch hat obscuring her face "I thought you two would Understand My motives" she weep "your just like me! why won't you two Dummies understand me!" "idiots!" **Magic! **The bronze pots smash on Naruto and Gaara's head fortunately for the Kage The Ultimate defense still stop objects from hitting him.

The sad witch cried disappearing in the Distance.

"So you two are Ninjas?" Kurumu ask in curiosity "Please Kurumu please keep it a secret" Moka beg for her friends safety "uh sure but why?" "In our World Ninjas are considered Flesh and blood Normal humans" Naruto explain "oh you don't need to worry about" she explain

"you maybe ordinary Humans in your world but in Youkai standards your Boarder Beings" "Boarder Beings?" The three asked "Yes Boarder beings, they connect The Human and Supernatural world or basically Humans with Supernatural Abilities, like you Ninjas and ugh also the witches" "so we are alike" Naruto said sadly "She is still annoying, damn even when I met her she was a brat, boarder being or not" Kurumu pouted "The only reason I know her is that she was my tutor, she would basically prank the whole school and cause trouble" "Because she was Lonely" Gaara briefly answered.

**The Next day**

The young witch took her anger on the all school pranking any soul in the school

The pranks were Escapable especially to the gang.

Inside Kurumu's Dorm room it was a nice vibrate color place teddy bears and stuff animals littered on the Bed, she had many perfumes and odor killers that's precisely why they entered the room. The door knob Jingled furiously **"open the door! Open the door!" "damn it Naruto I am trying as fast as I can!" "uhgh the smell is unbearable!" **Moka, Naruto and Kurumu ran towards The Bathroom Gasping for air. Gaara slowly creped into the room The sand works wonders to prevent of a bucket of stinky god knows what on ya.

"Naruto we have to confront her" Gaara drawled up the solution "yeah so can teach her some Manners" "we have to be sensitive to her feelings" The Vampire joined after a shower "its no use That brat won't listen" Kurumu acknowledge "I agree with Kurumu"

"Naruto, you should know her better than anybody else" "huh what do you mean?"

"idiot, you Don't Understand?" "she is exactly like you when you were her age"

"like her you prank for attention" "Because why I was lonely" he added "I guess we all share something in common with Yukari-chan" Naruto sprinted towards the door "Naruto were you going?" The succubus asked as Gaara and Moka Nodded each other and went after him "what that? Sometimes I don't Understand them" as she left room.

Yukari ran cheering her bitter victory "HaHaha! I got those dummies" she lean against a tree _"but why don't I feel better? Desu?_ she heard rustling from the shrubs behind her "Naruto?"

"we Found you bitch witch" the same group of bullies as before surrounded her and pushed her against the tree "Hehe you cause a lot of trouble in the school"

"Yeah they will praise us once we get rid of you smelly witch prankster"

"Please, Please! I am sorry!" she begged "sorry won't help you here" as the bully_ Please Help someone Naruto! _

"**Rasengan! **The Ball smashed into the clump of cowards setting all of them out of harms way of the young witch, sand mounts held the bullies in place as Gaara and Naruto fought toe and toe went them, Moka and Kurumu went to comfort the witch.

"Yukari-chan are you ok?" Moka ask in a sweet concern voice "Why?" she muttered silently "huh?" "why! Why! Did you save me! Even after all the awful things I did to you!?" "because I know how it feels like to be lonely!" the pink haired girl answer

"look Yukari we may be different but we still have a lot in common" "like what?" "we both feel like were alone in the world, we both experience harassment for being different until we both met Naruto .. Gaara" "so please Yukari lets be friends! So you never have to be lonely" Kurumu came around "yeah come brat you don't have friendless" the little witch cried

"I love you Moka, Naruto and Gaara" she eyed the Succubus "and I like you Kurumu" she tease smiled "Naruto, come here" Moka wanted Naruto's help in proving that she was Yukari friend by defending her. "What is is Moka?" Gaara held back the attacks from the bullies who now transformed into their hideous lizard man forms.

"remove my rosario please" Naruto looked dumbfounded "ugh ok?" a Huge aura filled the scene everybody halted what their doing.

Moka's Body matured into that of the Vampire. _Moka's true form? Its so sexy Desu!_

"hmm its good to get out sometimes" in a deep seductive voice as she cracked her knuckles. She eyed Kurumu "Glad to see me again?" "er Naruto will defend me against you, you know"

"Perhaps, but this time I will need your assistance in proving a point" she shouted at Gaara and Naruto as they fought "Naruto, Gaara! Tend to Yukari, we will finish the fight" Kurumu smiled as she transform they both went after the bullies as they ran in horror.

"hey yukari-chan are ok?" "yes Naruto-kun" _I now will be now._

_**The next day **_

Kurumu was leaving her room all perk up ready to make her daily attempt in making Naruto hers, it was just a matter of time. After their training they would always meet at the school gate entrance. Usually Moka waited along side her but today she was not there.

_Yes! Without Moka here I will make my move and have Naruto as my boyfriend! Yahoo! _

As she _patiently_ waited off in the distance she saw a dust cloud ster up, Students in the distance departed out the way as Naruto sprinted towards the Gate. _Oh my god! He is so excited to see me he is running towards me! Yahoo! _Her eyes sparked.

As he got closer she notice Naruto face was sweating from fear and shock "Run! Run!" as he ran pass Kurumu "Hel…p…Ku..ru..mu-chan!" Naruto ran into the building "huh?" off in the distance Gaara ran too "This… is .. Not…good!" as he ran passed her "ugh huh?! Just what the hell is going on?! Why are you two running from?!" "gah.. Its… Yukari! She wants us! To have.. " Moka ran passing too, all of the three victims hid into the building for shelter.

The little witch made it pass the confuse Succubus. She skipped happily "Naruto! Gaara! Moka! lets have se-ex!" in a sing song voice.

Kurumu backed way in disgust "there is a hex upon us" she said fearfully as she comment on their new friend.

**Elsewhere: Dark hideout cave**

Two figures made their way into the deep entranced of a cave, The light dim as a large boulder slowly seal off entrance. One was A tall stature blond man his hair covering his left part of his face, he wore a long, dark cloak with red clouds.

The other one a Mask man his concealment Portrayed an orange swirl-pattern with only a hole to reveal his right eye, he wore the same cloak.

"yay! I can't believe I am a Member of the **Akatsuki **now!" the goof said cheerful voice

"Don't Get ahead of yourself you still have to put in work in to be accepted! Hmmm!"

"and Besides you never get to be appreciate in a profession if you keep acting like child yeah" "aww but Deidara-senpai!, this organization is cool I can't wait too prove myself a worthy member" "silence with the insolence, or I'll might just let you have the full experience of my art! It will be a masterpiece Tobi! Hmmm?" 'ugh no its ok I am just so excited" Tobi cowered in fear. "come on Deidara give the kid a break" a deep voice spoke "yeah, yeah come on gloomy! Excitement is something to be appreciate in such a sad organization such as this" a equally annoying hyper voice spoke

"hi Zetsu!" Tobi waved The member appeared out of the wall of wet misty cave his physical appearance conceived of large Venus fly trap-like extensions that envelop his head, short green hair and yellow eyes he looked towards the partner members

His skin was make shifted in two sides; black and white. "Hey kid" the black side spoke

"hi Tobi!" the white side spoke. "come on! Hmm, The leader has meeting installed for us"

Each of them stood in their specific postion on the finger tips of the Statue of the Outer Path, usefully use to extract a tail beast from a host but as well meetings concerning their Agenda.

They all stood there while other member popped in via Astral Projection jutsu.

The first member had flower on their head while obscuring the identity so as everybody else but Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu. The other on was calm stature man his eyes held the three tomoe of the Sharingan

_Itachi! _Deidara scream hatred in his mind He swore he would get his revenge and _**kill any Uchiha he finds.**_ Three other members appeared one a tall member with dark slits eyes and sharp teeth he carried around a large sword. The other two member went into argument.

"Good Evening" a figure approach the middle; the jutsu obscuring him "I called you all here concerning the status of the plan, so far all of us has capture and posses the first-tail, the fifth-tail, the sixth and seventh-tail." he pause "As of two months ago we of lost surveillance of the nine-tail and third-tail beast" "as of a week ago Zetsu discovered the where abouts of the three-tail beast in the most.. Intriguing place" Zetsu took the conversation

"yes, a very interesting place" the serious one spoke. "yeah, yeah! Its full of Monsters!" the carefree side interrupted. "shut up! Anyway The three-tail as disguise himself as human where other monsters live disguise themselves as humans too" "hahaha they Arrogantly think they could coexist with humans by disguising themselves! Hahaha what fools!"

"any way they live in pocket Dimensions separating them from our world, the Location where the three tail beast is, a place called Mononoke Arcade" "I get to admit its pretty fine place with lots of movies and great food! Hahaha!" "we don't know the location of the nine-tail but I do believe he is at a similar pocket dimension"

The Leader spoke "As of now we need to focus our power and resource in finding the Nine-tail jinchuriki" he pause "Deidara, Tobi I am assigning you to enter the pocket dimension go to Mononoke Arcade and find and capture the three-tail beast and if you can find the where about of Naruto Uzumaki " his grey ring eyes gazed at the two "Yes, Leader" the both spoke in uniform.

In a moment all holograms disappeared. "I Wonder if those Monsters can appreciate Good art hmmm" as he left the cave.

Tobi stood his ground and paused _Just where are you hiding from me Naruto Uzumaki_

"Tobi! Get Over here!" the artist said pissed off.

"_coming Deidara-sempai!" _

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS:Wow Naruto made a new young friend! and who's Mizore? and when will she pop again in Naruto's ********life ********(maybe in between chapters until she gets her own chapter) and Moka is on her way to being a Vampire Ninja oh Sh*t! **

******And The Akatsuki are make their move, will they find Naruto? **

******Stay tone for ****Chapter 8 Forget October 10 "Naruto wants to forget the painful Kohona day"**

**What do you think? send me your reveiws! Now!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Forget October 10

**_Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"_**

**Chapter 8 Forget October 10 **

In Youkai Academy its been raining for few days sun dim every now and then but the gloomy overcast stayed on everybody's mind including the jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki.

Fifth-teen Years Ago The Great Demon Kyubi ravish the peace and lives of Konoha many Ninja gave their lives to stop the unstoppable phenomenal entity until a brave soul stood up.

The fourth Hokage stood helplessly as the land he loved was torn apart by a intelligent sadistic Beast the nine-tail fox, Beast acted wildly as if compelled to just **specifically** destroy the lives of the Leaf ninjas. The fourth stood ready to make the ultimate Sacrifice he held strong as he carried a precious person with him, he will be carrying the burden, his father will live trough him. The baby cried has if he knew by the end of the day he would be a orphan.

For years the boy held the tradition to quietly mourn for three days the Sacrifice of his parents and the lives lost on the day the unnecessary attack and never to celebrate his birthday with out a family of close life long friends.

It was morning.

The raindrops poured outside the window it draped them he could hear them like heavy artillery in a war. His eyes fluttered open the blue ocean eyes met a dim room the shadow of the rain drops bathed the room. He looked over to the Calendar on his desk the date mark **Thursday Oct 8th** Naruto gave a heavy sigh remembering yesterday before slumping in his bed.

**Yesterday **

**Training ground Sec 01 outside Youkai Academy **

It was a very interesting day with the addition of the school's top student Yukari Sendo As a close friend

with her Naruto was actually learning although the reason was a little more Horrific if Naruto got a answer wrong he has to whisper dirty stuff to her little eleven year-old ears; stuff he would do to her in bed. The icha-icha series help a lot in material but he felt like each sentence he gave her was a step closer to a life in a grimy prison.

After that school life experience Gaara, Naruto and their cute pink hair vampire apprentice would train to defend herself in her current state. She wore a pale pink karate garment making sure the skirt incident from yesterday was never to happen again for Naruto's sake _And Gaara._

"Ok Moka now that you know how do control chakra we are going to teach you how to think like a Ninja" "I am Honored Sensei Naruto" she bowed quietly Giggling before putting a serious face. Naruto couldn't help but blush _she going to stun any enemy with that cute face _"ok a another old favorite by Kakashi-sensei but this time a little different"

Naruto pulled out a bell that jingled in the air. "that bell test you told me about when you first became a Genin" Gaara spoke remembering the old story. "yup this a little more invasive wise version" "so what do I have to do?" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **twenty Narutos appeared in the field "Ok first off is you have to destroy the clone which holds the bell"

"Gaara if you please" "huh?" her vision went black "and you have to do it with a blind fold" "Just use your senses especially your hearing" "ugh ok" Moka proceeded to walk carefully in middle "and to motivate you if you fail the test and destroy the second to the last Naruto who isn't the one holding bell you won't get any of my blood for a week"

"whaa!" the vampire wailed "Naruto-kun! Please be reasonable!" She peaked out her blindfold "pretty please Naruto-kun!" as she eye them. She gave the most adorable face any man would squeal in awe Naruto blush heavily. _Alright I have to do it right_

while Gaara and Naruto levitated on a Sand platform to watch her progress from above. "I hope she does ok" "I long as your clones don't do anything to her" "they won't attack, they would just shift after a few minutes of staying in the same place"

She stood _ok focus *_Jingle* there! She sprinted as she smashed a tree with her strength

She found a clone but it was the wrong one _*_Jingle* she heard another rustled in brushes near by she heaved the trunk of the tree she smashed and sent it hurling towards the source several clones **poof **but she still heard a *Jingle* _oh darn! _

"wow, she's acting more like Gai-sensei when he loses a bet with Kakashi-sensei"

"She really wants your blood, she's acting too reckless" "true but she's doing it while she's blind" after a ten minutes there was just two Narutos left she quickly sprinted towards the Naruto clone , the clones decide to trick her by staying together she stopped affront of the clones at the last minute. By The speed of she was going the turbulence caught to her. The wind jingled the bell that clone was holding on her right _Gotcha! _**Poof! **

"Yay!" Naruto and Gaara clapped "Nice applying that smart brain to tricking my mischievous cheating clones hehehe" they both descended Naruto walked over to her to give her a handshake to congratulate her victory.

Kurumu and Yukari walked over to the Arena seeing all the commotion "Yay Moka got Stronger!" the little witch cried "eh I can beat her" _without other Moka interfering_

"In you dreams Kurumu!" "Moka is so sweet and kind and smart and now she's strong! Desu!" "plus Naruto he is such a great teacher and a kind guy and super hot Desu!"

"oh! Oh! oh ! And Gaara he so dark but cool Desu!" "kee Fan girl" Kurumu remarked "what about you? Don't you like Naruto" "hehe oh I love him but unlike some witch I know I don't whore myself to two guys and chick" *Magic!* the same old bronze pot hit her.

Moka approach the blond ninja although instead of shaking his hand she stared Naruto down with her green emerald eyes a little shade of spite shined on them "ugh Moka-san?" "That was a dirty trick Naruto" "uhg sorry?" She gave a evil cute grin "I going reap my reward from you now" she said in a demanding but sweet voice She used her strength to push Naruto down to the grassy floor. Capuchuuuuu! As She drank his blood "ow!!!" "Moka get off him!" the bosom girl went after her.

**The Cafeteria **

After the whole Incident the gang sat down to have a nice dinner. Naruto eating like a machine with the usual twenty ramen bowls the three girls and Gaara eyed in awe in how can he eat so much "wow he really likes ramen" Kurumu whispered to Moka

"yeah every lunch since he came here he ate a dozen ramen daily" Kurumu pulls out a small notebook "what are you writing, Desu?" The Succubus talked while she wrote down "I want to take cooking lesions on making Ramen" she closed the book "If I am going to be a good wife to him I need to make my man his favorite Yahoo!" she said snobbishly "hehe dream on Big boob girl, he belongs to Moka and me."

Naruto finish his last "ahh! Not as good as Ichiraku's ramen but still good!" he smiled

"Maybe we can bring Naruto's Family to judge whose the better wife candidate" Kurumu Brought in the heated argument. _Family? Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi…Sasu… and the rest…. _Naruto looked at his wrist watch _Oct 7th again another year without them … pervy sage?….no… no one who knows that day…. _

Naruto stood up with a hint of sadness in his face "ugh I got to go my room for something see yeah later" He gave them a grin, Gaara saw it for what it was a fake grin to hide sorrow. "Naruto wait!" Moka yelled "bye see ya later" "whats with Naruto, Desu? "I don't know"

"maybe Maybe hes so excited that I am going make him his favorite meal that hes going fantasize about me being his wife privately" she purred seductively

"No" Gaara interrupted

"why make you think that?" the Succubus boasted "Gaara-san can you tell us was wrong with Naruto?" Gaara sighted "Naruto is a orphan, he does not have a family"

"Whaaaaa That's so sad! " the young witch cried tears she gave Kurumu a dirty look "you stupid airhead why did you have to make Naruto depressed?!" "ugh how was I suppose to know!" she said with a hint of regret "Naruto is upset now just leave him alone he be back to his normal happy self soon" "is there anything we can do?"

As they left the Building Gaara escorted the girls back to their dorms They gave a good bye and see you tomorrow to him.

"Maybe there is something we can do to cheer him up, something Desu!" "well I Know what I am doing Making a special batch of Yahoo Kurumu's Love Ramen Special! For him" _with added love potion of course _"gah the name alone make me want to throw up!" the young witch tease "grrr Get back here!" as the Succubus chased Yukari running down the dorm Hallway.

The Vampire sighted as Moka went to her room, she sat down on her personal desk where she wrote her agendas. The Rosario shifted and tugged _Family, we take that for granted to don't we? _The deep mature voice of inner Moka irrupted her tranquil thoughts "Yes, we are fortunate to have Kokoa and the others"

_No matter how annoying they are we still have them _Shecackled "we were alone but we still had Family to comfort us, when Naruto was alone, he had no Family to go to" _When they are not chasing us, I got to admit for a "human" Naruto is a strong one enough to bear the harsh cold realty of the world.. with a goofy smile that annoys me to no end _She smiled.

Moka pulled out a art book from her art class Ishigami-sensei has given her. "maybe I could show Naruto he has love ones in this world too"

Back at the boys dorms Gaara is walking soundly towards his room to his surprise he saw Naruto outside his own room sitting down leaning his back against the door hugging his knees with his head down. The redhead walked over "Naruto" the blond Ninja stood up "I am ok" he jingled the door knob open before he pause

"Gaara…Hey buddy could you do me a favor...Tell Moka and the others I am not coming for the next three days" Naruto sluggishly enter his room "Its your Birthday…right" Gaara spoke Naruto looked down with eyes in a dead gaze as if in deep thought

"Naruto Don't blame yourself…your not" Naruto closed the door as slumped over to his bed raindrops started pouring outside. Gaara finished his sentence "the…like I was" as he open his door to his own room

He made note of it to tell the girls.

**Morning Oct 8th**

"gah I hate the rain!" Kurumu cried, she held on a bag containing a Thermal Container of her "Yahoo Kurumu love ramen" for her beloved blond Destined one. Since it was raining Gaara and Naruto regularly called off their morning training they met in the main dorm entrance all but one.

"Not me I love rain! its nature's moisturizer you know Desu!" "erh I expect that from a nature freak" "Big boob air head city girl!" "Naruto will never like a rich snobbish girl!"

"What I am is a good woman who would take care of him and satisfied him!" she held the bag in her arms tightly "So He won't feel alone" she said in a frail tone "Moka and me would comfort him better" Yukari sulked.

Meanwhile Moka waited outside boys dorm she was surprise to see Gaara walking alone "Good morning Gaara-san where's Naruto-kun?" Gaara gave a called cold blank face "Naruto is not coming for while" "but why? Is he still upset about yesterday?" "Moka, remember what Naruto said when we told you our origins?"

"the seal of the nine-tails?" He nodded yes "On October 10th fifth-teen years ago The Nine tail fox attack the Village of Konoha, The fourth Hokage at no choice but to seal the Demon into Naruto, on his birthday, His parents died during the attack and thousands more died from the attack…The villagers blame their hate on the Demon's Host; Naruto"

"b-but that's unfair! its Horrible!" Moka cried "but unlike me…he strong…he found respect in them" "I got to go talk to him!" Gaara held her in place "w-why?"

"he request that his should not to be visit. I am honoring his request" "no! he needs our comfort" she struggled to leave "He wants to mourn his parents in peace…Let him have that, Please Moka" Gaara said A melancholy tone The vampire was in verge of tears.

Both Moka and Gaara walked over to Kurumu and Yukari

"Hey where is Naruto!?" The succubus looked around like dog looking the ball.

"Naruto's not coming for a few days" Gaara inform them "is he sick? Then I will go to him and take care of him Desu!" "like hell you are if anybody I going take care of him is me, plus I have the cutest Nurse outfit!" "he is mourning" Moka silently Muttered with her head down "ugh what was that?" Kurumu ask baffled

"Naruto is…Mourning his Parents Death" Moka repeated. all of them stood silent the eerie silence was to much for the little witch "He mourning the… Whaaaaa!" The little witch cried "no wonder he left yesterday poor Naruto! He must so upset!" "when will he be back?" Kurumu ask with almost no emotion to it her violet eyes dim

"After his birthday" Gaara inform as professional as he could give it "Birthday!?" Kurumu and Yukari yelled out snapping them out their gloom state. "October 10 is his birthday, his parents died…that day" the pink hair girl it painful for her to say it. "Well we got celebrate his birthday! Even if his parents died that day he shouldn't have to be depressed! his Parents wouldn't wanted it That way!" Kurumu yelled with a heartache drops of tears flowing trough her cheeks.

"Kurumu is right we need to celebrate make it's a happy day! Desu!" Moka Nodded "Yes we need to show Naruto that he as friends here too in Youkai Academy!"

"As Naruto request…we should at least leave him alone until his birthday to gather his thoughts" Gaara mention said with a frown.

**Art room**

The class full of rowdy students all the almost all the girls except for Moka and Kurumu seem to be focus on the art teacher the Tomboyish Hitomi Ishigami. Moka was quietly and giving in full concentration to the drawing notebook she held _What can I do to show Naruto he is not alone in this world. _The Succubus girl next to her was busy drawing to give notice to her vampire neighbor "ha ha! Done!" Kurumu giggled at her accomplishment

"Hey Moka you think Naruto would like this?" she showed her "masterpiece" Moka blush with feelings of disgust and jealousy The sketching was that of Chibi versions Naruto and Kurumu kissing over a giant cake with a huge heart in the background saying _Happy birthday Naruto! I wuv you!. _Moka chuckled endearingly

"That cute Kurumu but I think we need to tell Naruto that he has all of us not just you that care for him" "Fine! But I still love him more that any of you" she pouted _That's Impossible Kurumu_

"Hey Moka is it me or is this class getting smaller everyday?"Almost all of the class was made of only boys and only five girls other than the two swarm to the teacher. "you know that Ishigami-sensei is really creeping me out with her hair style and wardrobe gah so indie"

"whats indie?" Moka ask unfamiliar with the term "just weirdoes" she huffed

The rest of the day classes without Naruto was almost unbearable classes although out the day Kurumu, Yukari, Moka and Gaara experience _events. _

It was PE for Gaara and the three girls

For Gaara running around the tracks were eerily tolerable as he made pass around the last have he saw him hiding behind a tree Naruto in a black shirt with his brown slacks observing the area out of instinct he went to meet him but before the could close he disappeared in a puff of smoke; A clone.

At the end of PE Gaara ran towards the girls to tell his experience

"are you sure?" the vampire ask she really wanted to know Gaara nodded

"Yes, he was abysmal looking but it was Naruto a shadow clone"

Yukari had her own experience as she was almost late to her class as she ran passing crowds of students who were hurrying to their own classes She gazed in the distance to see how far she was from the class room she saw him he was leaning against a wall while students pass left and right Naruto was inconspicuous to the school life passing him by

"Naruto!" her little squeaky voice sounded out as she struggled to penetrated trough mob

"Hey get out the away!" "scram kid!" "argh learn some manners" all the students criticize her "Naruto! ahhhh" her vision of Naruto was getting dimmer and dimmer as the

Hordes of kids ran inside their room blocking final view of him. **Ring! **

He was gone "Sendo-san? Are coming class?" the witch was outside her math class the final bell rang "Or would you rather serve me tea after class?" her teacher asked

"ahhhh No Ms. Ririko-sensei!" _God help me Desu!_

The chalk board read _Home EC _Like all the others in the class Kurumu was hard at work on her soufflé _Just one of the many treats For Naruto's party Yahoo! _as she was making her final touches she took a quick glace at the windows of the class; sitting on a limb of a tree was the spiky hair blond hair of Naruto his miserable face showed his raw feelings

The succubus reacted with her mouth and body as it trembled "Naruto!" the quick puff ruin her soufflés "Kurono-san!" the teacher scowled "what did I tell you about being absolutely focus?!" "hehe sorry" she chuckled dryly and quickly took another glimpse he was gone the bosom girl stood up as she scan the area by doing so the teacher scowled again Kurumu ignored it _oh darn Naruto why?_

At lunch they all talk about their experiences with Naruto shadowing them.

"Even though he is mourning he still wants to know how we are doing" Moka spoke out as they ate their meals, lunch was uncomfortable without their favorite blond. "I'll tell him what we're feeling! we are suffering knowing he is too!" Kurumu lash out hitting her both of the fist onto the table "that why will be celebrating his birthday!" Yukari cried out

"then why won't he let us see him!" "Naruto only celebrates his birthday with close friends…life long friends" "OH! And were not close!?" "Kurumu you have only know him for month"

"SO!? He is my one! It hurts me to see him like that!" Moka stood up "Ugh Kurumu you wouldn't happen to have a camera would you?" Kurumu stared at the vampire "huh? Yeah but why do you need it?"

**After School**

_A group picture? The baffled Kurumu asked Yes I want draw a portrait of all of us I want him show that he has close friends here too! Ugh ok that's thoughtful. Can we meet at the school gate? They all nodded yes_

"Ok all of you stand together" the vampire prepared the camera on a tripod. The gang stood at a nice setting the only vegetated landscape near the school although tombstones sill littered the landscape. As they uniformly tried to get the best spot of the shoot Kurumu on the right grinning with the victory hand sign ,

Gaara with his arms cross with a light smile only known to him, on the left The little witch sat under Moka for obvious prevented reasons she smiled at the camera catching a wave in mid frame Moka pose with her arms laid affront of her she smiled brightly knowing full well this will show the blond that his friends loved him,

On the background a paled lonely girl peeked behind the tree _"I understand you Naruto, I-I want to be your loved one too" she spoke _Mizore popped herself from behind the tree as the light flashed capturing her image too.

"_Where I am I?" Naruto found himself on all fours on a flooded floor "Damn! you got to be kidding me! WHY NOW?!" the Ninja turn a corner on a meekly hallway _

"_Fucking fox!" the colossal gate before stood him, a low growl soon fallowed by a sinter laugh that boiled his blood. _**Brat still crying about your mommy and daddy?!** _the Nine-tail scornfully suggested "Fucking fox! How dare you?!" _**I do as I please! NEVER FORGET THAT**_**! **__it aggravate Naruto "how about I kill myself and take you with me damn fox?!" he thrashed a idle suicide threat, anger mixed with tears. The area stood silent. _

"_I want to know…." Naruto muttered he hesitated on the answer. The fox stared at him eagerly waiting to cause him more torment "why? WHY DID YOU ATTACK KONOHA THAT DAY?! Huh?! " for few more moments silence filled the air while Kyubi eyed him "Why did you have to gain!?" The helpless ninja lashed out _

**Hehehe I tell you…As much as I like to cause destruction and death I would never would **_**willingly **_**Attack the fourth full on, I have known about the cursed Sealing Jutsu before hand. **

_"then why?… Did you?"_

**Let me give you a piece of advise boy…Never trust the eyes of the Uchiha, Not e**_**ven your friend he **_**is as much troublesome as your big breasted girlfriend if she had the same malevolence and hegemony as those bastards Uchihas **

**Lets just say on that faithful day **_**I Never had my freewill…**_**Beware or **_**they will take yours too. **_

Naruto woke up in cold sweat it was morning after the debated with demon he decided to use his clones again to observe the area, something bad was going to happen.

**Oh and remember brat a day will come when I will have My revenge on the Uchiha and the fourth's legacy; You **He snarled **and I'll start with your friends once that day arrives before I served you Hahaha! **The beast echoed trough his mind

** "**wishful thinking fox"

**Morning Oct 9 **

Moka decide take a day off to finish her portrait, a sick day she was almost finish she spent every waking minute drawing the portrait she drew every detail and every smile and emotion all in harmony even the dead foliage on the background had a touch of life she did this without thinking. As she drew the blond Ninja on the middle of the group as she remembered him full of life with bright eyes and a goofy smile that she loved although her other side disagreed. She notice that her supply of the perfect blue color was almost diminish.

The rest of the group eagerly awaited to celebrate the happy day. Passing the day in automatic only focusing on their favorite Ninja **(Author Thoughts: No offence Gaara) **

"Wh-hat the?" Now the succubus was really creep out a few days ago the class was flocking with girls now only she, Moka If she was here too and another girl where there.

_Come to think of it from what I read from the Youkai Newspaper there been a lot of accounts of pretty girls missing! Oh god I hope I am not next! _she cried the art teacher walked over to her "Kurono-san, Have you seen Akashiya-san?" She said a low demanding and persistent tone

"uh she's out for the day, she working on something special" she smirked "oh what a shame" Ishigami paused "say Kurono-san how would you like to be my model for next week, huh?" "oh alright" she smiled _She may be a weirdo but she knows what it is to be a true beauty model! _"I was going to ask Akashiya but she not here today, oh well thanks for accepting it" as the tomboy return to her desk_ Both of you will make fine additions to my art._

The bell ring as everybody left a new figure enter the room "oh Akashiya your very late its already after class" The tomboy giggled

"ah I know But need little help" "Moka what are doing here?" as Kurumu approached her at the door she felt the need to talk to her. " I ran out paint, I need to borrow some from Ishigami-sensei" "well all right I be at the school's center plaza with Gaara and Yukari planning Naruto's birthday"

"ok I meet you all later" she cheerfully perked as the succubus carefully left the room she popped her head in to say one more thing "oh and Moka…I still love him more than you do so don't try too hard; the results will be the same in the end he'll be mine" she tease with her tongue out

"In your dreams" Moka blurted out embarrass of what she just said caused the girl to blush

"Moka" the tomboy teacher spoke.

"oh this bad, bad, bad!" Yukari whimpering as she observe the crystal ball before her.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, the method in no question existed in his world too, his father use the **Telescope Technique **many times, but the little witch's was extremely different it forecast into the future rather than just simple observing. "whats that Yukari?" Kurumu stride towards the two. "it's a bad premonition and it involves Moka-san!"

"where is she?" A soft yet demanding voice spoke, they all were spooked at the sudden appearance except for Gaara who just showed the look of surprise. Naruto's face was tense "Naruto!" the succubus latch herself onto him he seemly ignored her contact "where is Moka? Where is she in danger?" he silted his eyes as if he was angry "I don't know" the little witch said feebly.

"Moka is at the art-room, that's where I last saw her, she was asking that weirdo Ishigami-sensei for help" Kurumu answered. he struggled to move closer to the witch and the Kazekage with the persistent girl not letting go "She may be the one putting Moka in Danger, report her to the authority of this school" "where will you go?"

**Poof! **Naruto disappeared another clone "ouchies!" the bewildered Succubus crashed on to the ground as soon as the blond Ninja support dispelled. She staggered up onto the table

"what about Naruto will he be aright?" Yukari took a quick glance at the crystal ball, the ball materialize a image of a silhouette demonic fox, nine tails spanning around, the ball burst into shards "Whaaaaa! Naruto-san is going to have a awful event in his distant future! Desu!" she cried

"ahhhh!" Moka was pushed by onto a secret room she saw marvel statues, a tear dropped on her face as look up she gasped with a horrified look on face. "that s-statue I-its crying? As if it were real!" *Sob* Sob* *sob* all the statutes around room cried The Vampire was immediately ensnared by a tangle of snakelike hair "it's the Power of Medusa my dear beauty" _I am felling numb m-my body its turning into! _

"Stone?" She cackled "Just like the rest of my art you will be too" she caress the statute of a crying female victim

"You don't mean the statues are!" "The beauties of this school I turn them into stone just like you will be, and don't worry your friend Kurumu will be joining you too" "even though their stones their emotional reactions stay; Sadness and disappear its truly art!"

"Sadness and disappear? They are horrible just like you" A deep snare rose from the back, a barrage of Kunai aimed at the Medusa pinned her snake hair to the wall She led out deafening howl "Naruto!" the Ninja use his kunai to slash and strike the hair

"I won't let you hurt Moka! Or Kurumu If you threaten them or any of my close friends I'll Hurt you!" the slashing cause the medusa to go Irate "You Brat, How dare you?! Art only matters!" the snakes bit Naruto "ahhhh!" he cried in agony "Whats the matter?! Mmm the taste of you" she savored "its almost as if you were human, but knowing from the taste you hide murdering tendencies all bottled up inside you, A demon brat perhaps?"

_Demon? For years they called me that, the villagers I always wondered why until I found out the truth I never believe I was!_

Naruto flared up as his body turn into stone his shifted red "argh ahhhh!" the berserk ninja "huh?!" "what!?" in a flash he was gone "ooff!" the medusa yelled as he gave her a devastating punch to the belly Naruto grabbled her collar and presided to punch her "I.. I am a Human!, I am not a murder! I am not a.. Demon! I am not a Demon! NOT A DEMON!" *crack*

ahhhh! The medusa shrieked as she as send flying out the building.

"Naruto are you alright?" she asked pleadingly, Naruto stood still his body turning pale and life less.

"_Ahh ehh why I am felling numb….. am turning to stone? Oh crap!" _Naruto fell and blackout. _"Naruto!" _

**October 10 **

_Naruto wake up, Kid wake up, Bone head wake up!_

Naruto please wake up! "huh?! Ugh?! Naruto was laying on his bed, he was in bed his eyes were trying focus "where I am?" "in your room Naruto" the familiar voice of Gaara irrupted. "Naruto!" the succubus tackled him "gah Kurumu-chan!" he was taken back. "Naruto-san! Your awake! Desu!" the little witch cried also latching herself to him

"where's Moka and What happen to that Teacher that attacked her?!"

"I am fine Naruto-kun, She was taken by authorities" Moka got up from her seat "I am relieved that your fine" she chirped

"fine?" he paused "Hey wait wasn't I turning to stone?!" he had a shocked face checking his body and face "After you defeated Ishigami the spell broke and you and the girls she trapped were release" she explain "Oh I forgot!" The vampire leaned in and kiss Naruto's forehead, he immediately went in mad blush "huh?" "Happy birthday! Naruto!" his mood soon sour "ugh m-my birthday?" Naruto slumped.

"Moka! How dare you kiss him?!" the succubus jumped giving her own kiss on his forehead "oh, oh! Meet too!" Yukari went lean for one too. Kurumu took a quick glance at Gaara

"I don't suppose you want join in?" she smirked teasingly, Gaara reacted with a heavy sigh. "why? Why would you want to celebrated?" Naruto asked "why? Because we are your friends thats why! Well their your friends I am your future wife you know" Kurumu remarked "In your dreams" Yukari snickered

"friends?" "yes, Naruto we are your friends, your friends in Youkai academy!" the three girls strewed together, Gaara nodded in agreement. "So here your presents!" "here a year supply of cookies and a bowl of my special homemade Yahoo love ramen for my darling!"

Yukari shoved the succubus face away "Here! My present is a special Katana That I made practicing Alchemy, be careful its harder than diamond and very sharp Desu!" the sword shine green

"ugh thank you guys…Yukari, Moka Kurumu thank you" he grin for the first time in days

"Naruto, Present is for you to realize that you have friends here, ugh well I guess you already have b-but here you go! I was in rush had to draw everything without thinking " she uncovered the portrait Naruto got out of bed to get a closer look "its all of you guys" Naruto looked awe of all his friends smiling and striking posses "and me" in the middle he saw himself smiling the way he always been since he came here by mistake.

"Thank, thank you all" the Ninja observed the painting closer in the background he saw a pale girl hiding behind a tree _Shirayuki…its that Mizore? _

_*_**Knock* *Knock***

two taps arrived at the door Everybody startled at the sudden noise Naruto went over to open the door he peaked outside "uh Hello?" he saw no one. he looked down where a small lavender box caught his eye "ugh what the?" he came inside holding a present

"Where did you get that Naruto?" Moka asked "I don't know it was outside when I opened the door" "Naruto do you have another friend we don't know about?" The succubus asked a little exasperate tone to it. The blond nervously shook his head grinning embarrassingly "ugh you can say that hehehe"

"well whatever just along as he or she know I am your future wife" she latch herself onto Naruto's arm rubbing her breast against it "aren't I, aren't I, aren't I?" Naruto could only nose bleed _Oh crap it feels good shouldn't she be inside a cake waiting to jum…NO shut up! Dirty thoughts! _ "Kurumu let go!" The vampire cried annoyed by the sudden move "en garde" The little witch armed herself with the wand ***Magic!*** the bronze pot hit its mark "you little witch!

Naruto, Gaara and Moka could only watch as the two do battle "whats the present anyway?" "huh" Naruto open the box, the present was a crystal heart held by a angel "wow pretty" He notice that the figure was intensely cold.

The two fighting girls stopped "hey Gaara where your present?" the two girls asked, Gaara stood there with his arms cross "Naruto, Tomorrow I teach you a new jutsu" "cheapskate" the bosom girl remark "shut up Wench" "hell ya I can't wait!" Naruto trusted his fist.

"here's the cake Naruto-kun" "yup I made it Yahoo!" "enjoy!" "Blow out the candles make a wish!"

_I wish this happiness will last for good long time oh and Ichiraku's Ramen! And new powerful Justus and being Hokage someday oh and…_

After they talked and chattered the night away they said their good byes and wish him good luck.

As Naruto slumped over to his bed he notice that the crystal angel figure had three distinct whiskers on its cheeks.

he chuckled _funny…I won't forget this day _**Yawn! He slept. **

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS: Well Naruto have good birthday that was two days ago crap I missed it!**

**Stay tone for Chapter 9 Clubs and Pups! pervert news "I suppose you're wondering why I am tied up here? well it all started with that Gin guy who frame me" "I Know already just get me out!"**

**What do you think? ****Send me your**** reveiws! Now!**


	9. Chapter 9 Clubs and Pups pervert news

_**Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"**_

**Chapter 9 Clubs and Pups Pervert News**

**Arrooooo! A pack of wolfs hallooed. **It was night, Gaara laid quivering in his bed awake.

_**Anyway…**_

"_it's a dark leaky room, for all of you who don't know it's the Youkai academy's sports storage area" ahhhh! another voice echo across the room "the more I struggle the tighter the ropes hold on to me!" _

_"I suppose you're wondering why I am here?" _

_"Yeah like I am the kind of person who likes getting beating up by bunch of girls after being frame! And tossed onto a dark room tied up And for what?! For a girl?!"_

"_Moka is pretty beautiful girl but that's not the point"_

"_if your wondering Why am I here, well let me tell you the story how it all happen…" _

_"what the hell are you taking about just…!"_

**Yesterday**

"yeah!" Naruto started his morning training with the jumping jacks and stretches. Meanwhile Gaara walked outside the arena to set his stuff out. He gave a big sigh as he pulled out a thin square sheet piece of fiber "oh ha! Yeah!" he jump up and down. _I can't wait whoo! _

"Naruto" he walked over to the blond "Like I said today were going train you to develop A Ultimate Ninjutsu of your own, but first you need to have know and understand the two Chakra controls techniques: Physical and spatial recomposition" "Physical…Spatial…And recomposition?" "what the hell is that all about"

"ugh Naruto discipline yourself, if you really want to be a great Ninja someday you have to learn what your doing" "hehehe fine we do it your way" "ok for example your Rasengan, so far from what I have seen from your usage it does not require the Physical recomposition to be a formidable Jutsu but its needed it if you want to surpass it to the next level"

"so all I Need to do is apply Physical recomposition and I could surpass the Rasengan?" "in theory yes but you will need a lot of time and training it might take a decade or more" "WHAT!? DECADE?! I DON'T HAVE THAT KINA TIME!"

"I know Thats why you need to use your Multi Kage Bunshin to achieve the training" "clones huh? What do you mean?"

"Ok I'll Demonstrate, make as many clones as you can" "alright **Multi Kage Bunshin no ****Jutsu!**" at least 100 clones stood eagerly awaiting orders "Ok now what?" He gasp"Tell your clones to defeat me, but you leave the arena" "ehhhh fine ok" Naruto casually walked out he headed near the gym to wait.

"Ok ready Gaara?" one of the clones stepped forward Gaara stood there and immediately

Sands shifted around him "**Ultimate Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku!" **a small replica of Shukaku appeared before him.

Meanwhile Naruto stood waiting he was very **Impatient **_Man whats Gaara up to! letting all my clones have all the fun! "_Uzumaki-san!" The familiar voice of his Dizzy homeroom teacher approach "oh Nekonome-sensei?" He Instantly notice another teacher beside her she had shoulder length brown hair, glasses and a beauty mark on her cheek, his math teacher Ririko-sensei.

"Hello Nekonome-sensei, good morning" he said cheerfully he then glared at his math teacher "eh Ririko-sensei…"

"aw Naruto-kun, are their still bad blood between us? I just wanted to teach you so you don't have stay in summer school come at the end of this semester." _That won't be until Month and a week away _He growled mentally

_**Last week a whole comical conflict irrupted between her and Naruto, she hurt Moka and Gaara.**_

_**Naruto still has not forgiven her …**_

"Good Morning Naruto…ugh what are you doing up so early?" "Ugh all just my morning exercise!" he demonstrated by stretching "Hehehe so ya"

A image suddenly hit Naruto's thoughts _I defeated Gaara? _

"uh Excuse me Sensei I -I got to go!" he jogged towards the forest and quickly dash towards Gaara's location "he is so full of energy and enthusiasm, He will fit well in many of today's sport clubs" Meow

"My, my, my he is also a good fighter and…student" she cackled.

_I can't Believe it…He beat my ultimate shield…I was leaning towards the other outcome in my favor._ Gaara laid on the ground his sand surrounding his body "Gaara!" He came running and stop before gasping to air "I..I.. my clones beat you .. I mean I beat you !" Gaara got up "so you saw.." "I mean its like I was there!"

"its what separates Kage clones from ordinary clones" "ah Yeah!…wait I don't get it" The Kage gawked at him "please...tell me your kidding" The blond stood idle his response was uh.

"Kage clones have the ability to experience and learn, and after they dispel the original user will have its knowledge" "really wow that cool!" "yes and for each clone its one extra experience, two clones that's twice the experience" "So if I had a hundred clones that's hundred experience!?" Gaara nods

"Here" Naruto is handed a square sheet of fiber "huh, whats this"

"To surpass the Rasengan I am going to teach you how to Manipulate the Nature of your chakra" "my…chakra nature? " "there are at least five primary natures that will affect chakra"

"five types…that's all?" "Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Earth coincidentally they gave the names of five great countries"

"wow…Nice to know" he said with a lackluster face. "Everybody's chakra fits in one of those elements…for example you're sensei Kakashi Hatake" "Ehh? Kakashi-sensei?" "He use the chidori, it's a raiton Jutsu; Lighting base"

"ok that's good and all but whats all that have to do with this damn piece of paper?!" "Channel some of you're chakra into it, the end result will tell your nature type"

"okay" he focused and waited "Ha!" the piece of fiber split in half "it…ripped in half" Gaara smiled "you're lucky Naruto, your affinity with Wind something I Know a lot about"

"wind…hehehe I guess I hit the jackpot you being the Kazekage you're going to teach me some super cool jutsu right?" he grin "Yes, whatever I can so long you don't kill me in the crossfire"

"_ok lets start" _

"wind…with the ability to cut and sever anything it will serve you well in battles"

"here" the red head handed him a ordinary tree leaf.

"ugh…a leaf?" He looked puzzled "place the Leaf firmly between you're palms Cut it using only your chakra until you successfully cut it completely in half" "Ok got it"

"like I said about clones experience, you will use Kage Bunshin during you entire Training" "Ok how many should I make?" "well since I know first hand how much energy you have…Lets use the entire tree line surrounding the area"

"Hehehe I like how you think **Kage no jutsu Bunshin!" **All Naruto's clone struggled and succeeded all except there real knuckle head.

Outside the school gates many students pass by almost every male goggling the two reining school beauties the little witch malicious attacked any bystander who flirted with Moka as she belong to Uzumaki and Sendo.

"Do You think creepy Gaara is keeping his promise teach my Naruto a new trick or jutsu as you call it?" The Succubus slandered.

"Of course Gaara-san is the best! I bet he will teach Naruto-san the most super cool jutsu! After a long sweaty training they both will come to me and Moka and we will have the most incredible se…mhuuf!"

"Yukari-chan! Please! Don't say such vulgar things"

"ahhhh! Damn clones, almost all of them cut the damn…bah! but me" "it will take some time Just take it easy for now" _You will have to do the impossible to achieve control _ blandly told him.

"Naruto! Darling!" the succubus glided only to be smacked by a bronze pot collapsing on to the ground "owie"

"Not this time! Desu!" "Naruto-kun, Gaara-san good morning" "Hello Moka, Yukari and…wench Good morning" "Oh…hey guys Moka-san Yukari-chan and….Kurumu-chan…argh" the ninja struggled and plummeted on top of the down succubus.

"Naruto!" Moka gasped "oh Naruto I knew you would take the lead! But lets go to my room first, Yahoo-ahoo!" she said in ecstasy

"He fainted!" "Naruto are you all right?" "Need…ramen…" he suggested faintly.

_Typical _

**Homeroom class **

"well then everyone settle down" the dizzy teacher spoke Naruto filled with the good stuff that is ramen he still felt the need to lay his head on his desk _I want…need to learn that damn jutsu…bring Sasuke….be…Hokage _**SNAP! **A loud crack of the ruler on the podium

"Uzumaki-san! Please refrain from sleeping in my class, why can't you be enthusiastic like you were this morning" Naruto lifted his head his left hand holding it for support _err That's because I had propose before my life came crashing down! _

"Ok class as you all know The academy's main goal is to learn to coexist with humans and the simple way to train Monsters to adapt in human society is to take in club activates!" Meow!

_I wonder if there any safe clubs _Gaara pondered _I want Naruto to join the swim club so he can bask as I show myself in a bikini Yahoo! And one upping Moka in the battlefield of love is a plus! _Kurumu scheme _I really want to see my potential Lovers in hot bathing suits Desu! _Yukari drooled _I just want to be with Naruto and everybody else… _Moka Hope. _I wonder if there's a Ramen club _Naruto _Really _Hope.

"everyone please visit as many groups as you can and decide which club you want to join!" "class dismiss! Also please be sure to visit the News paper club That I am advisor for!!"

The group of five soon entered a crowded hallway bustling with different clubs

"Just what the hell wrong this clubs!?" Naruto shouted "just…Interesting" Gaara commented a little green in the face.

As they past through the activates stands Moka and Kurumu were bombardment with many invites, The Phantom Photographers ask for nudes, The chemistry club wanted make love potions with them and other weird clubs insisted on them to join. They rushed outside "damn who know they could be so creepy" Naruto wailed "Like I said _Interesting_" "Too many clubs want Moka-san! Desu!"

"and the constant flirting! Can't they see that I am Naruto's soon to be wife?!"

_Since when I did I agreed to be her husband?! I won't make it pass Boyfriend if she keeps suffocating me those massive glories….No Shut up! _

"lets just join a club we could all enjoy" _At least she's got the right safe idea _**Grumble **"Naruto-kun.."" was that Moka-san?" "I haven't drank in awhile so can I?" "oh crap" Capuchuuuuu!

_Safe ideas! Not a safe person! _"Moka! Get off my Naruto!" the irate succubus pushed the defenseless vampire out the way. She grabbed Naruto and comforted him the only way she can Mhuuf! _She killing me again! Dattebayo!_ "you idiot wench your suffocating him again" the sand dragged Naruto out the soft death grasp "ugh thanks Gaara"

"Oh Sorry darling got carried away" _Man they are out to get me! I swear! It would be better if we split off for a while _Naruto sought a safe way out "you know how about we all search on our own for clubs and then meet up at the plaza" _This will keep me safe for a while _Gaara approach him.

"Naruto…If there's a Ramen related club or any silly related interest of yours" he dramatically pause "**I'll kill You **_if you join_" he said in deep cold harsh tone

"ehhhh!" Naruto cried, the three girls too shivered at the whim.

"but darling I don't want to leave you!" Kurumu jumped towards "Not again!" Naruto perform several hand signs and in a swirl of leafs he was gone only for The succubus to land on her face.

"I think we should let Naruto be alone for a while…He needs to have his space after all" Moka defended his choice

"Maybe it was because of the constant ostentatious flirting attempts from a certain big breasted Airhead, Naruto-san would've stayed Desu"

"Yu-ka-ri-chan!" A malevolent voice spoke from behind her, the Killing aura was dominate in the area. "ouchie!! The buxom girl pulled her cheeks

"What was that?! Flat chested brat!?" "you big boob cow!" The two fought off in the distance while Gaara and Moka complaint before leaving a different path.

As they walked over to some more club booths Naruto made his way to the Martial arts section either to get away from Moka's Hunger, Kurumu's Hug of death, Yukari's perverted persuasions or Gaara's lecturing.

Meanwhile Naruto now safe his Curiosity lead him to large mob of spectators.

"**Come one come all to witness The Youkai Karate club Demonstration challenge!"**

At a platform three club members appeared, A Second year member walked over to the crowds "is there anybody here I doubting the power of Karate?!" The crowd cheered as he stood front of a stack of twenty gravestones.

"oh great whats this guy selling?" he muttered "Hai-Ya!" He hand chop the whole stack right down to the middle. "Whoa!" the other boys in crowd the commented "The Karate clubs always give kick-ass public demonstrations!"

"SO What?! Big deal!" a blatant voice spoke out from the crowd. The mob suddenly went silent.

"oh this guy is dead" "what a stupid loudmouth" "does he have a death wish?" few comments sprang out from the spectators. "who was that?!" the spiky hair second year member desired the brave fool who spoke out against the club. The crowd quickly disperse leaving Naruto exposed in sight. He stood there with his arm cross glaring at the Second year.

"You…Blond whisker boy" He smiled "I take it you want a challenge to prove yourself better?" Naruto grinned "hehehe I can beat anything you give me"

"ok then lets see if you can break my record of twenty, Blondie" He smirked

"gladly hehehe" Naruto quickly jumped on the platform where the challenge awaited him.

Twenty-three tombstones were stack Naruto took aim and hit devastating the stack completely disintegrating the stones and denigrating the club member.

_Damn, this blond is much more than meets the eye _"ha yeah!" Naruto cheered as the crowd went wild.

"hey I got a proposition for you" The ninja turn to face the member "yea what?" he said smugly "I want to fight ya, if you beat me I give you full membership to my club and give you fifty-thousand yen and if you lose you to have clean my club room for a week and pay me one hundred thou yen" He laughed content on his secure victory "you're on!"

They both took their battle stance on the stage at the crowd roared.

"say before we start I want to know you're name"

"My name Naruto Uzumaki, the guy whose going to kick your ass!"

"hehehe Good spunk, I am second year lieutenant of the Karate club, Haji Miyamoto!"

Haji Quickly sprinted to give Naruto a heavy kick to his ribs Naruto parried blow _Damn this guy's kick… _The Karate lieutenant saw a opening grappling the ninja's arm and flipping him on his backside _Damn! _Naruto quickly got to his side and sent a low kick towards Hajji's torso "oh no you don't" He blocked and grabbed Naruto's foot tossing him in the air.

The Karate member ready himself with hand chop as the Ninja descended back down. "Hai-ya!" **Crack! **gah! The devastating blow set its mark. **Poof! **only a log stood in place.

_What the..! "_Down here!" "huh?" Oooft! Naruto send spinning kick at Hajji's backside. He rivaled in pain as he went down Naruto took the opportunity to grapple his shoulder and toss the second year on his back. Naruto has done the unfeasible to prospective of the crowd "The boss! H-he got b-beaten! By that blond guy!?"

"Haji Miyamoto undefeated in 86 matches! He got beaten!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

The crowd cheered their new champion. Naruto gave them a his signature goofy grin "yo!"

Naruto walked off happily with his frog wallet Gamma-chan fat "who looks good when their chubby? you do Gamma-chan!" Naruto said a baby voice

"hey Uzumaki…you beat me and you use somekinda magic trick to do it" a tall figure approach from behind cracking his fist. "yeah so" Naruto responded smugly "A boarder being beat me in combat…You know some would see that as disrespectful and Humiliating to the Youkai Karate club" they stared at each other, none of them wink once. "…and so?" he responded.

Haji let out a big friendly grin "but not me" He gave a friendly slap to Naruto's shoulder.

"your all right Naruto I'll be honor to have you in club, In fact I want you as my sparing partner" "hehehe thanks I'll be happy to train with yo.."

"Naruto-san!" The little witch approach the two "huh Yukari-chan?" "I was in crowds! I cheer for you, didn't you hear me!" "hehehe sorry Yukari-chan thanks for the encouragement" "and who might you be little lady?" Haji bend down to her face level

"I am Yukari Sendo…Naruto's girlfriend Desu"

the statement put a shock of horror in Naruto's face.

"Naruto, I didn't think of you as a lolicon" "no..! she lying I am just her friend"

"oh…that's too bad…cause" he immediately picked up girl as if a play doll

"kya! Hahaha your little girlfriend soooo cute!!" "Put me down!" "Desu!" "Gah so creepy Desu!" "Lucky Naruto! she's so adorable! "

"What the hell?! Is that!? You're the real Lolicon!!" Naruto angrily pointed fingers.

"With the cute witch Cosplay hat and cape sooo innocent!" "Weee" Haji squealed in delight

"Hey!" he elbow the perverted lolicon in the ribs forcing him to drop her.

"hey! Just what the fuck is wrong with you?!" he carried the little witch behind him"I am sorry! She just soooo cute!" the karate student blush.

"you know what?! this is just too creepy Forget about the club I decline!" The blond Ninja carried Yukari off away

"hey wait!" _Damn he would have been a good addition too. _

After running a safe distance from the lolicon Naruto and Yukari headed out to the plaza.

Both Gaara and Moka were spotted. "Moka-san, Gaara! Find any clubs?" they both sigh and nod in disappointment "Just clubs after clubs full of perverts, I wouldn't feel safe with them" Moka pouted "in other words nothing that means a safe haven for any person….Naruto…" He pause "you better have not join a ramen related club" a evil aura surrounded the area. "

Gah no! ehhhh I-I came to the same problems perverts! nothing but perverts!" "lolicon perverts! Desu!" The young witch added latching onto Naruto's right arm.

"speaking of perverted People, where's that wench Kurono?" "hey yeah where is Kurumu-chan?" "right here honey!" Standing behind him was The succubus in all her glory in yellow bikini.

"gah! Kurumu-chan why are y…Muff!" She gave him yet another dose of her death hug "Kurumu let him go!" Moka charge towards her as well as The little witch with her wand and Gaara with his sand pull Naruto out. "Not this time! Yahoo!" She grew out her wings from her back as she carried the helpless Ninja to the sky in the distance. "Kurumu where are you taking Naruto!?" "to the swim club, meet ya by the pool" she yelled.

Naruto's muffed screaming could be heard in the distance.

**Swim club Youkai School Pool**

The pool area was filled life and enthusiasm, many of the boys from school of all years played and fondled with the swim club's beauties a all female club so far.

"Why are we doing her Kurumu?" Naruto ask trying not to stare at the buxom bikini clad girl. _If pervy sage was here he would probably write several novels from this experience alone _

"why do you think we're here? I want to show my Naruto my perfect figure…" she pulled Naruto towards her soft chest obvious to the fact she was suffocating him.

_Sweet soft embrace of death!_

"need no more to fantasize about me in a bikini…Your dream has already come true" "aren't I sexy?" "aren't I sexy?" she repeated as she rubbed her breast up and down

_By the end of the day he will be mine yahoo! _

**Magic! **Oooft! the bronze pot made its mark on the bewildered Succubus letting go of Naruto. In her confuse state fell backwards on the pool area creating a small splash.

The little witch appeared in a swimsuit of her own. "Heh thanks Yukari" She glommed on Naruto. "Naruto, Since were here lets go swimming!" "wha! I can't ugh I don't have swim trunks yeah that's it!" Much to Yukari's disappointment

"oh you don't need to" a aqua hair beauty in a bikini and sarong

approach them. "we have spare swimming attire won't you join us?" she ask seductively

Naruto couldn't help but blush "uh sure I guess" "by the way, I am swim club captain Ichinose Tamao" "oh I am.." "Naruto Uzumaki" "you know my name?" "oh I had my eye on you and you're redheaded friend for a while" she wink _Ooook Since when did I became mister Popular here? Eh Not that I complaining hehehe _

The Blond Ninja sat by the pool edge wondering where… "Naruto-kun!" He saw Gaara and Moka approach him "Oh Hey Moka-san! Hey Gaara!" "Naruto what are you doing in swimwear?" "oh a girl from the swim club decided to let me borrow some swimming trunks and I figure I outa wait for you guys Hehehe" he slap the wet pool edge.

"Come on in guys I am sure they little you borrow some swimwear too" "I'll pass" Gaara headed to the nearest umbrella table. "I-I…Really don't like to swim" she hesitate for while. "I don't think she's interested in swimming" Tamao swam behind him "how about you swim with me?" "hey wait!" "come on I'll promise you will enjoy it"

_Monster girls are very aggressive! _

"**Hey you two girls No running!" **A lifeguard Yelled "Grrr! Get back here! Twerp!"

"Save Me Naruto-san! Desu!" the two Youkai girls ran off into the pool distance.

Meanwhile Gaara and Moka sat on a parasol table overlooking the pool area.

"Why don't you go swimming Gaara-san?…You don't have to stay for my sake"

"its not that…I don't want to get my sand armor wet" he punctured a hole in himself, the sand quickly repaired itself. "also I am vulnerable in the water" "oh" she let a sympathizing sigh. "I am going to take a guess that the rumors are true about vampires not able to tolerate water"

She nodded "its true vampire like myself are helpless in water the power drains away and we become paralyze" she pause and looked at Naruto's location.

"d-does Naruto know too?" Gaara gave a heavy sigh "Naruto…I respect him more than anybody in the world no matter what I call him…His a precious person to me, he change me, he gave me hope" He gave dry chuckle "but I guess every man has flaw, his is being easily distracted for sometime" "oh"

_He is a blond after all_

"you seem to be doing well Naruto-kun" "thanks Tamao-san" Naruto broke focus and looked at Moka's location_. I wonder why Moka isn't joining heh I really want to see her in bathing suit…hey wait she look kinda sad. _"excuse me" Naruto politely brushed away from the club captain's grasp.

"Hey Moka-san why don't you take swim, come on I'll promise it will be fun" she hesitate "well…you see vam…" "Vampires can't tolerate the water, Just one of their many weakness" The captain said in cold harsh tone she glared at Moka. Splash of the water made the pink hair girl flinch out of her seat.

"Is that true Moka? you can't touch water?" She frown "Yes, I can only swim if the water is mix with special herbs…so I can't swim here"

"oh why didn't you say so earlier? I just wanted to join a club everybody would enjoy if you don't like it lets just leave, right Gaara?" he grin

Gaara gave out a smile _You always show you're true colors when you try to please you're friends don't you Naruto? _

"ok let me just get…" Naruto was suddenly drag back into the water "oh come why don't you stay a little longer?" "hehehe sorry but…"

**Whaaaaa! **

Screaming and terror filled the area. "what the hell?! why are you chasing me sempai!" Naruto horrified as he saw a boy get bitten by one the girls only to wither into a old man. "w-what the?" he uttered in confusion. "Naruto! Get out of the pool!" his friends yelled simultaneously.

"Naruto, remember when I said I had my eye on you?" her bottom half of her body transform into a fish like tail. "much like a predator stalks its prey!" her mouth unhinged revealing several sharp teeth.

"oh crap!" she drag the helpless ninja under the water. "you see Naruto, Mermaids have the full advantage here, bon appetit for you!"

_Crap, crap! This like 100 time someone or something has to tried to eat me! _

"Naruto!" Moka dash towards the pool "Moka wait you can't!" Gaara warn her.

"but Naruto! Her his trouble!"

"Hey! You fish freaks! give me my man back!" the anger succubus transform using her razor sharp claws to threaten the mermaids.

"Give us Naruto-san back Desu!" she was arm with her pink wand.

"Naruto is a Ninja his not going to give up that easily" to further back up his statement the pool suddenly violently shifted creating a great whirlpool trapping mermaids and victims alike.

"**Great Ball Rasengan!' **two Narutos appeared pushing the great chakra ball towards the air.

"That's very different Naruto I never except that kind of trick" the mermaid called out as she eyed Naruto descending back down to the pool. _crap she still standing err swimming!? _"unfortunately for you mermaids naturally drive on wild and untamed waters!"

"oh fuck!" _I got to think of something quick! _

"Naruto!" Moka step by the pool edge. _What are you doing!? We will be helpless in water! Do you really want to risk it?! All for… _"his my friend!" _"If I could apply my chakra control on the water then I can save him" you never done it before! Its too risky!_

"I have to!"

"Damn it! I can't perform as jutsu its too late!" a swarm of mermaids awaited him.

"_Maybe if I can!…" _Oooft! He black out.

"I can do it!" she felt the ground solid. _"I did it!" No, look! "Huh!?"_

To her astonishment the whole area was frozen solid.

"Ow! that really hurt!" Naruto got up. "w-wha the?" the group of mermaids were frozen, immobile, crying out for help. **Tap, Tap!** He tap the frozen pool "wha-what in the world this this?"

Off in the distance a purple haired pale girl squatted on a tree limb overlooking the pool area. _I owe you one _The girl whispered.

Gaara and the girls ran towards Naruto. "what happen?" the blond ask. "we don't know the whole pool just froze!" Kurumu said in the same surprise tone as everyone.

"Whatever happen lets just get out here while the danger is subsided" Gaara warn, They all nodded in agreement and left.

"ohh! Isn't there any club in this damn school that's not filled with perverts or predators!?" Naruto frown in frustration. "I guess we have to take the latter" Moka sigh in disappointment. "we might have to take a fodder club" Kurumu said in a annoying tone.

"any calm and tranquil club here is unheard of I suppose". "Gaara-san is right it would be a miracle to find one Desu!"

"Naruto! Naruto!" A familiar voice came from behind.

The blond Ninja's skin started to craw. _Oh great its that guy! _"eh Haji what do you want?"

"Naruto, please reconsider Joining the Karate club!" Haji pointed directly at Naruto. "you! Are the only one who's deem worthy of being my sparing partner!"

"gee I don't know last time you really creep me out" he stroked his chin reconsidering joining . _Last time? What did he do to creep Naruto out? _The question rose on Gaara, Kurumu and Moka's mind.

"come on I'll promise it will be different" he gave a thumps up. "well…" suddenly Yukari latch herself to Naruto's arm.

"Pwease! Don't fight Naruto! I don't want my Naruto hurt…Because I wuvvv him!" she said with cute puppy dog eyes. The Karate member suddenly picked up girl "kyaa! She sooo! Cute!!"

"Wha the fuck!" the three others yelled.

"Lolicon pervert!" Naruto elbowed Haji releasing the little witch.

"forget it! I don't want to join you're club!" he shook his fist.

Haji got the air back into him. "ok, Ok but I notice none of you have join a club yet, I know a pretty easy lay back club, The guy who runs it is a cool and lay back guy "

"his he a lolicon like you?" Naruto ask.

"Nope" he glanced at Moka and Kurumu "he has other _interest_"

"come I'll lead you all there" the group gave a sigh and a nod of a agreement.

"I can only hope this club is safe" Gaara walked along with his arm cross "along as I am with you guys I can deal with it" Moka chirped "I can use this club experience to further my relationship with Naruto" she glance back at him and winked "right honey?"

He scratch the back of his head in a embarrassing manner. _Ha! She going to kill me more! _

"oi Yukari-chan" he pulled the little witch away from the group. "yes?"

"you did that on purpose didn't you? Right?" she smiled and pulling out her tongue out in cute manner.

"Desu"

"_How can I not love you?! after all that you have done for me!" he said pleating desperately. "Oh Natori! I was just so scared! I would have thought you…you never would accept our love!" she cried her tears hitting the soft wood floor._

_Her tears hindered as he gently stroked her wet soft cheek. "oh Yui! Don't be such a fool" He said caringly. "I love you" her eyes soften "Do…" she cried in amazement as the man she longed for wanted her, it excited her spiritually and physically. _

"_Do you really love me?" "yes! More than anyone in the world! All the woman I met pale in comparison to you" She stood before him as she undid her kimono. "Take me!" _

"_Oh Yui!" "Natori!"_

"Hehehe!! "_Who'd said books suck!?" _a older boy with flowing black hair with a red headband leaned back onto his seat. "Books are for losers?" he covered his mouth a mad blush took over his face. "obviously they'd never read **Icha-Icha Tactics**"He giggled to himself.

"Yo! Gin, you trouble making dog" "huh? What'd do you want lolicon?"

"tch anyway I noticed you didn't get any new members to join you" "so like I care"

"well I brought five eager people who would love to join your club" he stood out the doors path to reveal the group.

Moka and Kurumu were the first ones in followed by Gaara and Yukari.

_Oh lucky me!! the school's two main freshmen hotties want to join this club with me! _

"Greetings" He stood up "I am Ginei Morioka, President of the Newspaper club" He Gleamed at the two girls. "but you can call me Gin" he winked.

"ugh yeah sure thanks"

Naruto soon step into the room, He quickly spotted The green book clutch on Gin's hand and knew he was trouble. "T-that b-book!" Gin caught his surprise. "Oh? I take it you're a fan of the book too"

"I know about it! Its perverted book!" he huffed. "that means you're a pervert!" he shook his finger at him. "Heh! Even if I was a pervert which I am _not _wouldn't it be the case of calling the tea kettle black?" Naruto started at the older boy.

"…what do you mean?" "I don't get it! What does it have to do with you being a pervert?" a sweat drop appeared on Gaara and the girls.

"Gah! Are you stupid or something!? are You telling me that you just Happen to know that this a adult book?"

"I know that's a nasty book because the author of that book was my Sensei! Jiraiya"

A shock expression came into Gin's face and a gleam in his eyes was noted while the rest were bewildered.

Gin ran towards Naruto grabbing him by the shoulders asking him a thousand questions at once. "Do you really know him?!, What is he like?!, his he really as cool as they say he is?!, Do you know where he lives?!, when's the next volume coming out?!, Can you get me his autograph?!!"

_tch Gin always the kind of pervert who admires bigger ones. _Haji slapped Gin's back "hey Gin! Aren't you suppose to introduce you're new members to you're club?"

"ah! This is the News Paper club!!" he chirped. _No, I got to make myself look and act more professionally if I am ever going score with those Hotties and… _

He glanced over at Moka. "?" Moka blinked in confusion. _Especially the lovely Akashiya Moka Hehehe. _

He walked over to the desk unwrinkled his blazer, standing straight trying to pull of the most professional responsible and trustworthy character he can.

"hmp! What snub" Naruto Muttered to himself. Gaara noted that Naruto's character judgment was dead on, He did not trust this Gin guy either.

"Ok first I'll explain to you what kind of club this is!"

"our Goal for the Newspaper club is naturally to publish the school Paper!"

"Most of the activity you will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy"

"we'll be put in dangerous situations again and again for the sake of journalism!"

"I tell you right now many weaklings have quit this club because they could not handle the demand! I hope this does not ring true towards any of you!!"

_Like hell it would ! _Naruto yelled in his thoughts.

"Naruto!" Kurumu latched herself to his arm. "I am not very good with flirty guys! Like him"

"Hey let not judge" Moka spoke up "he seem like the kind of guy we could depend on"

"well if you like him so much why don't get with him while I keep Naruto" she pulled her tongue out While Moka gave her a dirty look. Gin noted the dispute with a sinister grin.

"ok! Our first meeting will be Tomorrow! I suggest you use the rest of the day to research News material for the meeting!" he walked out and quickly popped his head back in. "oh and by the way I was pulling you're leg about the whole serious stuff! Lets just have some fun Ok?"

"He is a strange one Desu!" Moka tried to give a fair trial "like I said we shouldn't judge" Gaara step forward "I don't trust him, I might Keep a eye on him" "The flirty nice guys like him are always trouble" Kurumu crossed her arms. Naruto raged into the conversation

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!! I don't care about that guy, What the real problem lies with Me Not able to maintain my chakra control! Gaara!" "I already told you how, but I guess you can only learn through physical experience rather than with you're head"

_His he calling my Naruto dumb?! Well…Uhgh uh … I don't care! He is a kind and lovable cutie! _Kurumu puffed.

_I guess patience is not virtue for Naruto… _Moka commented

"what does that mean?! wha- I don't care! I just want learn now!"

"you will eventually achieve it Naruto-kun I believe you can" "She right Desu!"

_Oh I am not going in to let them butt in! _"My Naruto can do anything he put his mind to"

"well that's the problem….Naruto you're the type of person who can only learn through their body not mind…lets face it you're not bright"

"eh what do you know?" "well there is a special weapon to help Users like you experience first hand in controlling the nature of you Chakra…unfortunate for you it will take months to get it send here"

"what is this special weapon anyway?" "it's a type of special Knife that's able to absorb the chakra Nature of its user" The little witch tugged at Naruto's shirt "hey do you think that Katana I made for Naruto will be able to do that?"

"hey yeah!" Naruto pulled out his pouch that he carried with him. He pulled a summoning scroll activated releasing the long sword the blade shimmered Jade green. "hehehe Yeah" "that Katana won't work, it needs to be made with a special metal property" Naruto held the sword against the desk before him.

"so let say this was a one those Knifes how would it work?" "first you need to let the chakra flow through the blade, you have to imagine separating you're Chakra in two and grinding them together" "Girding them together huh?" Naruto grip the sword trying to simulate the chakra. "like I said it won't wor…!"

**SLASH! BAM! **

The wooden desk suddenly exploded into shards and splinters. "whoa!" 'shit!" "kya! Take cover!" The katana glowed, infuse with visible chakra. Naruto and Gaara shocked gave their full attention to Yukari.

"Yukari, just what did you say you made this sword out of?" they both asked.

She responded with a smile.

**Afternoon training **

Moka, Naruto and Gaara walked over to their another training spot, the area was hilly almost no trees covered the landscape a large cliff wall loom over new arena the most remarkable feature was the clear waterfall making itself the centerpiece.

its safe to say the area still carried the creepy image as the rest of the Youkai woods .

"wow this very different from our smaller training place"

"the area its is a very scenic place don't you think?" "Yeah sure…"

"Ok Moka today I am going teach you how to do shadow clones…" "Naruto… How about I teach her I know you're eager to practice Next level so here" ". "sooo what the next Level? " Naruto shaking with anticipation.

"To further advance you're training with Wind manipulation" he paused and pointed at the raging waterfall . "you're going cut that in half using only with you're wind chakra"

"is that even possible?" Moka gasped. Naruto gave face of awe

"Hehehe Always like to keep it interesting huh Gaara?"

---------------------------------------------

"Damn! Just a little splash!" twenty-one Naruto clones stood before a raging waterfall on a hovering sand platform. A clone insisted on teaching alongside Gaara, Moka how to created shadow clones.

"you already know the clone Jutsu this just the advance version" he grin optimistically.

"remember unlike you Naruto she can't perform as much clones like you" with the usual lecturing.

"So I can't use it in direct attack? So it would be more stealth base…" she twittered at the concept.

Gaara nods "heh Don't worry Moka I teach ya the Rasengan, it's a great combo"

"you have to evenly apply chakra to your clones"

"also you have to know you're limits on you're chakra reserves otherwise you're left mentally exhausted and it really sucks trust me"

"well ok" she close her eyes and concentrated.

Of in the distance two looming figures stood observing like Hawks.

"its seems Uzumaki is showing great stride in controlling the Kyubi" a hooded man with long white robes conversing with the Bus driver.

"Yes, hes truly a remarkable fellow" he pulled out a cigar lighting it with swift lighter.

"If I may say so Chairman hes truly the embodiment of the Senju clan spirit"

"Hashirama…He entrusted us to keep the peace between Youkai and Humankind"

"Long ago the infringer Jubi nearly destroyed any chance of coexistence…The sage of six paths is true savior"

"But as you know Chairman a few of the descends of the elder one have been trying resurrected that foul Youkai "

The two stared at Naruto; the waterfall was split in half he was a sanguinely fellow.

"We could only hope for a another savior" he cackled.

"hell ya!" Naruto remarked on the clones and original's achievement on the waterfall

Giving each other congratulated hugs and high-fives.

"Congratulations Naruto!!" "yay!" "I knew you could do it!" a clap with a cheerful smile. Three Mokas praised him on his accomplishment.

"You did well Naruto" Gaara gave his usual stoic appreciation.

"you did good too Moka! Wow in the first try too!" he gave his nice guy pose; a thumps up well done.

The three made their way back to school grounds at the predicted rendezvous.

Kurumu and Yukari awaited with the precaution of a simple feud with the subject always… "Look twerp! You can keep Moka and the creepy chucky guy but keep my Naruto out of you're perverted fantasies"

"Silly Kurumu-san" she said the honorific with a hint of satire "I will monopolies them in the sanctums of bed, its futile stop us Desu!" Yukari snobbishly spoke as if she already won the victory.

"you're one seriously messed up little girl you know that?"

"Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan!" Naruto waved with the big goofy smile.

"So how did the training go for you guys?"

"Heheh _it went well _for Moka and me!" he grin putting his arm around Moka. She responded with a blush and twiddling her index fingers, He was a little too friendly for the poor girl.

Off in the shadows of the distance laid two pairs of eyes observing the group like a predator.

"_w-what the hell? Those kind of affection between The Lovely Moka and that blond kid looks a little too friendly!_

"it was a excellent session, it was little hard at first but it went smooth and easy after I got use to it" Kurumu and Yukari blushed.

"By the end of it I was sweaty and sticky" "hehehe sorry about that Moka"

There was a sudden misunderstanding in the air.

"_Whaaaaa!" he cried out "the divine innocent Moka has been violated by that Naruto punk?!" _

"aww" the little witch moan in disappointment. "you guys did it without me?!"

"huh?!" "Naruto! How could you!?" the confuse misconstrue succubus latch herself onto Naruto with teary eyes "I was suppose _you're first!!_"

"_wait there's been miscommunication!!" _

After the entire thing was all fully explain and it was all just bad choice of words

They all decided to go to cafeteria to discuses the news material for Tomorrow's meeting quota all except for… "Hey Gaara, Buddy where you going?" He responded "I want to get some rest…I'll see of you all tomorrow" nothing to show for but his apathetic face.

"Well aright see ya" "hmm good night Gaara-san" "Night, night Lover number 3 Desu!"

"Meh, Night Gaara"

"So what are we going to do about the news material?" Moka asked she was eager to get into club activates. Kurumu and Yukari gave a quick glance and nodded The buxom girl took the lead into the conversation.

"well there been rumors of a serial peeping tom who been checking out girls as they dress" "A enemy of woman Desu!" "how awful!"

"Hmp sounds like pervy sage…"

Meanwhile.

"_oh thank god it was just a misunderstanding… I still have a chance to take Akashiya Moka as my woman…so long as I can keep my name clean and get rid off all competitors" _

"Hehehe!" **Click! "**Stay pretty girls!" Gin was happily taking a few mementos of the erotic display the simple chore of changing clothes, safely tugged away at the top of building observation spot or so he thought.

"So you are as bad as Naruto suspected" The sudden intrusion scared Gin his camera stumbled a story or two breaking in pieces on the ground. "Aww man!" the pervert calmly collected himself. "you know that was a expensive camera…Someone has to pay for it" Gaara stood there not opposed. "You're trouble" he finally responded.

"Heh You know I can't let anybody especially The lovely Moka Know about my shameless activity, it will ruin my reputation"

"What are you prepared to do about it?…"

"Hehe you know ugh Gaara right? it's a lovely night for the full moon wouldn't you say?"

**Arrooooo! **

**The Next day **

**Private Youkai Academy Hospital Annex **

It was a usual day at the infirmary many nurses see all kind of misfortunes and think nothing twice, a lie it was not a usual day not for long.

The Blond Ninja came rushing in as soon as he heard the news.

"Where's Gaara!" Naruto demanded he stopped at the front desk, they were awe struck and little confuse but they got the hint. "uh h-he is in room 235 second story"

Naruto ran towards his friend's room.

Yesterday.

While they all return to their rooms Kurumu, Yukari and Moka heard a deafening howl it was close by they followed the source only to find Gaara unconscious near some bushes, his head strangely resting on his green blazer. They decided not alarm Naruto until the morning .

_Flashback_

"_oh hey guys is Gaara still asleep? I couldn't get that guy to open his door, he must have been really sleepily Hehehe" "I want to show him what I did to the Rasengan using my nature chakra" _

"_Naruto….Gaara is at the Hospital" _

"_What did you say!?" "we found Gaara on the ground! He was breathing hard with multiple injuries" _

Gaara laid on his designated bed he was in a short term Coma.

"Shit! Gaara what kind fight did you get into?" Moka tried to lighten it up "it could been worse Naruto…Doctors say he'll be out in a few days " Naruto started to shiver "he going to be fine Naruto"

"Damn it that not it!" _Whoever got the upper hand on him must be strong or, or fast enough to get past his sand shield_

After spending all half of the day with the comatose Gaara they decided best if they rendezvous with the Newspaper club's first meeting.

Naruto sat silently while Moka and Kurumu tried to comfort him the little witch bawled for a few minutes.

The empty room lay silent with few mutters here and there before the club's advisor Shizuka Nekonome.

" I am really sorry of what I heard about Gaara-kun" The teacher said in a sympathizing meow.

"I think he'll be alright" Gin step into the class room. "I'd stopped by his hospital room to give him a flower bouquet and get-well card" He came in smugly and a bit remorseful his mood quickly change when Moka came into his view.

"Oh but don't worry I also have a bouquet for all the lovely ladies here" the playboy swoon to each of the girls all of them unimpressed and confuse before he reach Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" Gin handed him a trivial notebook.

"Huh? Whats this?" he examine the book. "If you have the time could you get this sign by you're sensei Jiraiya-sama Hehe" he grinned.

"tch" he could only respond. "hey you'd look kind of down" he turn to look at the dizzy Club advisor.

"Ah excuse me Sensei would be alright if we could cancel today's club session so Gaara's friends have a chance to see him" Meow? "well I guess it would alright"

"are you all ok with this?" "Yes, thank you we would love to see Gaara-san" Moka looked at her companions "right?" "Yeah fine sure anything to get off work…I mean anything that would please my Naruto" "Of course we'll go! Desu!"

Naruto sat silent his head resting on the table in a almost trance.

"hey how about you all go visit Gaara, I want to talk to Naruto alone"

They all said their goodbyes and waves Except for Kurumu who had to be dragged out.

"Thank you for being so considered Gin-sempai" Moka bowed.

"Heh No problem Miss Akashiya anything to help out" he gave his thumps up.

"Naruto" "yeah what"

"you probably already have heard of the serial peeping tom, well I got a clue of his whereabouts. "…and really don't care about the newspaper thingy"

"well I suspect Gaara's attacker and the peeping tom are one in the same"

He stood up "where is he?! I'll beat the crap out that guy!" Gin responded with a light grin.

They made their way on back a worn-out building nothing really special a few boxes here or there and long grown out dead grass.

"so where is this Basterd!" "shh, shh not so loud you might give us away"

"ok where is he then?"

"There" he pointed at a small square window they could hear scuffling.

He hurried to the window stacking a cardboard box to get to the window.

Naruto took a look, he immediately turned red. It was the girls changing room!

It reminded him a lot of his personal outrages and embarrassing hot spring moments with pervy sage.

**Click! **flash lit the area.

"J-just w-what the hell is this?!" he fell to his back scrambling the boxes across from him.

"Peeping is a crime Naruto-kuuun!" he showcased a camera.

"You see Naruto I really want Moka to be my woman and seeing how close both of you are I really can't afford competition" "what! You're framing me so you can get Moka!?"

"All fair in love and war, I am just notching off a few reputation points off ya!"

"So wait! You're the real peeping tom! " "…And Now he gets it! Yup but I can't have my name dirty so with _this_ you'll be the one taking the heat for my mischievous deeds while I'll keep Moka to myself" He chuckle.

"you Basterd!! I'll beat the crap out of ya!!" he lunged towards him

"**kya! Did you hear a boy's voice outside?!" **a voice called out from the room.

"naw naw Naruto all's fair"

"Later Naruto-kun" in a instant he was gone.

"wait I see him!" _"oh crap!" _"it's the peeper it must be the serial peeping tom!"

"hey it's the blond cutie Uzumaki-kun!" "I don't care if he's a hottie its still does not give him to right to peep" "wait! Wait it's a misunderstanding! I was frame!!"

"Get him!" a mob of girls charged at him with sticks and sports equipment.

"oh crap!"

**STOP RIGHT THERE!**

"_I Really hate that part!" Naruto scuffled closer to the other voice. "I really don't want to relive that part!" "oi! but its part of the story" _

"_story!? I didn't ask for a freaking story! you stupid clone!!" ahhhh _

"_Damn rope!" "well you are tied up" _

"_Well that's why I summon you stupid clone! I need you to untie me and get me out! So I can beat the crap out of Gin for framing me!"_

_They eyed each other One Naruto angry, the other carefree. _

"…_and Instead of helping me you just retold the entire event that happen today and yesterday!" _

"_well I am tied up too you' know" "anyway why are you telling a story?…"_

"_oi well I was thinking of making a autobiography on my life events especially on This school" "Heh what are you gonna call it "Naruto and company how I got stuck in a Monster school?" full of hotties monsters girls?" "….hmm hey…not a bad title" _

"_Oh god! How did I ever get a stuck with a stupid clone like you!?" "Hey that really hurts"_

"_OH I'll SHOW YOU PAIN! YOU DAMN CLONE!" The original lounged and punch the clone __**Poof! **__"lousy Kage clone" _

"Naruto!" a voice called out from the leveled window. "Naruto Over here!" a visible hand waved.

"Here!" she untied the bind using her extended nails as cutting tools. "thanks Kurumu-chan!…ugh!" she pulled him closed to her.

"What I am not enough for you?! You have to go peeping at other woman now?!" she drew her sharp nails towards his face.

"Wait, wait Kurumu! I been frame!" he cried out "Gin's the real peeping tom! He set me up he tricked me into peeping at those girls!"

"hmm I believe you" She calmed down. "Wait where's Moka?!"

"why would you want her when you can have me?!" the succubus wailed again.

"No! Kurumu I am serious! Gin framed me to get to Moka and he's also the Basterd who hurt Gaara!"

"well while we were visiting Gaara, Gin came into the room and wanted to talk to Moka alone after that me and Yukari went to look for you instead we found you being dragged away by a bunch of girls I spoke to one of them and they told me that you were the serial peeping tom, I went to find you while Yukari cursed you're name and called you pervert"

"eh crap we gotta find Moka!"

Meanwhile.

"The reason I brought you Moka-san is that I have recently found out a awful truth about You're friend Naruto"

"huh? W-what awful truth? He's not awful" she stepped back.

"I am sorry that I have to be the showing you this but…" he held out a picture.

"…A photo of the Peeping tom"

She gasp "No, n-no this can't be true!" "Moka" he held her close "you'd should forget about him in fact his friend Gaara might be a much as trouble as him"

"No! that's not true that all lies!"

"Please Moka I am the only one you could trust! In this lovely evening the full moon shine beautifully on you're face"

"Moka-san stay away from him!" a squeaky-pitch voice yelled. The door flung open The little witch came running towards the two she quickly armed herself with her pink wand standing between Moka and Gin. "I got Photo evidence to proof that his the real peeping tom and he also framed Naruto-san!" she revealed several Polaroid pictures showing Gin in various occasions taking pictures of girls dressing and one important snapshot of him framing Naruto.

"all here! hes bad news! His the enemy woman and his interfering with my foursome Desu!"

"their doctored T-they m-must be!" he stepped back his voice quivering.

"Gin you Basterd!" Naruto and Kurumu arrived.

"Now you're here too?!" he snarled "Damn it! It wasn't suppose to be like this!"

"I had it!!" his body grew, fur immediately covered his bare body his face extend into that of a canine snout a grin of fangs greeted them.

"oi A damn wolf! I would have guess by you're personality!" Naruto jester him.

"Shut up you blond punk! You and you're friends ruin my chances" he eyed Moka.

"I guess I am going to make you My woman by force!"

"You have fight me you wolf!" Naruto charged at him. "**Kage Bunshin no ****Jutsu!**"

Three clones appeared "I am going to kick your…!" Oooft! Ahhhh! **Poof!**

Naruto rolled to the ground. "What the fuck hes fast!"

"Heheh! You're such a wimp Naruto! You really think you're a match against a Werewolf!?" "Naruto!" the girls cried. Gin gave another blinding kick to Naruto knocking him to the ground. "Fuck!" "Naruto!" Moka ran towards him as he revile in pain. "Stay out of the way Moka! I don't want to accidentally hurt you're pretty face"

"Naruto…my Rosario" she whispered to him. "Heh…" _Only a Vampire could match a Werewolf _

In swift click the Rosario was served. A blinding flash lit the area, shockwaves of intimating aura.

"Just what the hell?!" He true form awoke. "Red eyes…could it be that she's a…!"

"you're true form is a Vampire!?" He starred before going into a chuckle.

"Hehehe! Hahaha! This is awesome! Even after you're transformation you're still beautiful Akashiya Moka!"

"hmm Pathetic! You're just a trouble making dog! setting down lies for any fool to believe in them!" she snarled "I'll make you pay for hurting Naruto and Gaara!" she jabbed at him.

"Heheh where you aiming at Moka-chan?"

"hmm?!" "Damn it! his too fast!" Naruto struggled to get up with Kurumu and Yukari helping him up. "it's a full moon! Clear skies! With a 100 percent chance of Moka becoming my woman!" Gin went after her zig-zaging in blinding speed.

"Over here!" "no here!" he tease.

"intreasting speed, how well do you in sand trap?" a voice called out.

"What the hell!?" The werewolf skidded and fell. "Gaara!" the group called out

The Kazekage stood on top of the roof access his eyes twitching, his body struggling to hold still, full of anxiety.

"ahhhh!" the werewolf cried as the sand swelled on his ankles and calves.

"Moka!" he instructed her with a nod. "Heh just like flypaper" she crackled her knuckles "oh crap!! This is not fair!! Give me another chance!!" Gin struggled. "Although its beneath me to attack a helpless adversary but I think this _one_ is justified" she grin showing her fangs. She held down her kick carefully aiming and kicking him right in the… "AHHHHHHH!!" He shrieked in pain.

"ha! Aww man she kicked him right in the…ah man" Naruto struggling to discribe what he saw. "oh, oh w-well.. Ow I…oh… at least…don't have to worry about children!!" he toil to get up.

"Hey Moka!" she turn her attention to him. "I don't think he had enough! Let me try something I'll been working on this morning"

She got the hint and clearerd off "Heheh Be my guess"

"Hey Gaara check out my new prototype Jutsu! " two clones stood by the orginal.

The fimilar sphear of chakra appeard this time kick up severe miniature winds.

"**Wind Release! Rasengan!**"

He charged at subdued Monster. "Oh! Crap! Have mercy!" he pleaded.

The New Rasengan tore into him, the blast spined him in cycles the violent small scale Hurricane tore apart his clothes completely nuded him. The powerful blast tossed him into the distance.

"ehhhh ahhhh!" Gaara laid out a cry before collapsing, he blacked out. "Gaara! Hold on! We'll get you help!

Elsewhere.

After a long evening of club karate practice session Haji Miyamoto left the Dojo slash Club room feeling discarded.

_"Damn it would been a lot more challenging if only Naruto join!" _he cried out in Anguish. "damn my lewd behavior!" "Damn it all!" ahhhh! A Descending voice called.

A naked human Gin falling straight towards him. Oooft! A large impact dwelled both of them.

"ow n-not m-my day!" Gin sighed "Did I really deserved this?" Haji quivered.

"_Just'd shut up lolicon!" _

**Private Youkai Academy Hospital Annex **

"Uhmm ah"Gaara led out murmur and moans indicating that he was coming to. "Gaara! You're awake buddy!" Naruto chirped. "oh…Hey not so loud" he complained. The blond Ninja could only respond with a chuckle and a grin. "Gaara-san! You're awake!" Moka came to hug him. "Gaara!" the little witch latch onto him as she wailed.

"Good to have you back creepy" the succubus gave pessimistic greeting. "hmm wench Kurono" Naruto came to his view obscuring anybody else from his vision.

"Hey Gaara! Did'ja see my awesome new Rasengan!? I created it using my nature chakra! I guess from the results of **Gin** it was pretty effective" a sudden look of anxiety hit Gaara's face. "Where is he anyway?"

Moka took the conversation "Well after he was defeated we decided to clear Naruto name by distributing the pictures Yukari possessed of his peeping and framing Naruto right now he should being chase by a mob of angry girls " The blond Ninja intruded "Hey wait ya! Speaking of it just where did you get those pictures Yukari-chan?"

"oh well after I walked out and witnessing you're beating I was approach by a strange girl sucking on a lollipop who was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and purple stripe leggings she said "Hey little kid I have proof Naruto is innocent here" she handed me the snapshots and before I could thank her she was gone Desu!"

Naruto pondered _Lollipop eh? Huh I think I know who it is…_

"wow that strange but very thoughtful" "Naruto!!" the succubus wailed grabbing him.

"why do you keep doing this to me!! Am I not enough for you!? why do you know all this strange secret girls!!" **Magic! **the bronze pot hit its mark. Kurumu was subdued.

"ehhhh anyway at least we gave Gin hell for beating Gaara up"

"uhmm…Actually Gin did not attack me at all" "HUH?!" the group hollered.

Flashback.

_A werewolf transform Gin stood looming and opposing Gaara._

"_We can settle this'd like gentlemen and reach a diplomatic solution Gaara""Here I'll bribe ya with my most priceless possession" he took out a book._

"_Icha-icha Tactics!" "so what you say or I could beat the crap of ya"_

_Gaara stood shaking. "huh whats the matter?" The ninja's eyes drew big._

_He pupils dilated. Gin stepped closer to him. "ahhhh!" Gaara shrieked _

"_what'd the hell is the matter with you?!" he soon came to a realization. "D-don't tell you're afraid of wolfs" "stay back!" he shocked almost at the edge of the roof _

_"no more like __**Lycanthphobia**__? Right?" The werewolf came closer. Without hesitation and thought Gaara stepped back falling off the edge. "ahhhh!" _

"_shit! Gaara!" Gin dashed to him. _

_He wound up hurt in some bushes. "Damn he needs help! Eh I hear voices maybe I can attract them to him!" Gin let out a deafening howl. "Hey whats that sound?!" _

After that Everybody gave their good byes and salute to his recovery except for.

"Hehehe So the mighty Kazekage! Gaara of the sand is afraid of the big bad wolf?"

"keep pushing it and I won't teach you anymore" he reached into his green blazer pocket by the bed stand. "Heheh sorry, sorry hey whats that?!" he point at Gaara's possession.

"Gin's copy of _Icha-Icha tactics _Consider it a spoils of war"

"_Don't tell me you like that kinda smut!" _

_Gaara responded with a stoic blank face this time with light blush and a smile._

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS:**** Schools full of nothing but pervets and predators, That Gin guy was trouble but I think he learn his lesson.**

**********Naruto and the gang are now part of the Newspaper club. What kind adventure will they go?! **

**Stay tone for Chapter 10** **The nIce Girl's confuse Love. "yup Mizore finally joins the group and Tobi and Deidara reach** **Mononoke Arcade" **

******Sorry it took long to update if you read my story why not review it? short or long give me your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10 The nIce Girl's confuse Love

_**Gaara's mistake and Naruto's woe or how I learned to stop worrying and love the monster girls. "Dattebayo!"**_

**Chapter 10 The nIce Girl's confuse love.**

**Land of Iron**

**4 years ago**

**(Author Thoughts: this will separate scenes **---------------------- **)**

The snowy ice landscape of the land of Iron, Diplomatically neutral many samurai made their home here.

The harsh weather and dangerous elements make it exceptional training grounds for the Samurai and other warriors alike but few dare traverse the deep hidden hill of the Three wolfs mountains.

The cold deadly valley said to home the mythical race of Yuki-onna "Snow-woman".

After the discovery and request from one renowned prodigy samurai, The Highest authority conspiracies to keep them a secret.

As for that one prodigy samurai he now resides within the Snow Village of the Yuki-onna Where he is happily married to a snow-woman and father to a only Daughter.

Seeing her as his only child the Samurai decided to train her in the art of swordsmanship where they regularly train outside their home a clear cement plaza, snow obscures and lines the outlines.

**Slash! **The young girl parried the Katana with her own. For years they both train with Bamboo mock Swords but as of a week ago they now train with the real deal.

Father and daughter stared each other down "when you're ready" The daughter nodded as clear indication that she was to deliver a blow. The duo charge at each other

a sudden slide of a door overcame the scene.

"Time for Dinner!" the elegant voice announce.

Oooft! Ow! The sudden intrusion bewildered the two competitors. The both drop their weapons crashing into each other, knocking the young girl down on her back.

"oops! Sorry did I interrupt both of you?" The Mother tease slyly trying to cover her smile.

"Ow, Mother please don't do t-that anymore!" the daughter complained.

"Sorry Mizore it won't happen again I promise" Not a very a good person of keeping them.

"Tsurara, Honey you know you're going get us hurt if you keep doing that" he chuckled nonchalantly.

"Alright, alright I am truly sorry come in Dinner is ready"

"Come on Mizore" he causally patted her head. "Yes, F-father" she timidly responded.

All three sat down to enjoy the usual family dinner the decorated room, a fire place stood in the corner it filled the room with warm ambiance; a true happy home.

"So how goes the training" The eager mother ask on her child's progress.

"Heheh she's doing exceptionally well for her age"

"But Father weren't you already widely known when you were my age?"

"Yes, but don't let it discourage you Mizore you should follow your own path, become great in you're right" She nodded.

"He's right, the only thing you should worry about is finding a nice boy and starting a family with him" she casually mention.

The father suddenly started choking on his drink. "hah! Isn't s-she a l-little y-young for t-that?" he came to.

"Not for a snow-woman, unlike you humans we don't have the luxury of wait"

"I see" trying to accept the hard fact was hard to swallow.

"And regarding you're so called "celebrity status" you weren't such a big shot when I first met you Toshiro" she giggle.

"I remember how such a clumsy boy you were"

"Ok, Ok I get it Tsurara" he chuckled. "Anyway Mizore you should just be yourself and stride in greatness on your own" "A-alright"

**Knock, Knock! **the samurai stood up"Excuse me" "So tell me Mizore how's you're Ninja friend from the Stone Village?" she blush "um" Before she could respond her father came back.

"Who was that?" "it was Urakaku" he gave a sigh.

"It seems that I have to go back to the summit settlement tomorrow, there's been another dispute between the Cloud and Rock ambassadors"

"My, my those Shinobis are Pickering again? They are always at odds aren't they?"

"Heh there will always be conflict in this world but that's why they come to us for a peaceful resolution"

The Daughter spoke "The summit that's where the Stone village Ninjas are?"

"Yes, and the cloud Ninja too" he answered back.

"That means…" The young snow girl stood up "Joseki will be there!" she gasp.

"Oh? That mild mannered Iwagakure genin that is accompanying the Ambassador?" the father remarked. "In other words her boyfriend" Tsurara claim.

"Mother!! T-that's e-embarrassing!" she blushed madly. Both of the parents laugh heartily.

"In that case would you like to accompany me tomorrow to the settlement?"

Mizore could only respond a open smile. "Heh I take that as a yes"

At the break of dawn they both arrived at small temp settlement; The closed quarter mile snowy area accommodates few cabins and huts with the center of the of it all a large building with a cone roofed guarded by few angled brick walls. The roof tops covered with fresh sheets of ice and snow. At their arrival they settled their horses on the stables.

A Jonin Iwagakure Ninja and Samurai assistance arrived to greet them.

"Good Morning General" the tall assistant came forward. "To you as well Okisuke"

His attention drew to the young snow girl at his side. "Well if isn't the young Lady Mizore" "is she a aspiring warrior like you General?" he chuckled "she's getting there"

"uhmm" she smiled. Her vision suddenly went dark.

"Guess who?!"

A immediate blush took her face. He finally took his hands off her eyes revealing himself.

"Joseki-kun y-you're here!" she stared at the brown hair boy smiling back.

Over the course of the day they both played and enjoy the day during the bleak afternoon The boy's squad leader informed him he was needed in the meeting.

The young girl sat by the slops of snow banks, The young ninja assured her that he would meet her there. She was delighted as she saw him coming.

"S-so what do you want to p-play? C-catch? Or kick ball?"

The boy came up to her with a melancholy face.

"Can we sit down first I want to tell you something" the girl quivered in her speech "What is it?" The boy sigh "Its been what? Three weeks since we meet right?"

"Yes, why?" the temperature grew colder. "Well it looks like my sensei and the Cloud village ambassador have reach a agreement, I am sorry but I'll be leaving tomorrow" Mizore suddenly heartache as her lollipop threaten to fall in the cold terrain. "But don't worry I'll be sure to contact you and we could play ag…" she stood up her short purple hair obscuring the face. "C-could you come with me?" her calm demeanor showed.

The two trek into a harsh blizzard near the three wolfs mountain. The blinding whiteout soon dispelled as if commanded to do so "Here this the spot I wanted to show you" Before them bloom a sea of magnificent white flowers. "wow!" the boy gasp in awe.

The both trailed closer to the bed of flowers. Mizore came to a halt.

"Can you keep a secret?" the boy was bewildered at first but gradually answered.

"Yeah, sure I can" he grin. She subtlety picked a flower "this flowers here are called Shirayuki" "Heh so it has the same name as you, that's cute" her heart jumped, blushing at the comment. "Y-yes, they have been known to have special properties to bound people together"

the boy stepped back the revelation of the flowers scared him, bound people together? Why? for what reason? He heard of special flowers like this before in legends use by a race of Monsters although the information was hazy.

"Mizore-chan why did you bring me here?" the boy responded fearfully.

She transform into her monster form, Ice claws emerge as her hair turn translucent.

"The s-secret is that I am a snow girl" the boys eyes widen. "If you're alright with that we can make a promise" she pause._ "_W-when I am 17 we can comeback here and pick this flowers together so we can be together forever" she blush, hoping, wanting desperately for him to accept the promise instead Mizore saw mortal fear in the boy's face.

"No" "hmm?" wishing his declining answer was just the wind playing with her mind, that she must have heard wrong. "No" he repeated. "w-why?" she frowns.

"Now that I know the truth…" He takes out a kunai in defense stance.

The **kunai** shine brightly as soon as she saw it her body was full of anxiety dropping flowers on the ground.

The weapon was forever scar in her mind, The kunai would become the symbol of her fears.

Her eyes felt swollen, trying to hold back tears, her heartache grew more intense.

"Do you think I am stupid?! Stupid enough to fall in love with you?! A damn Monster!!" she sobbed no longer holding back her tears. "Why?!" she let out a cry.

"I'll kill you first before you eat me you Monster!!" The Ninja charged towards her.

She was too hurt from the betrayal to retaliated. **Slash! Clang! **

The young snow girl open her teary eyes, the drops frozen on her cheek.

Joseki was on his back the broken kunai several feet away from him he eyed the looming figure standing before Mizore. "Father!" she gasp.

"Ninja! Stand down if you value you're life!"

"Monster! Monsters all of you!" the boy cried. "Joseki!" a red hair Iwagakure Jonin came into frame.

"ENOUGH! Joseki stand down!" his comrade scald him.

"Shut up Roshi! You're just fucking half breed monster like the rest of them!" he yelled back. "You snubbing little brat! Watch what you say! Or I'll have the General execute you for trying to murder his daughter!" The General's two Samurai assistances came to the alarming scene.

"Roshi I want you to take Joseki and leave the land at once, Inform the Tsuchikage that he and any like-minded Ninja are ban from the Land of Iron"

He then personally glared at the boy.

"Joseki your on notice, If you ever step foot in this land I promise to hack off a number body parts including that which men hold dear to themselves" he leer with a sudden smirk.

A faint noise suddenly irrupted.

Roshi stepped back.

"Are you? You got to be kidding me! Are you pissing yourself Joseki?! Of all the damn…" he dragged the boy away.

"Jeeze! lads this day have to no respect… for the…" they both disappeared in the distance.

The General suddenly felt a tug on his chest. Mizore holding onto his chest crying the tears frozen hiding her face. "Mizore…"

"General, is she alright?" "was she hurt?"

"only her…" he muttered inaudible. "Father…" she looked at him "why?…why did he fear me?"

he gave blunt answer.

"The cold reality is that some humans like Joseki fear whats different, even other humans like those who posses kekkei genkai" she held on to her father quite.

"sir I know this is sudden but do to today's experience maybe you should consider taking Chairman Mikogami's offer"

"**Youkai Academy?**" Mizore look to her father with teary eyes but with stern determined look.

* * *

"_Can I go there…please?"_

_I thought I would happy living among people who I can sympathize being feared _

_But they were just as vicious as humans _

_I thought I could run away from the problems I thought I could never find someone who would understand me, who I could even remotely call a friend until… _

The now teen snow girl rush blindly to the school's corridors Oooft! She was knocked into someone.

"Shirayuki! Whoa where the fire?" a tall built man halted her grabbing her shoulders. "Kotsubo-sensei?" her lollipop quivered. Okuto Kotsubo was the school's beloved P.E teacher a friendly guy type he was very hansom young adult that many of the girls had a soft crush on.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she was staring at him. She quickly look away hiding her blush. "I-its nothing"

"well ok but you know if you have any problems or need someone to talk to, do come find me, I be there when you need me" he gave a warm smile.

"t-thank you"

_Kotsubo-sensei was different from any of the boys I encountered he was like Joseki but he like me is a Monster he didn't fear me I felt safe with him. _

_For the past weeks I went to him he comfort me, he listen to my problems he understood me. I thought he would be the one I would spent my entire life with, a person who cares about me. _

_I set a day where I would confession my feelings to him, if he were to accept my love it would be naturally the best day of my life. But I was wrong…_

"Hey cutie!" Mizore was approach by two crimson red hair boys. The girl found herself assaulted and struggling to get escape their grasp.

"No, please leave me alone, let me go"

"we will show you some manners, like taking away that Lollipop off your mouth, they will rot your teeth hehehe" the boy snarled.

_Kotsubo-sensei was no where in sight I was alone I could not fight back. _

_I thought he would be the one who would protect me from danger…but I was wrong…someone else did…That was when he came…_

"_Hey let her go!" a heroic voice shouted out. A smoke bomb blinded the two. _

"_hey are you ok?" the blond boy from my homeroom class asked me, I couldn't believe it he came to my rescue. I then realize he was holding me in his arms my cheeks deepen in color. _

_Naruto Uzumaki that was his name, for the longest time I thought of him as a bothersome class clown but now he reradiated the colors of a hero. _

_The bullies exchange words and attacked Naruto, he then pulled out a weapon that was scar in my fears; A __**kunai. **_

_A Ninja? H-he is Ninja!? He attacked the duo. He then used a summon to call a toad to defeat the last of them, I knew about summons, a very common practice in my home village, Sled Dogs and penguins were a everyday summon._

_He then approach me I was little nervous who could blame me? I was almost killed by a Ninja. _

"…_anyway are you alright? You look exhausted want me to take you to the infirmary?_

_Under his goofy bright brilliant smile he was genially concern for my health I could not believe it! He was a Ninja but he was worried about me! _

_After meeting him and saying my good bye I left to my room, I ran to it to conceal myself. _

_My body was vaulting from the adrenaline rush I decided to use this opportunity to talk to Kotsubo-sensei._

_I met him outside his office. "is that so?" he took time before he responded to my confession. "yes, I like you Kotsubo-sensei! Please, just please accept my feelings!"_

"_You know Mizore Student and Teacher relationships are looked down on" he exchange a smile that was so wrong. "But if you're willing to commit to relationship you have prove it by giving it you're all" he placed his hands on my shoulders. _

_"Kotsubo-sensei!" he unbutton my shirt I struggled to hold him back. _

_"w-what are you doing!? Kotsubo-sensei!" "What? you said you love me don't you?" _

_"No! please! Kotsubo-sensei!" in a instant I froze him. _

_He was stuck to the wall in a icy web much like a fly. "oh no" I unfroze him he was breathing hard, laboring. I looked onto my ice claws hands I panic and ran to the one place I would always go. _

"_why?" I asked myself. Hugging my knees I squatted over the Cliffside._

"_He didn't care about me" "He didn't really understand me" then he came into mind._

"_What about…Naruto?" I had nothing better to do so I followed him on his day._

_He was very interesting more than I would have thought._

_But I soon learn that day I was not the only one following Naruto. The prankster kid Witch was tormenting Him and his friends in some oddball scheme to get him and his friend to fall love with her, I couldn't let anyone hurt others just to take what they want so I intervene. _

_"Its not nice to pull tricks on others to get what you want" I scaled her as I froze her two instruments of mischief. _

_Later Naruto and his friends forgave her and extend the arm of friendship to her. _

_Naruto has a kind heart, but Such a weird bunch of friends those things I can't come to comprehend._

_Later on I saw a more vulnerable side to Naruto that I could understand. _

_For the past few days it was raining as if the nature itself was in tune with Naruto's being._

_I soon learn from the gossip from his band of odd friends that he was a orphan, his parents passed away on his birthday. That would explain his absence for the next few days. _

"_Naruto…" shedding a frozen tear. To my surprise I saw Naruto encased in melancholy, he prowled the school all over it seems he was stalking his friends._

_Ironic That I was doing the same thing to him._

_On the date of his birthday all his friends were up in his room. One of my hobbies was that of creating figurines, I created a special one for him to add a personal touch I ingrained it with his three distinct whiskers that were on his cheeks. I wonder where he got them? Birthmark? or something more? I package it into a simple lavender box._

_I quickly and sneakily came to his door. *_**Knock* *Knock***_ I could see him "uh Hello?" he said._

_A few weeks later the school held a event in which students had to join clubs to adapt to the human world. _

_I suspected even Naruto gets annoyed by his oddball friends once in a while. _

_After Isolating himself he soon challenge a second year student in a karate combat. _

_I could feel myself cheering for him as he came in as the victor, Naturally in the crowd I was not notice, I glance at the same little witch who was his firend cheering too, she was too small to be heard._

_The bigboob airhead that was his self proclaim girlfriend dragged him into the school's pool, Although I could see he was too scared to accept her as his girl, Could I have a chance to be with him?_

_Naruto was soon ambush by the mermaids. It was a chance to return the favor and save him._

_But not once but twice…_

_For sometime now I knew Ginei Morioka was indeed the Peeping tom but to frame Naruto for his own dirty deeds was unforgivable. Gathering evidence I gave the Pictures to the little witch._

_Its been three weeks now. Having made peace its seems Naruto has join the Newspaper club. I took a copy, a section of article caught my eye. _**Author Naruto Uzumaki **

_Headline "Naruto's awesome gardening tips" Naturally I read every detail and word._

"_Naruto is truly amazing" I remarked. _

_I set a day where I would confession my love to him; Tomorrow…This time I know I found the one. Because I need him…He needs me; two lost kindred souls that need each other. _

_And I won't let anything get in my way of my happiness._

**Newspaper club**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed harshly snot and spit all over the laptop screen.

"Aww man don't tell I am getting a cold! Is there a draft here?!" he shivered. "are you sick Naruto?" Moka came up to him feeling his forehead.

"Or could it be someone is taking about you behind your back?" Gin fluttered his copy of the newspaper sitting like big shot snub on his desk. "Could it be you pervy sempai?" Naruto sniped back. He lowered the paper obscuring his face.

"Who'd me? It can't be, after all I am sitting front of you so fuck off"

"what a smart mouth werewolf" Gaara came in to the dispute. "What Gaara? Still afraid of the big bad wolf?" he transform, looming over him. "Boo!" **Whack! **

He was slap to the ground by a pillar of sand. Gin werewolf whimpered in pain.

"I learn to face my fear when I could hurt them" he walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto are you well?" "Heh just peachy…Achoo!" The little witch came up to him.

"hmm its definitely some kind of virus but I don't think that is cold" she examine him closer " is this going take long?" He complained nasally.

"What if its that virus we heard about back in our world!" Kurumu lament. She rushed to hug Naruto suffocating him. "gah!" "Naruto please don't die on me! You're my destined one!" she bawled.

"Idiot" **Magic! **hitting and yanking the Succubus off.

"I am pretty sure its not H1N1 Desu" Yukari assured her. "Swine flu?! Please!" Gin grumble.

"you know about it?" Kurumu asked him. "So you're from our world too?" Yukari probed him for answer.

"Yeah I know about everybody is bitching about it there especially the humans, as for my origins I was born in Osaka Japan but recently move to Ontario Canada"

"Canadian eh?" The succubus teased. "Hey Kurumu let me see your beaver" he smirked "Pervert!" she slashed at his face "Enemy of woman Desu!" Yukari pounced on him too.

"what are they talking about?" Moka remarked on the whole scene.

"Must be strange customs on their world" Gaara could only find it plausible.

Meanwhile Naruto took upon himself to slumber on the keyboard.

**Next day**

"This is the Newspaper club!" "would you like a copy of our newspaper?"

"wow this day's edition of Naruto's Gardening tips!" "how do you do it Naruto-kun?!"

"you're advice and techniques work wonders on my flowers!" girls from every year swarm to Naruto. "Hehe oh nothing really special just a hobby of mine" he chuckled embarrassingly. "Hey Naruto how about we have a private session in my room so you could tend to my _garden _and _deflowering_… "a admire winked.

"eh Ooook if you need help on your garden I be happy to help" he grin with thumps up oblivious.

"Did she does…" Moka blush. "How is he so lucky! I can't ravel my mind on it!" Gin cried. "I don't think hes familiar with the term"

"Hes mine!" Yukari and Kurumu whacked the poor girl away. "Naruto! Why do you keep flirting with other woman!!" "flirting?! She only needed help!" Naruto pleaded.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered. "huh well what do you know another hit this week!" Naruto tangled the empty box which full of newspaper a while ago.

"We have to celebrate our hit series Desu!" as always Gaara was neutral on the extravagant event. "We could have a party at club room" Moka suggested.

"Yeah a party lets get a keg Desu!"

"Heheh Yukari you're little too young to be drinking illegally" Kurumu teased.

"You're right I wouldn't wanted to end up a airhead like you" "Shut up twerp"

"huh?" Kurumu looked around.

"anyway where's Gin?" looking around he was nowhere around.

Gaara reading Icha-icha Tactics "I could only imagine that hes flirting"

"Yeah your probably right"

"right about what? I was just reading out loud" he concealed the book in his blazer.

"I just hope there will be ramen, if so I am in!" Naruto joined in smiling.

_Its nice to see Naruto smiling after all hes been through, when hes around us his friends he so energetic I hope Moments like will last along as we are together, we can truly live happily. _

"come on Moka-san! Lets get partly supplies and some instant ramen! Haha!"

Sounds of steps approach them.

"hmm You guys are weird Haha"the group turned around.

"I see the newspaper club gets along well"

"those are the kind of things I don't understand"

Before them stood a pale girl with long purple hair wearing a white shirt with dark blue sleeves she wore purple striped leggings.

"its you" Naruto recognized her. The young witch came up from behind him. "its her! That weird girl who gave me the pictures Desu!"

"Nice to see you again Naruto-kun" the girl stride closer to him.

"Hehe Its about time you finally came back, since I saved you I was worried that since you didn't come back that'd you might be sick or something"

Mizore blush. "uh newspaper… Do you have a copy left?"

"huh?" he search himself he saved a copy to send back to Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi but there always a spare. "oh yeah found one" he handed the copy to her eager hands.

She leaned in closer as if examining him.

"you know watching you from afar I couldn't tell but up close you're a lot cuter"

"uhh" he gawked at her "see ya!" she turned around leaving the scene.

"who was she?" Yukari asked. "Hey wasn't she in our class earlier at the beginning of the year?" Moka remembered the quite girl.

Naruto tired to fill in the info as best he could "Yeah her name is Mizore one morning I found her being gang up by buncha thugs and I end up beating the crap out them"

"Did she say she's been watching him from afar? A stalker no doubt!" Kurumu embrace Naruto from behind. "She better not get any funny ideas about Naruto"

"Stalker? I heard of a crazy stalker earlier this year who supposedly had a crush on her teacher after declining her feelings she ended up freezing him" Yukari gossiped.

"you better watch out Naruto, weird Girls can really be attached to a guy especially if they end up saving them"

_Heh like you?_

He came to her defense. "Hey come on I don't think she's bad, she's probably misunderstood and maybe a little weird but she's not all bad" he sneezed.

Gaara came forward.

"Maybe but we can't rule out that she's a stalker and may try something"

"Keep a eye on her" he suggested.

Naruto sigh much to the annoying accusations as well with the tiredness of the flu.

"Ehh anyway its almost time for class we should get going" the group went off.

Gaara left for the other direction.

"Hey Gaara buddy where you going?" the confuse Naruto asked.

"I'll catch up with you later I forget something in my room"

"Alright see you in class Gaara-san" Moka waved.

* * *

"I would have never thought of using that, oh Naruto your truly amazing" Mizore leaned against the trunk of a dead tree. As soon as she got a copy she fleetingly read his article even writing down her own comments many of which flooded the page.

"Just what do you want with Naruto?" a sudden voice irrupted the tranquil scene.

"Huh!?" she jumped to see the redheaded Kazekage observing her.

"Are you dangerous?" he asked her.

"N-no" she muttered quietly. "why?" withdrawing herself a little.

"you were in love with a teacher, and you attacked him when he decline, I don't want that to happen to Naruto"

"No! hes a liar! a-and It won't happen with Naruto…because I know he would accept my feelings, he needs me…I need him"

"You're emotionally unstable, insecure about your feelings and erratic when it comes to problems" gave a blunt analyze.

The temperature harshly dropped.

"SHUT UP! You…y-you don't know…I…you don't understand, what gives you the right to say that?!"

"Because I was once like that until Naruto saved me and I won't let anybody hurt him"

"that's why I need him!…please don't get in my way"

"What if he rejects you? Will you able to reconcile with that? Be at peace?"

"No…Liar! he won't reject me…I'll take him I'll make happy along as hes with me…even by force" _I am such a hypocrite _she thought.

Sands shifted around Gaara. "I won't let anybody hurt Naruto"

"No…No liar please leave" The ground crystallized with sheets of ice.

"I won't let anybody get in the way of my happiness!!"

Ice suddenly irrupted around Gaara _"Whats this?!"_

"ahhhh!" A sound of anguish could be heard echoing in the woods.

* * *

"Achoo!" The final school bell rang. "Heh! where the hell is Gaara? Hes late!"

_And what the hell is with this cold?! It won't give up, its feels so strange its like I am getting weaker. _

"I hope hes ok" Moka whispered.

"Meh I could care less about that creepy redhead" Kurumu criticized

"how awful who asked you anyway?" She sniped back.

A sudden stink eye staring contest advent between the two Monster girls.

Meanwhile his mind was tracked on his friend. "Damn its not like Gaara to miss class where the hell is he?"

"It seems now even Gaara-kun is gone" The disenchanted teacher meowed. "First Shirayuki-san now him"

The door abruptly open many students in awe as the girl walked in class.

"Mizore-san you finally came back to class, I hope your feel better now"

She nodded taking her seat a front of Naruto.

He lightly tapped her back. "Hey Mizore-chan have you seen Gaara around?"

he whispered "You know that redheaded creepy guy"

She looked back at him with a blank face before nodding no "No, sorry I can't say I have Naruto"

"oh damn where the hell is that guy? Its not like him to be late" he sat back worriedly.

* * *

After class Naruto and girls gathered to discuses the after school celebration party.

"How many sodas should we bring?" Moka checking down her notebook.

"About 2 or 3 should be enough, I'll bring some homemade cookies and desserts plus a good helping size of my Yahoo Kurumu love ramen for my Naruto, right?" she gazed at him.

"Naruto?" He stood idle his blue eye looking down; in his own little world.

_Damn I am stressing out! Something happen to Gaara! I Just know it! _

**Perhaps hes dead Hehehe… **a voice growled.

_Who asked you?! You damn fox!_

**Hahaha I just love pulling your strings boy…**

**Be careful boy if you left your emotions get to you I may have the advantage over you…**

_Heh fat chance! _

**Heheh we will see…**

"Naruto-kun? W-whats wrong?" Moka distress.

Yukari waved her hand trying to catch his attention.

"Gah! Just mentioning your awful food horrified him into the brink of insanity! You broke him Desu!!"

Naruto stood lifeless. "Shut up twerp don't insult my cooking, I know what to do to snap him out of it"

She started rubbing her breast up and down on the pensive Naruto.

"I could wake a guy out a coma with this, Come on honey you can't resist"

He started to turn red, bushy madly. "Don't tell me you can't feel this"

"K-Kurumu-chan!" he struggled to keep his public dignity intact.

"Kurumu-chan let go!" The vampire pulled the infatuated Succubus from him.

"oh man! I am not used to that!" he regain his thoughts.

Seeing as he was consciousness again Moka asked him. "Naruto, whats wrong? Why were you in a daze?"

"Its about Gaara whats suppose you think happen to him? I mean its not like him to miss class at the last minute"

"Maybe he was sick the whole time and decided to stay at his room" Moka offered a possible scenario.

"Or maybe that creepy guy just went to his room to jack-off to that adult book that he carries around" Kurumu offered a disturbing lustful scenario.

The little witch drooled at the last outcome.

"Really?! Than I better go there to join him, I-I mean see if hes sick…to help get better… bye!" Yukari ran off. A sweat drop of horror show up on the remaining group.

"that kid is really messed up"

"Anyway maybe both of you should get the party supplies, I am going clear my head and try to look for Gaara"

"well ok, but don't worry about Gaara-san I am sure hes ok"

* * *

Naruto strolled down a empty hallway only suddenly have something light smack him on the head.

"huh? whats this?" on the ground was green notebook with a decorative white rabbit, on the bottom showcased its owner. "Mizore?" "that's mine" A soft voice called out from above. "huh!?" his eyes locked at the pale girl who was standing high on the walls before coming down.

"You can use Chakra control?" The Girl nodded "yes, I take you're a Ninja Naruto-kun"

"heheh yeah" he grin.

She reached into her pocked and pulled out the copy of the newspaper from earlier.

"You're article, its as useful and interesting as ever"

"oh so your fan too Heheh" he chuckled sheepishly. She blush "I only read them because you wrote them"

"That notebook your holding is a scrapbook made out of all the articles you written"

"huh?" _Heh wow she may be weird but… _he open the scrapbook.

_Weird nothing! She is extremely weird!! Whats with the comments!? Right and left in all _

_Directions! Damn this is too much!!_

"heheh wow thats a lot comments" he laughed nervously.

"so what do you think? I wrote my thoughts on every page"

"Heheh it's a little too excessive don't you think?"

"Naruto…" she paused timidly.

"I wanted to tell you that…I lo…" she muttered.

"Huh?" "I am sorry I didn't get that, what was that?"

She coyly looked around before regaining conversation with him.

"Naruto…if you got time I want you s-show you a s-spot that I like"

The scenic calm shallow lake is contradictory to the rest of the Youkai landscape,

It could pass as "normal" to any human.

"Yay!" a stone skipped nine times before sinking into the shallow water.

"Did you see that Naruto? It skipped nine times!"

He picked a nice oval stone. "Oh yeah? I can beat that!" lining himself for a throw.

"Haha! watch out! Heres the Uzumaki special!!" the stone race across the lake.

**Blob! **falling in without much of a skip.

"You missed, not even a skip" "But that was a practice shot! I swear!"

She giggled at his outrageous performance.

"Hehehe well Its time for me to go, maybe Gaara is at the club room with the rest of my friends"

"No, Naruto wait!…why do you want to leave me for them?"

"Huh? Well they are my friends come on why don't you come too?"

"No…I just want you for myself"

"why? And further more why did you bring me here for? I am starting to think you didn't bring me here just to hang out"

"The real reason I brought you here….I wanted to tell you…that…that I love you!"

"Mizore…" surprise at the confession.

"But even then…even saying that I will never have your full attention"

"Even now your thinking about the others…always thinking about them that's why I have to get rid of them"

"Mizore!!" he quickly perform hands signs.

**Puff! Puff!**

* * *

A eerie ambiance settled in the club room, Moka sat down with the party supplies ambiguous about the celebration.

"Now I am starting to get worried…Naruto-kun, Gaara-san I hope they are ok, I hope they will come"

The door creeks open.

* * *

"I am serious! Gaara was not in his room I couldn't find him anywhere! What if hes been kidnap!!" Yukari let her imagination run wild, coming to Kurumu for comfort and reinforcement.

"chill! I am pretty sure Naruto found him and probably right now in the club room with Moka" She giggled.

"Besides with this concentrated dose of Love potion ramen Naruto will realize he doesn't need other woman especially stalkers, that he will only need me!"

"Kurumu your hopeless, figures the only way you can get a man is by taking away his will, inescapable in the pursuit of happiness Desu"

* * *

"Naruto! Gaara! is that you?" her eyes widen as she saw the strange girl in the room.

"Huh? Shirayuki-san?"

"I am sorry but I am afraid Naruto won't be coming…As for Gaara he will join you soon in bereavement" she pushed her down chocking her. "W-what are you doing?!"

"you're a eyesore, you and the rest of them are keeping me away from Naruto"

"Naruto! H-help!"

Her hand transformed into a sickle.

A ice cold drop fell on the fear trench Moka.

_She is crying?…_

A cluster of tears filled her lifeless eyes.

"Moka just please cease to exist for the sake of my happiness"

* * *

"Kurumu! Yukari!" two sets of voices went after them.

"Eh Naruto? Wait two Narutos?!" "They must be clones"

"Moka is in trouble! Hurry! To the clubroom!"

* * *

Naruto retreated into the now frozen lake as the obsessed girl approach him.

"Mizore! What are you doing!?"

"your too precious to me to be let escaped" she said coolly.

He shuffled away "aww crap!" he stumped into a force behind him.

"I can control Ice with my will" a another her appeared before the Ninja.

"I could even make another me"

He struggled to find a safe area only to be immobilized by ice binding his body.

"Mizore! don't do this!" he labored in his speech.

"I am sorry Naruto, But I been hurt and deceived too much in the past, But I know you genially cared about me, the only one boy who cared about me"

"Don't!"

"I could see it in your eyes that you care, that's why I need you…please be mine"

She caressed his cold numbing cheeks. "I could see that you suffered scars of prejudiced

Too, It was destiny for us to meet to ease our pain together…That's why you need me and no one else"

"Please…do-don't…you don't have to…"

* * *

"You don't have to do this Mizore!!" the clones halted Mizore's blade weapon.

"Naruto? But how?"

"your not the only one who could make clones"

"Please don't do this! Don't resort to this!"

"But this the only way for us to be together, I have to get rid of them they are a nuisances"

He looked at her with stern eyes giving his argument.

"No! I know your lonely and have been hurt in the past I can related to that but listen to me!" One of the clones spoke.

"There is a better way! if you keep thinking and acting like this your only going to isolate yourself even more! When I was growing up I was mock and hated but I worked hard to earn friendships and to get people to change their attitudes about me" the other clone gave his answer.

"I know how hard it is to be lonely so please lets all of us be friends!" he extend his hand to her.

Moka sympathized with the lonely girl.

"Please Shirayuki-san lets be friends like you I know whats its like to be lonely but together we could make that loneliness disappeared"

The snow girl started to melt.

"…I am sorry" she gently pushed Naruto's hand away.

The ice doll dispelled completely as well as the shadow clones leaving Kurumu and Yukari to tend to Moka.

* * *

The original Naruto crumbled to the ground as the ice retreated from his numb body.

"M-Mizore please…"

"Naruto your too much, You have such a kind heart…I can't bear myself to be seen with someone as amazing as you…Good bye"

"Mizore wait!" she disappeared as soon as he got to his knees.

**The clubroom**

Naruto sat quietly not even bothering with the cold he had while everybody else was gathering their thoughts about the whole situation.

Kurumu growled hitting desk with tremendous force. "Damn that stalker freak! To go as far as to try to kill any of us to get Naruto! that's unforgivable!" "I agree, if wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking who knows what would happen to Moka those stalker girls are super creepy!"

"Guys please, she was just misunderstood…I think she was just confuse I saw regret and remorse in her eyes"

"who knows…I probably would ended up like her if I didn't have friends"

Kurumu exasperated. "Idiot Moka! Quit trying to defend her! She tried to kill you! And she probably got to Gaara!"

"Kurumu…Please just shut up" Naruto muttered.

Kurumu barrenly seated herself. "Naruto…I am just saying the truth I mean you can't justify her actions, you can't save everyone and redeem them"

Naruto did not bother to respond.

The door whisked open.

The dog-tired Gin rushed into the room. "Guys! Glad your all here I got some bad news"

"What is it Gin?" Moka asked.

The Nekonome teacher entered after him.

"Its about Gaara-kun hes at the hospital"

* * *

Gaara laid peacefully in his bed bandages raveled his body, his skin more paler and blisters covered much of his body.

"W-what happen to him?!" Naruto looked at Gin and his homeroom teacher for answers.

"When he was found he had bruises and cuts everywhere like hes been in a struggle" Gin explain. "After Kotsubo-sensei found him I helped carry him to the hospital"

"Kotsubo-sensei?"

"Yes me, I am the one who found your little friend injured" the tall built man stepped into the room.

"Nekonome-sensei I have reason to believe your student Mizore Shirayuki is the one who attacked Gaara"

"What?!" Naruto stood up anxious.

"What make you say that Kotsubo-sensei?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

He took the conversation with nonchalant tone.

"When we found Gaara he was covered in frost along with heavy bruises,

As you know she's snow woman being able to control ice and her history of getting into trouble pretty much makes her the prime suspect"

"In fact this little incident will lead to her Expulsion, her second attack and along with the numerous absences it be best for her to be expelled" he smiled.

"Her second attack?" Naruto asked him.

"Yes, a few months ago she had crush on a teacher because that kind of love is not accepted She attacked him out of sheer anger in revenge"

"oi you talk like it was a personal experience don't tell you were the…"

"Yes I am the teacher she attacked I know from first hand experience what kind of a emotional wreck she is and how dangerous"

"I want to get her side of story first, Nekonome-sensei whats her dorm number?"

She scribbled down the number.

"Here!" she passed the information to him.

"You shouldn't bother Naruto she's a lost cause it be better if she didn't exist at all" he smirked.

"I also have first hand experience about her, I know she wouldn't attacked Gaara without a reason"

"Heh suit yourself, by the way if she isn't in her room she might be at the cliff near the dorms"

"Kurumu, Yukari, Gin head over to the dorms at no means provoke her just bring her to me" he handed the information.

"But Naruto! Just give up on this girl!" Kurumu latch herself onto him.

"I don't give up on anybody" he said with reinsurance.

"Moka come along with me"

"right" she nodded.

**The Cliffs **

The troubled snow girl observed the crimson sea as the waves crashed onto the rocky walls.

Tranquil scene the girl at time to gather her thoughts. "Mizore!" she turned around to see Naruto and Moka hurried to her.

"Naruto, why, why did you came?" she asked fearfully.

"Its about Gaara, Hes at the hospital with serious injuries I came here to hear your side of the story why did you attacked him?"

She stared at him with a alarmed face saying nothing.

"Please Shirayuki-san if you don't explain yourself you might be expelled!" Moka pleaded.

"He shouldn't be at the hospital his injuries shouldn't be severed I do admit I froze Gaara after losing my temper with him I warned him but I immediately defrosted him afterward he was still conscious and I even apologize to him"

"Believe me, he should not have been seriously injured" she reinsured them.

* * *

Flashback.

"_ugh!" Gaara fell limp as he scuffled to the ground. The snow girl retreated realizing what she has just done. "I am sorry, please don't tell Naruto, I am sorry" the girl ran away as Gaara got back to his feet. M-my body… He stood still._

"_She froze my sand armor its frozen from the inside out I can't move" he muttered._

"_Heh Having trouble after your little quarrel with the lovely Mizore?" a sarcastic voice called out._

"_Kotsubo-sensei…"_

"_Heh That miserable girl is too much trouble to be kept in this school, she does need only another notch of bad behavior to get her expelled for good" _

_He looked at the immobilize Gaara with a cruel sinister stare._

"_How would you like to participate in a frame to get that bitch out of here for good? Jeeze why I am even asking you? tch its not like you have a choice heheh" _

_He helplessly could only watch in horror as the monstrous form envelope the helpless victim. _

_After the result Gaara was left nearly beaten to death. _

"_Heh Now I just need a alibi" he spotted Gin taking picture of girls as they ran the track. _

* * *

"Heh you should just let it go like I said Naruto" the assailant teacher approach them.

Naruto and Moka yelled. "Kotsubo-sensei!?"

"you know it wouldn't be strange if a girl like Mizore just happen accidentally fall of the cliff and be ruled out as a suicide"

His attention drew to Naruto and Moka. "it also wouldn't be farfetched if it were a murder suicide case" he chuckled.

The statement angered Naruto. "What the hell are you taking about?!"

"I am sorry but your friend had the play a important part in my revenge for that bitch freezing me" he gave a scornful apology.

"I only did it to protect myself! You were trying to take advantage of me!"

"I was scared! You were harassing me!" she cried.

"Heh you shouldn't complain of what happens to you!"

"You!…Basterd!!" Naruto yelled.

"you're the worse of scum! I'll get rid of you for what you done for hurting Gaara and more importantly for all that you done to Mizore! I'll give you payback!!" He pulled out a kunai. Charging towards him.

"Ghak!" Naruto was lifted in the air, his neck bind by a monster tentacle.

"Naruto!!" the girls yelled.

"Hehehe! Just collateral damage" **Snap! **the tentacle tighten the grip blood projectile from his mouth.

He threw Naruto's lifeless body over cliff into the sea. The girls were horrified at the result.

"Heheh just two to go" as the now monstrous kraken assailant advance towards them,

"ugh n-no" Mizore quivered too afraid to move.

"Mizore" Moka whispered. "run! I'll hold him off as long as I can, you just run! as fast as you can!"

"n-no I can't"

"Mizore please don't make Naruto's sacrifice in vain"

She nodded, getting up to leave.

"Heh ITS USLESS YOUR BOTH ABOUT TO DIE ANYWAY!!" Kotsubo loom over the two.

A huge demonic aura menace the event. A red cloak force shot up from the cliffs in incredible speeds.

The red shroud creature landed harshly between Kotsubo and the girls creating a small crater .

The Shape of a red fox bubbling chakra envelope Naruto as he squatted on all fours like feral beast.

"N-Naruto?…" Mizore muttered in disbelieve as she the silhouette chakra sprout a single long red tail and fox ears.

Kotsubo withdraw backing up several feet away from him. "Just what the hell are you?!"

"You should be dead you freak!!" he stood still too afraid to move.

Narutos lips curled. "oh! sorry to ruin it that for you" he said scornfully.

The jinchuriki lifted his left hand forming a blue red outline chakra ball.

His inhuman red eyes squinted. "I'll make sure to return the favor!" Naruto ran off to him in blinding speeds, The Rasengan cutting the ground as he ran.

Kotsubo was left in horrifying pain as the ball ripped into his body.

His body scatter across the field finally halting against a tree, he was beaten within a inch of his life as Naruto stridden towards him ready to deliver the final blow.

"Naruto please stop!" Moka yelled. "Leave him alive for the authorities to settled with him! Please don't kill…"

Naruto turn to face her. She was horrified as he grew another tail his face became more feral and less human.

**Give in boy…I give all my power so you never have to die…Give in!! **

"Naruto?!"

"this isn't Naruto…I-I can feel that is not N-Naruto" Mizore whispered while Moka sheltered her behind. "I-its something else…"

Naruto stalked them, he sauntering over them like a beast. The red chakra and feral features intimated them.

_It's the Kyubi…Its taking over Naruto. _Inner Moka warned her other self.

"Naruto…Don't give in" Moka said breathlessly as he extend his claw to them.

"Naruto!" Kurumu, Gin and Yukari ran towards them seeing the unsavory display.

He was about to unleash a attack before others held him down.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" she grabbed his left arm while Gin grabbed the other.

"Just'd what the hell are you doing?! Have you gone insane?!" Gin weighted in.

Naruto could only respond with a low growl and snarl.

Moka reached caressing his left cheek "Don't give in"

"Please Naruto" Mizore did the same. "this is not you, I don't know what this is but its not you please come back"

"Hey! Don't take advantage and try to feel up my Naruto!" the irate succubus yelled.

Ignoring her Naruto calmed down.

The chakra cloak notably started to shrink then finally subsided.

Naruto withdrew himself before regaining consciousness.

**The next day**

**Infirmary**

"Sucks to be in the hospital again huh Gaara? Hehehe" Naruto taunted.

"your lucky I am recovering otherwise I would give a thrashing" he smiled.

"Although your right, as a Kage I feel a blow to my ego…"

Meanwhile the rest of the newspaper club stepped into the room to see Gaara and more significantly talk about Naruto's unusual behavior.

Gin came forward. "So Naruto what'd was up with you? I know as werewolf I tend too loose a little control but man you were a unreasonable beast" he shook his head.

"I am concern Naruto! you felt like a whole different person! Why were acting this way?" a nervous Kurumu asked.

"yeah you were so scary! We wouldn't know what you could have done! " the little witch cried.

Naruto gawked his head at Gaara and Moka looking for answer to give to them, they were his friends but could they comprehend the existence of a demon inside Naruto? Will they feel safe around him? The questions Naruto thought.

Kurumu saw the hurt in Narutos eyes.

"you know we don't have to worry about that along as were all safe it doesn't really matter"

Naruto smiled. _Thanks Kurumu _

Satisfied She tried to change to topic. "by the way where is that Mizore chick? you think after exposing the frame and landing that Kotsubo guy in jail she would come in thanks us"

**Knock, knock!** series of light taps hit the door.

The pale head of Mizore peeped in.

"Good morning everybody…Naruto" she timidly greeted.

"We were just talking about you, hello Mizore-chan" Moka greeted her.

While the rest stared at her new look.

"hey…whats with your hair?" Naruto notice the change more than anything.

"I tired cutting it what do you think?…I wanted make small changes for myself so I started with my hair"

"it looks super cute!" Yukari admired the look.

"Heh well it's a start, I would recommend you to my salon stylist but you know she's in a different world" Kurumu smirked.

Mizore drew her attention to Gaara. "I would like to apologies to you Gaara for what I did to you and to the rest for you my behavior, I am truly sorry"

They all nodded and accepted the apology.

"Mizore…" Gaara spoke "I am sorry for saying the words I use to describe you I thought I saw my old self in you…"

She nodded.

"Heheh come on Gaara what did you call her a psycho? You know that's not nice" he chuckled only to be hit by slap of sand.

They laughed at the comical event.

"Also if you don't mind I would like to join the newspaper club too"

The suave Club president approached "alright you're in but any particular reason you would want to join…perhaps me?" he smirked.

Ignoring his "charm" she approach Naruto.

"Naruto…Now that I have a new lease on life I want you to be with me, be my boyfriend and start a family with me" she blush.

"uhh!" Naruto alarmed face says it all.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!!" Kurumu yelled at the top of her lungs.

Grabbing Mizore by the shirt. "How dare you try to hit on my destine one!!" while Mizore stayed calm and stoic with slight smile.

"Listen to me stalker girl Naruto belongs to me! Me! ME!!"

"Hes mine…" she gave her passive response which anger Kurumu even further.

"Hes mine!" "Hes mine…" "Hes mine!!" "Hes mine…" "He is mine!!!" the two went back and fourth.

"Your both wrong!" **Magic!** two bronze pots materialize above the two halting them.

"Naruto Belongs to me and Moka Desu!" Yukari jumped.

"Hey what I am a prize?…" Naruto muttered in defeated tone. Gaara and Moka quietly comforted him.

"You'd know since we all have so much energy why don't we take a picture of the new newspaper club for next newspaper edition " Gin readied a camera shot.

They smiled as they the camera photograph the perfect moment and a new friend.

**Two weeks later **

**Mononoke Arcade**

"Yay were finally here!" after weeks of trekking The two Akatsuki Members arrived at the pocket dimension of the fancy shopping centers of Mononoke Arcade.

The crowded city was filled with many different shops of all kind super markets, movie theaters and even some questionable shops for adults, at the far south stood a large crystal blue lake a harbor connected the water to the city.

A advertising stand lay out all of volumes of icha-icha series plus the two movies and the movie poster for the another upcoming movie base on the third book.

"Tch They even sell this crap here? I am disappointed of the taste of monsters here hmmm"

Deidara took a glimpse behind him only to see Tobi twirling and skipping like a fool.

"TOBI!" He yelled at his teammates annoyance.

"Yes Sempai!" he halted his act.

"Act respectable here! Don't you have any sense of dignity?!" he huffed.

Tobi stood perfectly still without much as a flinch.

"Tobi?" he asked at his partners sudden unusual behavior.

He again did not respond rather still standing stoically.

"Look when I said act respectable I didn't mean shut yourself from world completely yeah"

A sudden growl irrupted. "I am hungry!!" he yelled.

"I am going to find us some food Deidara-sempai!" Tobi ran south towards the crowds.

"Your suppose to find the three tail!! Not fill your gut you stupid little rookie shit!!"

Tobi made his way to the docks, many resident fishermen made their living here many fancy restaurants reside her but few who like to eat from the source go to small run sea snack shacks.

"two please" asked the chef.

The polite man was dress in a green kimono, lime green straight hair the most unusual

defining feature of him was the brown wooden eye patch on his right eye.

"Here you go!" he handed two skewered Eomukbar.

He paid him.

"Thank you!" he ran off with them in hand.

Meanwhile Deidara when off to his search before hearing the voice making his body shiver.

"Sempai!" the goofy fellow ran to him. "Here some tasty delicious seafood!"

The frustrated Akatsuki member sigh before taking the generous treat.

"Tell me Tobi how can you be so carefree? Were in a mission after all_ I wouldn't be surprise if you were executed by the leader for insubordination _Hmmm"

"Aww come on Deidara-sempai! You take me to likely! Beside I bought this yummy food and plus!! The one who sold me the food was the three tail himself!!"

He pointed at the boardwalk where the said chef resided.

"Hehehe Tobi you have done well yeah"

He reached into his bag full of clay using the mouths in the palms of his hands he created a live clay spider. The spider hurried down and skitter towards the crowds trying to avoid being accidentally stepped on. It made its way to the shack where the humanoid three tail did his food business.

**Bam! **

A huge explosion scattered the docks many innocent bystanders flee while other unlucky few perished in the initial explosion. The bloom of dust clouds snaked its way to the busy arcade.

"Come on Tobi, lets acquire our target" Deidara sprinted towards confuse crowds.

"Hehehe! This going to be fun!!" he followed.

Few of the survivors landed on the lake including the Three-Tailed beast. The survivors omitted their human forms to their monster ones.

The Giant turtle that was the three-tailed submerged into the lake.

Meanwhile Deidara took to the skies with a clay bird.

Tobi went after it after water.

"Heh this will take care of it" He molded a live clay fish bomb tossing it into the sea.

The tailed beast swam to escape only to be halted by Tobi who was now face to face with the beast.

"_Just want do you want with me?" _the beast asked him.

Under his masked a red glow hypnotize the beast.

"**SLEEP" **a deep voice commanded.

The beast struggled. Soon the tree tomoe of the Sharingan overlaid on the beast's left bloodshot eye. It did as it was commanded and slumbered.

The clay fish soon swam up to the two.

"Damn it Deidara…"

A huge explosion rippled the surface. "Did I get him?" Deidara asked to be ensured.

Tobi resurface holding onto the human Three-tail Giving Deidara a thumps up.

Returning to the arcade everybody scattered for safety not willing to confront the two.

"Huh?" a lonely Newspaper sitting on a table caught Tobi's eye.

"News! News! News! I wonder whats on the news!!"

"Youkai…Newspaper! welcomes new member…" He stared at the group picture in the left smiling his goofy grin was Naruto.

"_So that's where your hiding from me Naruto Uzumaki"_ a deep calm voice chuckled.

"Zetsu" The venues fly trap Ninja emerge from the ground.

"I want you to inform Pain on the nine-tail jinchuriki Location and I also want you to go to Youkai Academy and keep a eye on Him while I formulated a plan "

"Yes Mandara" the black side spoke. "This is going to be fun!! AHahaha!" the white side spoke.

"Tobi! Hurry up!"

"Be right there Deidara-sempai!!"

******Author FINAL THOUGHTS: The mystery of Mizore have been unraveled now The Newspaper club gains another member, Naruto gains a new love interest and Kurumu gains another rival.**

**But now the Akatsuki Know Naruto location. Will Naruto and the gang be able to fend off the mysterious organization? **

**Oh I now will drop the humor Genre****, don't worry their will be funny moments but now the story will head into serious territory. **

******WOW! I hope you like my telling of Mizore's History, it a unique one I say. Betcha never expected Her as a Samurai? Huh?! **

******Stay ****Stay tone for Chapter 11**** Gaara Plus Sunflower Witch"My name is Gaara" he answered. "Well my name is Ruby Toujou" the raven hair girl giggled. **

**Kurumu unwilling invites the gang rather than having her alone time with Naruto to her home for the summer, now that the Akatsuki knows Naruto's Location who will they send? **

**What do you think? ****Send me your**** reviews! Now!**


End file.
